Bailando en la oscuridad
by MTBlack
Summary: -.Traducción de Dancing in the Dark de DamageCtrl.- AUPWP: Habiendo oído un rumor sobre dos hacedores de té en la parte baja de Ba Sing Se, Katara y Toph se escabullen para investigar solo para ver sus sospechas confirmadas. Zutara.Blutara
1. Capítulo I

_**Bailando en la Oscuridad**_

_Capítulo Uno: Un Rumor sobre el Mejor Té de Ba Sing Se_

_Por DamageCtrl_

_Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Avatar: la Leyenda de Aang ni nada relacionado con él_

_N/T: Yo tampoco, ni de la trama __:)__ Es de DamageCtrl, ya lo saben, ¿no? ;)_

* * *

-Van… ¿de nuevo? –Sokka se volvió desde frente el espejo donde había estado examinando su apenas visible vello facial. Katara asintió, de pie en la entrada al cuarto de Toph, esperando que la joven estuviera lista para salir.

-¿Qué hay de malo con que vayamos de nuevo? –Inquirió Katara-. Da la casualidad que lo disfrutamos la última vez –porfió.

Sokka bufó y se volvió al espejo frente a él.

-Es solo que creo que es una gran pérdida de tiempo. Estar echado en una bañera de lodo… puedes hacer eso gratis afuera, ¿cierto, Aang?

-Como que los monjes nos alejamos de esa clase de cosas –replicó Aang secando una navaja contra la toalla y examinando su cráneo. Miró por encima del hombro y le ofreció una sonrisa a Katara-. Pero no tengo nada en contra de jugar en el lodo.

-No "jugamos en el lodo". Ustedes no lo entenderían –retrucó Katara. Se cruzó de brazos y echó un vistazo al interior de la habitación de Toph-. ¿Lista?

-Síp –la maestra tierra salió de su cuarto, metiendo un pequeño monedero en el bolsillo, deteniéndose junto a Katara.

-Regresaremos por la tarde. ¿A quién le toca hacer la cena? –preguntó Katara mientras ella y Toph se dirigían a la puerta.

-De Sokka –coraron Aang y Toph. Aang tomó su planeador y fue con los demás hacia la puerta.

-Sí, sí… -el joven Guerrero de la Tribu Agua cabeceó, sonriéndose a sí mismo al espejo. La puerta se cerró y Sokka se paró derecho, frunciendo el ceño, dándose cuenta de todo-. Esperen un segundo… ¡Yo cocine ayer! –Se volvió para confrontar a sus amigos y volvió a fruncir el ceño. La casa estaba vacía. Soltó un gruñido de frustración-. ¡Esto es exactamente lo que pasó ayer!

Afuera, Katara y Toph se alejaban de la casa con dificultad antes de que Sokka saliera furioso, despotricando que hacía cinco días venía siendo su turno para cocinar. Si se había dado cuenta siquiera. ¿Cuándo aprendería que él accedía a casi cualquier cosa cuando estaba ocupado en acicalarse? Y decían que las chicas eran las maniáticas de la apariencia.

-Un día, un día no muy cercano, eventualmente Sokka se dará cuenta de que ha estado siendo "su turno" para cocinar cerca del cincuenta por ciento del tiempo que hemos estado aquí –rió Katara ahogadamente, descendiendo por el camino hacia el spa-. Pero hasta entonces, tenemos todo un día libre. ¿Así que, qué quieres hacer después del spa?

-No sé –Toph se encogió de hombres-. Diría que vayamos a ver el zoológico que hizo Aang, pero realmente no puedo ver los animales.

-Quizás el cuidadote te dejé tocar algunos de ellos –sugirió Katara-. Oí que hay unos bonitos y tiernos cangunejos suaves y calientitos… -dejó de hablar de forma atrayente. Toph sonrió ligeramente.

-Está bien, quizás no nos hará daño pasar por ahí –acordó la joven maestra. La chica de la Tribu Agua rió tontamente mientras se acercaban al Spa.

Al mismo tiempo que Katara se recostaba contra su silla mullida, dejando que le hicieran los pies, Toph ya estaba en el cuarto de al lado, inmersa en una cuba de lodo burbujeante. Después de su última visita y de la demostración de Toph de sus habilidades de tierra control en la pobre pedicura, nadie la había obligado o siquiera sugerido que se sentara para otra sesión. Y eso estaba perfectamente bien con la chica Bei Fong.

Katara cerró los ojos con un pequeño suspiro de contento, dejando que la pedicura terminara su trabajo, cuando sorprendió una conversación entre dos mujeres sentadas justo detrás de ella.

-Es el mejor té en Ba Sing Se –exclamó entusiasta una de ellas-. Es muy malo que esté en el distrito bajo.

-Pero he escuchado que tienen un joven bastante apuesto como mesero –replicó su amiga-. ¿El mejor té en la ciudad y mozos guapos? Eso no se consigue aquí.

-Estoy segura que puedo hacer que mi esposo nos preste un par de guardias más –meditó la primera-. ¿Cómo oíste eso?

-Salió en el boletín informativo de esta semana y muchos lectores estaban elogiando efusivamente esa casa de té –le contó la segunda mujer-. Fei Chen fue con su hermana la semana pasada y todavía está loco por el té.

-¿Y el mozo? –rió la otra mujer entre dientes.

-Muy apuesto… al menos de un lado.

-¿Un lado?

-Tiene esta horrible quemadura sobre su ojo izquierdo…

Delante de ella, unos ojos azules se agrandaron. El cuerpo de Katara se tensó y frunció el entrecejo. ¿Había oído bien? Acomodándose cuidadosamente en su asiento, Katara se reclinó hacia atrás un poquito, intentando oír que más decían.

-… Estropea su cara, pero no disminuye su atractivo –explicó una-. Como sea, ¿te interesa ir conmigo mañana? Escuché que el anciano que trabaja ahí rechazó varias otras casas, incluso la de la familia Chi Huang.

-¿Su té es _tan_ bueno?

_¿Anciano? ¿Muchacho con cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo?_ Katara se mordió el labio inferior. Imposible. ¿Qué estarían haciendo en Ba Sing Se, de todos los sitios donde podían estar? ¿Por qué estaban ahí? _¡Aang!_ Levantó la mano y la apoyó en el pecho, presionado por el repentino peso de la preocupación.

¿Acaso sabían que ellos estaban allí? ¿Sabían dónde estaba Aang? ¿Cómo habían entrado?

-Estás lista, señorita –la voz de la pedicura cortó sus pensamientos y Katara se enderezó. La mujer estaba guardando sus herramientas en una bandejita-. ¿Te gustaría ir a las bañeras de lodo ahora?

-Eh… sí… -Katara asintió tontamente. Descruzó sus piernas y estaba a punto de pararse cuando la curiosidad finalmente la venció. Agarró el respaldo de su silla y se volvió hacía las dos mujeres-. Disculpen… no pude evitar escuchar su conversación.

Las dos mujeres se volvieron por encima de sus hombros, ojeándola con desagrado por entrometerse en su conversación,

-Estás disculpada –escupió una, molesta antes de volverse a su amiga.

La maestra agua ignoró su tono.

-Esta casa de té. Por casualidad, ¿sabrás dónde está o cómo se llama?

-No, no sé –siseó-. ¿Ahora te importa? Estás siendo un poco grosera –Katara entornó los ojos.

-Lamento por molestarle –giró su cabeza y se puso de pie. Al alejarse hacia el otro cuarto, levantó su mano suavemente. Un grito resonó detrás de ella cuando las piletas de agua donde tenían sus pies explotaron en el aire, empapando sus batas. Una sonrisa ladina iluminó su cara al entrar en la habitación.

-Ey, Toph.

La maestra agua, con los ojos cubiertos con pepinos y cubierta de lodo, viró su cabeza ligeramente al lugar de dónde venía la voz de Katara.

-Ey, Katara. ¿Tuviste una agradable pedicura?

-Fue… gratificante –sonrió Katara. No tenía que haber controlado agua, pero tampoco ellas debieron haber sido tan rudas con ella. Podía haber sido peor. Podía haber congelado el agua. Una asistenta la ayudó a quitarse la ropa y meterse dentro de la tina llena del lodo burbujeante-. Creo que encontré algo que hacer después de que terminemos aquí.

Un pequeño gruñido señaló el interés de Toph.

-¿Te gusta el té?

-Sí –Toph se encogió de hombros-. ¿Quieres ir a tomar té? –preguntó, sorprendida en cierta forma. Katara podía ser más femenina que ella, pero tomar té salía de lo normal.

-Algo así –respondió Katara. Reclinó la cabeza mientras la asistente se arrodillaba detrás de su cabeza y comenzaba a aplicarle una máscara de barro-. Te diré luego, ¿está bien?

-Bien –musitó Toph-. ¿Llevaremos a Aang y a Sokka?

Katara por poco se encoge al oír sus nombres. Aang querría ir y Sokka… Sokka probablemente sacaría las cosas de contexto.

-Eh… no para esto.

Treinta minutos después, estaban bañadas y cubiertas en suaves toallas beige. Katara cerró la puerta del sauna detrás de sí al mismo tiempo que Toph, llevaba más piedras al fuego en el centro de la habitación. Katara controló más agua sobre las piedras, antes de tomar asiento en los bancos de madera, frente a Toph.

-¿Así que querías decirme? –inquirió la chica fríamente.

Katara inhaló profundamente.

-Creo que Zuko y su Tío están en la ciudad –respondió sin rodeos –Toph agrandó sus ojos color espuma de mar.

-¿Qué? –Se sentó derecha-. ¿Por qué crees eso?

-Escuché a dos mujeres hablando detrás de mí cuando me estaban haciendo los pies –explicó la maestra de ojos azules-. Estaban hablando sobre una casa de té que tiene un anciano que hace el mejor té en la ciudad…

-Oh, gran cosa, Katara –bufó Toph, inclinándose contra el banco de madera-. ¿Un _viejo _que le _gusta el té? _¡Suenen las alarmas!

-¿Me dejas terminar? –replicó Katara. Se inclinó hacia delante-. Dijeron un anciano junto con un mozo con una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo.

Toph hizo una pasa, dejando que el comentario se perdiera. Giró su cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

-Pudo haber sido cualquiera con una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo. Digo, ¿Cómo estás siquiera segura que es… qué era? ¿Una quemadura?

-No estoy segura, es por eso que quiero ir a la casa de té.

-¿Estás loca? –resopló Toph-. Ni siquiera sabes si lo que decían esas mujeres era verdad.

-Las oí hablar sobre este boletín que había salido –divagó Katara, sin escuchar a Toph-. Apuesto que puedo descubrir donde está esta casa si conseguimos una copia.

-¿Acaso me estás escuchando? –Saltó Toph, con el ceño fruncido-. Ni siquiera sabemos como conseguir el boletín. Y estoy segura que Aang y Sokka no van a dejarte entrar por la puerta para que tú te fijes. O conmigo.

Katara miró a la maestra tierra.

-¿Quién dijo que les íbamos a contar?

Toph cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-Esta es una mala idea…

-Oh, vamos, Toph, no es como si no pudiéramos manejarlos –persistió Katara-. Y si están trabajando en una casa de té, en Ba Sing Se, de todos los lugares, ¿realmente crees que podrán hacer nada?

-No tengo miedo de lo que harán… -murmuró Toph para sí.

-¿Qué dijiste? –inquirió Katara., agregando más agua al fuego.

-Nada, nada... –Toph se encogió de hombros-. De acuerdo, bueno, Princesita. Iré contigo – sólo para asegurarme que no hagas nada que luego lamentarás.

-No te preocupes por eso –le aseguró Katara-. Todo lo que haremos será echar un vistazo, ver si están ahí, y luego irnos. Nada de confrontación. ¡Ni siquiera nos _verán_!

Toph se sintió a si misma asintiendo, a pesar de la sensación de terror que crecía en su estómago.

-Lo que tú digas, Katara…

* * *

-¿Mesa para dos? –la voz de la joven fue acompañada por risitas tontas y el joven mesero luchó para no fruncir el ceño.

-Aguarden un momento –dijo en un tono bajo y rasposo. Se volvió para observar el pequeño salón de la casa de té, buscando una mesa libre y oyó una ola de risitas a sus espaldas. Trató de no poner los ojos en blanco. Eran el décimo quinto grupo de jovencitas que entraban a la casa de té esa mañana y tenía el presentimiento de que no estaban ahí por el té. Arrugando sus ojos dorados señaló una mesa vacía en una esquina-. Síganme.

Las dos jóvenes fueron tras él dentro del negocio. Por el aspecto de su ropa eran de una familia bastante rica. Que estuvieran en un hueco contra la pared en esa casa de té era completamente la culpa de su Tío.

Mientras Zuko las acomodaba en la mesa, le dirigió una mirada asesina al alegre anciano que servía té y hablaba con otro grupo de muchachas al otro lado de la habitación. Él había animado al dueño a entrar en un concurso con la premisa de atraer más clientes. Por supuesto, el té de Iroh había ganado el concurso y encima en la recepción por el premio, alguien notó al pequeño mesero.

El mesero en su delantalcito monísimo, que fruncía el ceño entre las mesas. De lo otro que se percató Zuko fue que mujeres de todas las edades aparecían en la tienda en bandada con la excusa de "probar el té ganador". Pero esas exuberantes propinas que recibía y las miradas lascivas que le dedicaban las mujeres de mediana edad le hacían pensar otra cosa.

En la última semana, la tienda había estado dolorosamente llena. Él, el dueño y su Tío podían apenas controlar a la clientela; pero tampoco era que el dueño se quejara.

-Tío –llamó Zuko, sin dejar nunca de fruncir el ceño-, tenemos dos más.

-¡Maravilloso, Lee! –Exclamó el anciano, volviéndose y sonriendo acogedoramente a las nuevas visitantes-. Gracias por elegirnos hoy, señoritas. Lee, toma su pedido.

-Bien –respondió. Respiró hondo y enfrentó a las jóvenes que aparentemente estaban comiéndose con los ojos su trasero mientras estaba de espaldas a ellas. Tan pronto se giró, se sentaron derechas en sus sillas y sonrieron dulcemente-. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes hoy?

-¿Cuál es el especial? –preguntó una.

-El té de Jazmín es el especial de la casa, excepto los fines de semana, cuando es el té verde o de ginseng –repitió Zuko, habiendo memorizado la propaganda.

-Tomaremos eso entonces –cabeceó la muchacha y sonrió. Zuko asintió y estaba a punto de volverse cuando lo llamó una vez más-. Eh… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Lee –murmuró antes de correr como una flecha detrás del mostrador.

-Estamos atrayendo a casi una multitud –anunció Iroh, uniéndose a su sobrino detrás del mostrador y preparando algo de ginseng para las chicas al otro lado de la estancia-. Sabía que el concurso sería bueno para el negocio.

-Bueno, gracias a tu _gran_ idea, Tío, se desvaneció nuestra oportunidad de permanecer desapercibidos –escupió Zuko, disgustado-. No puedo caminar diez pies sin que una chica me detenga y me pregunte si trabajo aquí.

-Lo dices como si fuera algo malo –le reprochó Iroh con un jadeo falso. Zuko arrugó más el ceño-. Son solo curiosas ¿Qué hay de malo con toda esa atención?

-Tú sabes que hay de malo con ello –gruñó Zuko. Puso la tetera en su bandeja y se alejó del mostrador. Escuchó a Iroh suspirar profundamente detrás de él. Para la mayoría de los hombres, ser desvestido por los ojos de las mujeres donde quiera que pusiera un pie fuera de esas puertas sería extremadamente halagador, pero ellos no necesitaban esa atención en ese preciso instante.

Varios ojos estaban atentos a sus, o mejor dicho su, movimiento. Se estaba volviendo loco. Había momentos en que desesperadamente necesitaba practicar fuego control, solo para aflojar sus músculos o liberar algo de tensión. Pero prácticamente todos en la parte baja de la ciudad sabían como se veía ahora. La cicatriz lo dejaba completamente en evidencia.

En verdad, se preguntaba exactamente por qué le había tomado tanto agrado a él. ¿La cicatriz no les disgustaba lo suficiente como para hacerlas huir? Había oído algunas mujeres y muchachas suspirar sobre la tragedia que era la cicatriz en su rostro; como si fuera un pecado tenerla. Tales comentarios le molestaban.

La cicatriz lo hacía quién era. No sentía que debía estar avergonzado de ella. También, estaban esas otras muchachas que pensaban que era misterioso y sexy. Eso era incómodo. Nunca había pensado en ella de esa manera. En silencio, fue hasta la mesa y colocó las tazas en la superficie plana.

-Gracias –agradeció una tímidamente al aceptar la taza de porcelana y se sonrojó.

-De nada –contestó Zuko, automáticamente. Les sirvió algo de té y se dio la vuelta.

-Eh… ¿Cuándo tienes un descanso? –Inquirió una de las chicas a sus espaldas-. ¿Te gustaría estar con nosotras?

Permaneció estático junto a la mesa, no sabiendo como responder a pesar del hecho de que ya se lo habían preguntado al menos una docena de veces.

-Quizás en otra ocasión –respondió con calma-. Estamos muy ocupados y mi Tío necesita mi ayuda.

Los suspiros decepcionados llegaron a sus oídos, pero siguió hasta el mostrador. Y semi consciente, pensó en Jin. Aparentemente, cualquier chica que no estaba peleando o dando órdenes alrededor, si se tomaba el tiempo de notarlo, lo hacia sentir así. Y tenía el presentimiento que su Tío encontraba un enfermizo placer en verlo tartamudear y decir cosas embarazosas.

-Hola, Lee –casi dejó caer la bandeja que llevaba. Viró en un instante; sus ojos encontraron los familiares de una joven con una desordenada mata de pelo castaño atado en una cola de caballo-. Luces ocupado.

Una parte de él estaba contento de que ella hubiera regresado, especialmente después del final más que vergonzoso de su cita la semana anterior. Había parecido reticente; pero lo escondía todo detrás de un rostro feliz y sonriente, pretendiendo que nada tan descorazonado como que él huyera de ella en medio de un beso nunca había pasado. Él había hecho su mejor esfuerzo por actuar casi normal.

Pero aún así, cada vez que la veía, no podía mirarla a los ojos. Se había sentido tan terrible por lo que había hecho esa noche. Su Tío le había dado un exageradamente largo discurso sobre la fragilidad del corazón de las mujeres jóvenes y lo insensatamente que había destrozado el de Jin. Iroh juró que Jin tendría té gratis si alguna vez volvía.

Cuando lo hizo, casi tres días después del "incidente", Zuko se disculpó por su rudeza, pero no explicó mucho realmente sus acciones. Jin le aseguró que estaba bien y que todavía le gustaría que fueran amigos. Incluso había sugerido que salieran juntos de nuevo… como amigos. Él sonrió ligeramente y accedió. Ahora estaban bailando en esa delgada línea entre la amistad y una posible cita.

-Hola, Jin… -dejó de hablar, débilmente. Zuko tragó con nerviosismo, sus ojos por todos lados buscando una señal de su Tío. Encontró a Iroh parado y charlando con uno de los ancianos que frecuentaban la tienda al otro lado del cuarto. Iroh no lo podía ayudar ahora. No que lo hubiera hecho-. Sí… estamos ocupados... –perjuró mentalmente. Se empujó a sí mismo del mostrador y se paró derecho-. ¿Te gustaría algo de té? –preguntó estúpidamente.

Jin sonrió.

-Me encantaría. Gracias.

Zuko asintió y la guió hasta una mesa libre en una esquina. Mientras colocaba una taza frente a ella, la puerta se abrió tras él.

-¿Podemos ir al zoológico de nuevo, mami? –rogaba la voz de un chiquito.

-Fuimos ayer, cariño –replicaba una voz de mujer-. ¿Mesa para dos, por favor?

-Síganme –clamaba Iroh alegremente-. No sabía que había un zoológico aquí.

La mujer rió entre dientes, sentándose.

-Bueno, recientemente, el Avatar creo uno justo afuera de los muros interiores, en los campos –explicó la mujer. Zuko casi derrama el té.

-¿Estás bien, Lee? –inquirió Jin, preocupada por que el agarre del joven sobre la tetera vacilaba.

-Estoy bien –afirmó. Siguió sirviendo el humeante líquido en su tazo mientras escuchaba al niño divagar a sus espaldas sobre el nuevo zoológico que había sido creado.

-¡Y voló en su planeador! –finalizó el chico.

Zuko entornó los ojos. Así que el Avatar estaba en Ba Sing Se. Puso de nuevo la taza en la bandeja y se dirigió al mostrador.

-Lee –llamó el dueño, asomando desde el cuarto trasero-. ¿Puedes preparar estas tortitas para la multitud de esta tarde?

-Sí, señor –respondió Zuko respetuosamente. Colocó la bandeja en la mesa y miró la fila de pequeños pasteles que servían por las tardes, cuando la muchedumbre de la hora del té empezaba a llegar. Sus manos se movieron rápidas sobre los pasteles, mientras su mente daba vueltas con la nueva información. Tenía que investigar la presencia del Avatar en la ciudad.

* * *

-¿Y por qué tenemos que usar esto? –inquirió Toph, mientras bajaban por las atestadas calles de la parte baja. Ella y Katara estaban vestidas con sus ropas verdes y amarillas, con el maquillaje ligeramente aplicado sobre sus rostros, abriéndose paso por la zona.

-Porque si nos ven, no quiero que sigan el azul hasta Aang –porfió Katara-. De esta forma, nos mezclamos.

-Pero con mi ropa ya me mezclaba –discutió Toph con el entrecejo arrugado-. No veo porque no podía venir con mi ropa de siempre.

-Se vería raro si uno de nosotras iba vestida y la otra no –le aseguró Katara-. No te preocupes, nos mezclamos completamente.

A pesar de que Toph no podía ver, no se tragó la afirmación de Katara. Casi podía sentir la mirada que los plebeyos le estaban dando a un par de muchachas con ropas que indicaban que pertenecían a la parte más alta. Era tan obvio, incluso para ella. Aún así, simplemente, suspiró profundamente y dejó que su amiga siguiera con su plan.

Después del spa, Katara la había arrastrado a casa para cambiarse. Había tenido suerte. Él único en casa había sido Momo, y Momo estaba repanchingado en el alféizar de la ventana al lado de dos pumas pigmeo. Si Sokka o Aang hubieran estado en casa, le hubieran preguntado y consecuentemente detenido de salir solas.

Después de dos horas, finalmente habían llegado a la parte baja. Y les había tomado otros cinco minutos encontrar donde estaba la tristemente célebre casa de té. La primera mujer a la que le preguntaron les dio la dirección y antes de que pasara mucho, se encontraron frente al pequeño negocio y contemplando la vista de una docena de mujeres luchando por conseguir un asiento adentro.

-Umm… parece que es popular –indicó Toph sin gracia.

-No me digas que hay una fila… -Katara frunció el ceño-. Grandioso… simplemente grandioso…

-Parece que está lleno. Quizás ni siquiera puedas echar un vistazo adentro –Toph se encogió de hombros.

-De ninguna manera, caminamos todo hasta aquí y nos perdimos…

-_Tú_ te perdiste. Yo no creía que esto fuera una buena idea.

-Tú estabas conmigo, así que las dos nos perdimos –protestó Katara. Volvió a mirar la casa de té-. Como sea, no necesitamos mirar adentro, solo tenemos que echar un vistazo.

-¿No puedes simplemente mirar por la ventana? –bufó Toph. Katara estudió la calle frente a la pequeña tienda. Las dos ventanas a cada lado de la puerta tenían las persianas cerradas. Meneó la cabeza.

-No puedo, no puedo ver a través de la madera –Katara arrugó aún más el entrecejo-. Me fijaré en los costados.

Katara dejó a Toph parada en medio al otro lado de la calle, y cruzó el sucio sendero para mirar detenidamente el callejón. Gruñendo, volvió junto a su amiga.

-No hay ventanas en los costados.

-Siempre podemos esperar –sugirió Toph, apoyándose contra otro edificio-. Tarde o temprano esta gente se irá a casa.

-No podemos esperar para siempre –replicó Katara. alzó la vista al cielo-. Para la hora que lleguemos a casa, ya estará oscuro.

La joven maestra tierra frunció el ceño. Primero quería ir a ver, pero ahora estaba vacilando después de dos horas de caminata.

-¿Entonces que estamos esperando? –Rugió Toph-. ¡Podemos entrar y terminar con todo esto!

-¡No podemos entrar! –Jadeó Katara, escandalizada ante la mera sugerencia-. ¿Qué hay si realmente son ellos?

-¿Qué van a hacer? –Rebatió Toph-. ¿Combatirnos? Se realista… con los Dai Li por todos lados, no tienen oportunidad.

Katara respiró hondo. Toph tenía razón. Sus ojos azules miraron rápidamente el pequeño negocio. De repente, se sintió nerviosa y empezaba a meditar su idea.

-No sé…

¿Era reticencia lo que había en la voz de su amiga? Toph frunció el ceño.

-¿Primero me arrastras hasta aquí, diciendo que tenemos que ver pero cuando llegamos, ya no quieres entrar? ¡Eso es todo! –Toph se irguió y se adelantó. Sus manos agarraron ciegamente los brazos de Katara y tiraron de ella hacia delante.

Katara agrandó los ojos tambaleándose hacia delante.

-¿Qué haces, Toph?

-¡Caminé dos horas hasta aquí y te seguí mientras vagabas sin rumbo por la ciudad! No me escuchaste cuando dije que no debíamos venir; insististe en venir. ¡Bueno, ya estamos aquí, Princesita! ¡Es muy tarde para echarse atrás! ¡Vamos a tomar té! –proclamó Toph determinante.

-¿Qué? –jadeó Katara. Luchó para zafar su brazo, pero encontró con que la chica de doce años era más fuerte de lo que parecía-. ¡Toph! –rogó, solo para ser ignorada.

Llegaron hasta la multitud en la puerta y Toph azotó el pie contra el suelo. Una ola de alaridos atravesó la muchedumbre de mujeres que se vieron repentinamente separadas en dos grupos a ambos lados de la puerta, permitiéndoles a Toph y Katara un camino libre al negocio. Confundidas y molestas, las mujeres fulminaron con la mirada a las recién llegadas mientras avanzaban.

Desde la entrada, el ofuscado dueño parpadeó tontamente ante la imagen de una chica rica arrastrando a su amiga tras de sí.

-Lo siento, señoritas, pero hay una fila…

-¿Sabes quién soy? –Demandó Toph sin rodeos. Katara se encogió. Conocía ese tono-. Mi nombre es Toph Bei Fong –exclamó, sacando de sus ropas con su mano libre la documentación de sello dorado-. De la familia Bei Fong de Gaoling.

El dueño jadeó al ver el brillante sello dorado e inclinó su cabeza, inmediatamente ofreciéndole disculpas. Katara gimió mentalmente.

_Por favor, no nos dejes entrar. Por favor, no nos dejes entrar…_

-Perdóneme, Señorita Bei Fong. Por aquí.

_¡Maldito!_ Katara cerró los ojos derrotada. Empezó una nueva súplica.

_Por favor, que no sea Zuko. Por favor, que no sea Zuko._

-Je –Toph sonrió, arrastrando a Katara por las puertas. El cálido y acogedor olor del té y los pasteles recién horneados llenaron el aire con un aroma hogareño y placentero-. Y dudaba de que entráramos.

La maestra agua tambaleó hacia delante, tropezando con sus propios pies, mientras luchaba por sacar su brazo del agarre de hierro de Toph.

-Está bien, Toph. Puedo caminar yo sola… -su oración quedó interrumpida cuando su hombro chocó con otro ser. Katara instintivamente levantó la cabeza, lista para disculparse-. Perdón por…

Un jadeo agudo oyó tras de sí y Toph se volvió.

-¿Katara?

Unos ojos dorados perforaban los azules de Katara, clavada en su lugar, su cuerpo completamente congelado y tenso. Su corazón corría desbocado y su boca ligeramente abierta, con los ojos bien abiertos conmocionados ante el rostro familiar y con la cicatriz del Príncipe desterrado de la Nación del Fuego.

-Oh, Dios…

* * *

Zuko colocó una bandeja de pequeñas tortas frente a Jin. Lo miró con curiosidad.

-Gracias, Li, pero no pedí ninguna torta.

Volvió su cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

-Mi Tío dijo que estas van por la casa –explicó sin convicción. Una enorme sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Jin. Bajó los ojos y se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Entonces, por favor, dale las gracias.

-Seguro –Zuko se llevó la bandeja vacía contra el delantal que cubría su pecho y echó un vistazo alrededor. Estaba prácticamente lleno. Y por lo que podía escuchar desde afuera, había un grupo más grande esperando por el té de la tarde. Hizo un paso y sintió la tierra moverse levemente bajo sus pies. Frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Sentiste eso? –le preguntó a nadie en particular.

-¿Sentir que? –repitió Jin, mirándolo con un pedazo de torta del tamaño de medio dedo en su boca.

Entornó sus ojos dorados y negó con la cabeza.

-No importa.

_-¿Sabes quién soy? –_Zuko pegó un respingo. Había oído esa voz antes. Era joven y femenina y la había oído… ¿pero dónde? Curiosamente, estiró el cuello hacia la puerta, solo para ver al dueño del local inclinándose efusivamente.

Debe ser solo otro cliente rico… pensó Zuko. Dejó pasar la voz y se volvió, a punto de dirigirse al mostrador cuando otra voz, una mucho más familiar, cortó su psique.

_-¡Puedo caminar sola! –_agrandó los ojos, sus pies clavándosele al suelo.

_No._ De todas las casas de té en Ba Sing Se… los dioses debían tener alguna especie de venganza contra él. Agarró la bandeja en sus manos con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos empezaron a ponerse blanco, se volvió para verificar sus sospechas. Justo cuando una constitución más pequeña de una chica en verde amarillento chocaba con él.

Inmediatamente, él verificó a la persona. Cabello castaño. _Comprobado._ Piel oscura. _Comprobado._ Ella levantó la cabeza, sus labios pintados de rojo a punto de disculparse por atropellarlo. Agrandó los ojos. Ojos azules. _Comprobado._ Mierda.

Su mandíbula se desencajó cuando ella lo miró. Su mente dio vueltas, tratando de decirle que solo estaba viendo cosas. Después de todo, la chica no estaba usando ni una pizca de azul. Entonces sus ojos lo traicionaron cuando aterrizaron en la fina línea azul del collar que sobresalía detrás de la tela verde en su cuello. Eso era una señal de su identidad si alguna vez hubo una. Desesperadamente, trató de razonar lo que estaba pasando.

Al fondo de su mente algo calzó en su lugar. Ahora sabía por seguro que el Avatar estaba en la ciudad. La chica de la Tribu Agua estaba allí, por lo que el Avatar también estaba. Y esta era la chica de la Tribu Agua… debajo del maquillaje, el peinado, y vestido del Reino Tierra que abrazaba sus curvas. Estaba bastante seguro.

_-Oh, Dios…_

Solo eso era quedarse corto.

-¿Katara? –Los ojos de Zuko pasaron a una chica más joven a su lado que la llamó por su nombre. Él la estudió. ¿Esa era la maestra tierra que estaba viajando con ellos? Su Tío le había hablado sobre ella y podía jurar que no se veía como eso. Estaba parada allí, con los ojos entornados mientras permanecía en su lugar. Era ciega, pero sabía que estaba pasando.

El cuarto se vio repentinamente lleno por una atmósfera tensa y pesada. Dos enemigos en una pequeña casa de té. Y no era como el episodio con Jet. Estos dos enemigos habían recorrido un largo camino. Él la había capturado. Dos veces. La había atado a un árbol, la había hecho paralizar con un animal, la había dejado inconsciente y había tratado de capturar a su amigo el Avatar.

Ella lo había congelado en un cúpula de hielo, congelado a muros de puro hielo y dejado inconsciente, le había dicho que saltara al río y se apartara de su amigo el Avatar. Ella sabía quien era en realidad. Ella sabía que era un maestro fuego. Ella sabía su verdadero nombre. Y ella podía revelarlo al mundo.

Es el fin... musitó Zuko para sí. Juego acabado. Tanto para mantener en secreto mi identidad. Arrugó los ojos y tensó su cuerpo, listo para pelear en un segundo.

Ella retrocedió, con sus ojos todavía brillando con horror y sorpresa. Su boca todavía abierta. Sus manos bajas e hizo un movimiento hacia su lado. Agrandó los ojos un poco más al darse cuenta que no llevaba su cantimplora de agua. No combinaba con el vestido.

Una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia iluminó su cara. Las posibilidades estaban a su favor en esa pelea. Entonces, antes de que pudiera siquiera tomar una posición de pelea, otra voz cortó la tensión que llenaba el cuarto.

-¡Bienvenidas, señoritas! –Estalló Iroh, acercándose, sonriéndoles ampliamente a las dos jóvenes-. ¿Puedo mostrarles el especial de la casa? Para ustedes, a mitad de precio.

Zuko casi cayó de espaldas. ¿Su Tío estaba loco? ¿No sabía quienes eran? Quizás no las había reconocido.

-¿Cuál es el especial de la casa? –averiguó la maestra tierra. Caminó hasta donde estaba la campesina maestra agua y la agarró del brazo-. _Vamos,_ Katara.

La chica de ojos azules de la Tribu Agua se puso rígida. Él observó todas las emociones bailar en su rostro. Era como si de repente, ella se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y dónde estaban. Apretando los dientes, se enderezó y como si nada, apartó una mecha de su cabello castaño de su rostro.

-Mis disculpas –le dijo con una cortes inclinación de cabeza. él aún podía detectar un ligero temblor en su vez-. Te confundí con alguien más.

Volvió su cabeza y fue tras Toph. La maestra tierra mantuvo el firme agarre sobre el brazo de Katara, asegurándose que no se volteara de repente y lo atacara. Zuko las siguió con la mirada, receloso. Iroh las llevó hasta una mesa en la esquina, cerca del mostrador, y les hizo señas para que se sentaran.

Toph se sentó en la silla más cercana y Katara contra la pared. Con la mirada baja, las cejas fruncidas en concentración, como intentando unir todo lo que estaba pasando. Mientras tanto, Toph hablaba animadamente con Iroh.

-Entonces tomaremos el té de jazmín –ordenó Toph al anciano-. ¿Quieres torta, Katara?

-¿Mmm? –levantó la vista, obviamente, todavía perdida en sus propios pensamientos-. ¿Torta?

-Corren por la casa para los viejos conocidos –le aseguró Iroh con una sonrisa cálida-. Regresaré con su té en un minuto, señorita –les hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y anduvo como un pato hasta ir detrás del mostrador.

Inmediatamente, Katara se giró a Toph. La joven maestra tierra sonrió.

-Bueno, ya tenemos lo que vinimos a buscar.

-Así no era como quería descubrirlo –siseó Katara en voz baja-. ¡No puedo creer que me arrastrases hasta aquí! ¿Qué pasó con el plan?

-Ey, querías descubrirlos y yo no quería perder más de mi precioso tiempo –replicó Toph fríamente, recostándose en su silla-. Sólo relájate. Disfruta el té.

-¿Y si trata de envenenarnos o algo? –insistió Katara. hizo una mueca al oírse, sabiendo lo absurdo que sonaba. Para alguien que peroraba sobre el honor, Zuko realmente no parecía del tipo que las envenenaría. Y su Tío… definitivamente tampoco.

-¿El viejo?

-Bueno, no, no él… -dejó de hablar. Sus ojos regresaron al viejo general retirado detrás del mostrador. Parecía completamente en su elemento preparando el té-. ¿Pero qué hay de él? –sus ojos atravesaron el cuarto, hacia el joven mesero con… ¿un delantal?

Si pudiera contarle a Sokka sobre el delante, lo haría.

-Él no intentará nada –le aseguró Toph-. Él tampoco esperaba verte aquí.

Katara arrugó los ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo entonces? ¿Qué ellos no sabían que estábamos aquí?

-¿Se veía sorprendido? –preguntó Toph. Por el silencio de Katara, asumió que sí-. No te preocupes. Yo manejaré esto. _Tú_ necesitas trabajar tu sutileza, Princesita.

_-¿Yo_ necesito trabajarla? –Se mofó Katara-. ¡Fuiste tú la que me arrastró aquí contra mi voluntad!

-Parte de ser sutil es saber cuando usarla y cuando ser directa –afirmó Toph. Katara puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Es otra de tus lecciones en modales de sociedad? –gruñó.

-Aprendes rápido –sonrió la maestra tierra. Una sombra apareció sobre ellas y Katara giró la cabeza hacia el viejo general que colocaba la tetera sobre la mesa junto con dos tazas-. Entonces… -empezó Toph-. Escuché que es el mejor hacedor de té de la ciudad.

-Oh, eres muy amable –rió Iroh, ahogadamente, obviamente complacido con el halago. Colocó una pequeña bandeja con tortitas frente a ellas-. Pero en realidad, cualquiera puedo hacerlo una vez que aprende.

-Ya veo –asintió Toph-. ¿Has estado en la ciudad mucho tiempo?

-Tres semanas ahora –les contó Iroh-. ¿Y ustedes, señoritas?

-Casi dos –respondió Toph-. Ah, pero estoy siendo grosera. Mi nombre es Toph Bei Fong y esta es mi ayuda de cámara, Katara

-¿Ayuda de cámara? –saltó.

-Ahora no, Katara –la calló Toph, levantando una mano. Katara se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, indignada por el título innecesario-. ¿Cuál es su nombre, señor? –inquirió educadamente la doce añera.

-Mushi –Iroh cabeceó-. Y aquel joven por allí es mi sobrino, Lee.

-¿Lee? –Katara no pudo evitar repetir el nombre, burlona. De todos los alias, ¿había elegido Li? Ella había creído que hubiera elegido otro nombre.

-Pero nos gusta llamarlo Júnior –Iroh esbozó una gran sonrisa y Katara le devolvió una sonrisita de suficiencia. Miró por encima del hombro de Toph al joven. Zuko aparentemente había escuchado su conversación, y agarraba la bandeja con fuerza mientras tomaba la orden de otra mesa.

-¿Júnior, eh? –Katara sonrió de oreja a oreja. Casi podía ver el vapor saliendo de él-. Le queda.

-Somos refugiados aquí –explicó Iroh, bajando la voz-. Como mucha gente, estamos tratando de empezar una nueva vida.

-Ya veo... –asintió Katara. Así que no estaban tras Aang. Volvió a mirar a Iroh. El anciano siempre parecía honorable… ella no creía que él pudiera mentir tan descaradamente. Después de lo que había visto cuando pelearon con la maestra del fuego azul en ese pueblo abandonado y todos esos carteles de buscado, se dio cuenta que estaba diciendo la verdad. Eran criminales buscados en su tierra natal y atacadas por su propia gente. Katara agrandó los ojos, recordando algo de repente-. ¡Tu hombro! –jadeó.

-¿Mmm? –Iroh alzó una mano y se frotó el hombro que Azula había destrozado-. Ah… está mucho mejor. Gracias por tu preocupación.

Su mirada se suavizó.

-Lamento no haber podido ayudarte aquella vez –admitió, culpable. Sus ojos parpadearon hacia Zuko, cuando el pasó-. Hubo cosas… que se interpusieron.

Iroh cabeceó.

-Es comprensible –musitó con su bondad innata-. Bueno, debo regresar a mis labores. Si necesitan algo, llamen a Lee o a mí mismo.

Las chicas asintieron. Toph comenzó a beber su té y Katara a picar algunas galletitas. Estaban a salvo. Incómodas, pero a salvo.

-Sigue siendo… raro –susurró Katara

-Puedo imaginarlo –meditó Toph. Su primera experiencia con el ex general había sido placentera, incluso optimista, y la primera vez que había tenido un encontronazo con su sobrino, había peleado lado a lado.

Sin embargo, para Katara y los demás… bueno, Toph había escuchado a Katara mencionar algo sobre un árbol una vez. Los delgados dedos morenos de la joven se estiraron para tomar la taza de porcelana. Despacio lo levantó y apoyó el borde contra sus labios. Su corazón casi se detuvo al encontrar los familiares ojos del príncipe desterrado sirviendo té al otro lado del mostrador.

_No te atrevas a decir nada_. Sus ojos la estaban fulminando. Katara sorbió un trago de su bebida y enfrentó su mirada.

_Creo que no estás en posición de decirme que hacer, niño delantal_. Le devolvió la mirada asesina. Niño delantal... esa era buena.

Zuko apretó los dientes y volvió a fijarse en el té que preparaba. La audacia de la campesina… fulminarlo a él con la mirada. Ella había sido una espina en su costado desde la primera vez que chocaron en el Polo Sur. Dejó la tetera. Pero él también había agarrado a esa anciana y los había amenazado a todos.

-Gracias por el té –se volvió y vio el rostro sonriente de Jin. Ella le entregó algunas monedas por la bebida-. ¿Cuánto es por las tortas?

-Son gratis –le aseguró Zuko, tomando sus monedas y guardándolas-. No te preocupes.

-Ah, está bien… -dejó de hablar. Parecía, en cierta forma, nerviosa y jugaba con sus dedos sobre el mostrador-. Ey, Lee –empezó, levantando la mirada a él-. Hay un festival de aquí en dos semanas.

-Está bien –respondió Zuko, insensible, dándole la espalda y mirando alrededor del mostrador buscando algunas tazas limpias.

-Habrá un montón de comida y música… incluso baile –añadió Jin, oyéndose esperanzada.

-Suena divertido –apenas estaba escuchando.

-Estaba pensando en ir… -no completó la frase, sugerentemente.

El asintió, distraído.

-Deberías.

Desde sus asientos, detrás del mostrador, Katara y Toph escuchaban como si nada.

-Vaya conversador… -murmuró Toph. Katara rió por lo bajo.

-Apuesto que la está amenazando –respondió en voz baja, lo suficientemente fuerte para que Zuko escuchara-. Uno pensaría que un príncipe tendría más modales delante de una chica.

Una bandeja se azotó contra el mostrador y Zuko se giró.

-¡Si tienes algo que decirme, campesina, dímelo! –exigió. Katara se enderezó en su silla y la mitad de los clientes se volvieron para mirarlo. Jin echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Nunca lo había visto así antes.

Zuko estaba inclinado con la parte delantera del mostrador, sus manos aferradas al borde mientras asesinaba a la joven maestra agua con la mirada. Antes de que Katara pudiera contestar, Toph soltó un falso jadeo de conmoción. Se llevó la mano libre al pecho-

-¡Nunca había sido tratada tan rudamente! –exclamó Toph, bajando la taza y frunciendo el ceño. Katara miró a Toph con una expresión interrogante-. ¡Quiero hablar con el dueño inmediatamente!

Los ojos de Zuko se levantaron e instantáneamente se encontraron con los desaprobadores de su Tío. Iroh arqueó una ceja, como si le preguntara que había hecho para molestar a las pobres chicas. El dueño ya estaba yendo hacia ellos y Zuko perjuró mentalmente.

-Señorita Bei Fong, ¿Hay algo que puedo hacer por usted? –tartamudeó el dueño, ofreciéndole a Toph una sonrisa.

-Sí –empezó Toph, sacudiendo su mano despectivamente hacia el mostrador-. Su mesero le gritó a mi ayudante de cámara. Su rudeza fue más que innecesaria.

-Perdóneme, Señorita Bei Fong. Será despedido inmediatamente –una pequeña oleada de pánico atravesó a Zuko. ¿Quién era exactamente la maestra tierra ciega que era tan poderosa como para hacer que la ciudad hiciera lo que ella quería? ¿Bei Fong? ¡Nunca había oído de esa familia! Y era él, Príncipe de la Nación del Fuego. ¿Todo el mundo conocía a su familia y tenía que disculparse con una humilde maestra agua con ropas del Reino Tierra? La vida lo odiaba

-No, no –protestó Katara, sacudiendo las manos frente a él-. No es necesario. Una buena disculpa será suficiente.

El dueño miró a Katara y luego a Toph para confirmar.

-Una disculpa estará bien y de paso un poco más de esas tortitas de tres capas – para llevar.

-Por supuesto, Señorita Bei Fong –concedió el dueño. Se enderezó y le hizo señas a Zuko para que se acercara-. Lee, por favor discúlpate con la ayudante de cámara de la Señorita Bei Fong.

Le temblaban las manos de furia al rodear la esquina. Entornando sus ojos dorados, fulminó a Katara con la mirada.

-Lo siento –le dijo, apretando los dientes.

-Pedí una _buena_ disculpa –replicó Katara con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

Un día, borraré esa sonrisita de tu… Zuko inhaló profundamente. Calma, Zuko... calma... piensa en tu Tío. Tú no quieres darle más problemas a tu Tío. Es un pequeño precio que pagar por Tío.

-Por favor, perdoneme, señorita.

-¿Ves, no estuvo tan mal, o sí? –Insistió Katara, solo para fastidiarlo. Por dentro, ella soltó una carcajada malvada-. Estás perdonado, Júnior.

Le dedicó otra mirada asesina antes de inclinar silenciosamente su cabeza y volver al mostrador. Ella había golpeado un punto sensible con el comentario sobre los modales. ¿Quién se creía que era? Decir tales cosas cuando era probablemente ella quién no tenía ni una pizca de modales. Estúpida… hacerle perder su concentración y casi perder su empleo.

Con eso arreglado, el dueño fue personalmente a empacar los bocadillos para las chicas. Iroh se acercó.

-Gracias por eso. Le hubiera costado mucho encontrar otro trabajo –confesó.

Katara y Toph rieron ahogadamente.

-Puedo imaginarlo.

En el mostrador, Jin miró de soslayo a las dos jóvenes.

-¿Las conoces? –inquirió, curiosa.

-Coincidimos con ellas una vez o dos…

-¿En el circo?

-¿El circo? –Zuko arqueó una ceja, mirando a Jin como si hubiera perdido la cabeza-. Qué demo… ah… -Zuko asintió tontamente, agrandando los ojos-. Sí… en el circo –Jin rió como tonta y también asintió.

-Como sea, quería saber si querías ir al festival conmigo en dos semanas. Como amigos, por supuesto –agregó a toda prisa.

-Oh… bueno… eso depende del horario aquí –balbuceó Zuko estúpidamente-. Tendré que preguntarle al dueño primero para ver si puedo.

-De acuerdo, no hay problema –concedió Jin, sonriéndole-. Vendré más tarde esta semana por tu respuesta. ¡Gracias de nuevo! –lo saludó con la mano y se dirigió a la puerta. Tan pronto ésta se cerró tras ella, soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Cuánto es lo nuestro? –preguntó otra voz. Una joven de piel oscura de repente ocupó su campo de visión. Katara estaba buscando en un pequeño monedero, a unas pocas pulgadas del mostrador, frente a él-. Comimos té y algunas tortas –sacó algunas monedas y lo miró, tan calmada como pudo-. Tu Tío dijo que eran a mitad de precio –añadió, ignorando lo rápido que le latía el corazón, y el sentimiento de resquemor punzando en sus entrañas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –escupió en voz baja.

-Estoy tratando de pagar nuestro té y bocadillos –replicó Katara, sosteniendo algo de dinero y tratando de permanecer serena y natural-. También un plato de tarta de frutas y.

-No te hagas la tonta conmigo –rugió Zuko a media voz, inclinándose hacia delante, entornando los ojos-. El Avatar está aquí, ¿no es así?

Katara entornó también sus ojos.

-Pensé que tu Tío había dicho que eran refugiados tratando de empezar una nueva vida –siseó quedamente.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo –gruño.

-Bueno, el Avatar no es el tuyo, Júnior –rebatió. Dejó el dinero en el mostrador y se volvió bruscamente-. Vamos, Toph. Se hace tarde. No queremos meternos en ningún _problema_ camino a casa.

Zuko estaba que bullía. La maestra ciega se paró de su silla y prosiguió hacia la puerta, con Katara tras ella. Iroh las detuvo en la puerta, sonriendo acogedoramente.

-Espero verlas de nuevo. Tal vez la próxima vez, podamos sentarnos y tomar té juntos –ofreció.

-Me gustaría eso –accedió Toph. Katara miró por encima de su hombro. No podía resistir una última burla al joven que le regalaba miradas de desprecio al otro lado de la estancia.

-Por cierto –se dirigió al mesero, con una sonrisa de suficiencia en sus labios pintados-. Lindo delantal.

Zuko agrandó los ojos al ver que ella le restregaba su situación actual de plebeyo. Estaba a punto de gritarle cuando salieron por la puerta. Iroh suspiró profundamente.

-Es bueno ver rostros familiares de vez en cuando –sonrió al volverse hacia Zuko-. ¿No es cierto, sobrino?

-Sí… -Zuko frunció el ceño, comenzando a desatar su delantal alrededor su cintura. Lo levantó sobre su cabeza y lo colgó en un gancho en la pared.

-¿Lee? ¿A dónde vas? –indagó Iroh. Vio la expresión determinada en el rostro del joven y arrugó el entrecejo.

-Dile al dueño que me tomaré el resto de la noche libre –indicó Zuko. Se dirigió hacia el cuarto trasero-. Volveré tarde esta noche, Tío.

-Lee –llamó Iroh, apurándose tras el joven. _¡Dioses, por favor díganme que no va a seguirlas!_- ¡Lee, aguarda un segundo! –si estaban con el Avatar, debían de estar quedándose en la parte alta. Por la apariencia de sus vestidos, era bastante visible que estaban allí. Y la parte alta estaba atestada de Dai Li. Iroh atravesó el cuarto trasero y llegó a la puerta trasera. Se detuvo afuera y frunció el ceño. Zuko había desaparecido.

* * *

**N/A** – Por favor lean mi largo descargo sobre esta historia en mi perfil. Sepan que estoy escribiendo esto cuando estoy realmente aburrida en el trabajo y no tengo nada mejor que hacer, así que no la actualizaré casi todos los días como RdLl. Hay una posibilidad de que tal vez nunca la complete. Pero no se preocupen, no será algo épico que consista en dos docenas o más capítulos donde un día simplemente desapareceré de la faz de la tierra. :) Todo lo que pido es que esperen nada. Esto es un fic muy PWP (Plot? What Plot? ¿Trama? ¿Qué trama?). Gracias. :heart: DamageCtrl

-.-.-.-.-.

_N/T: Lo completo, jeje, y son 7 maravillosos Cáps., más largos que mi cabeza. Espero que hayan disfrutado, me digan que les pareció la traducción y no me maten por lo que voy a demorar con los otros. Son larguisímos y hace dos días reempecé el colegio, buah, Muchas gracias desde ya. Que les guste, un beso y mucha suerte._

_(Lo de tardar va también para Maestros de Tormenta Control :S)_


	2. Capítulo II

_**Bailando en la Oscuridad**_

_Capítulo Dos: Zuko el acosador_

_Por DamageCtrl_

_Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Avatar: la Leyenda de Aang ni nada relacionado con él_

_N/T: Yo tampoco, ni de la trama :) Es de DamageCtrl, ya lo saben, ¿no? ;)_

* * *

No era difícil seguir a las dos jóvenes que se dirigían a la parte alta. Las dos se detuvieron fuera de los pobres refugios de la parte baja; como si estuvieran usando un brillante rojo de la Nación del Fuego. Mientras hablaban entre ellas, mayormente de alguien llamado Sokka que iba a hacer la cena, fallaron en darse cuenta lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Eso estaba bien para Zuko. Significaba que estaban completamente ajenas a ser vigiladas, permitiendo que cualquiera las siguiera (1). Sin embargo, cuando llegaron al muro de la parte media, Zuko supo que tenía un problema. Los portones estaban bien custodiados y las dos pasaron con facilidad; sus ropas y el nombre de la chica Bei Fong reafirmando su identidad.

Zuko miró las ropas oscuras del Reino Tierra que llevaba. Gritaban plebeyo por todos lados y frunció el ceño. No estaban sucias ni nada. Su Tío era estricto en cuanto al aseo de las prendas. Y no tenían ni un rasguño, ni agujeros ni parches. Sin embargo, después de trabajar varias horas en la casa de té…

-¡Tú! –Zuko levantó la cabeza. Un hombre fornido con sus ojos verdes entornados lo miraba de arriba abajo, de pie junto a las puertas. Su uniforme señalaba que era un guardia.

Inmediatamente, Zuko se irguió.

-¿Puedo ayudarte? –replicó, tan fríamente como pudo. Sus ojos tratando de mirar por encima de los hombres del guardia y ver si las chicas aún estaban a la vista. Desde la posición de ventaja que tenía, todo lo que podía ver era dos manchas verde amarillentas desapareciendo cada vez más y más lejos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, refugiado? –escupió el guardia, aproximándose al mesero-. La parte media no es lugar para ti.

Cientos de blasfemias cruzaron la cabeza de Zuko. Sus ojos fueron hasta la enorme pared divisoria. No había forma de que pudiera escalarla. E incluso si llegaba a hacerlo, estaba bastante seguro que había guardias en la cima. Sus ojos fueron de vuelta hasta la puerta detrás del guardia. Había sólo una manera de llegar al Avatar.

-Soy un sirviente de la familia Bei Fong –le mintió Zuko al guardia-. Me dijeron que le hiciera un mandado a la Señorita Bei Fong y estoy volviendo.

-¿Tienes papeles? –inquirió el guardia.

-¿Papeles? -¿Acaso su voz se había elevado una octava repentinamente?

El guardia arrugó el entrecejo y entornó aún más los ojos.

-Papeles. Todos los sirvientes tienen papeles con su identidad y el sello de la familia para la que trabajan. Sin papeles. No hay entrada.

La cabeza de Zuko daba vueltas. No había forma de que pudiera falsificar un documento y un sello. Inhaló profundamente. Plan B.

-Escucha, ¿No sabes quien es la familia Bei Fong? –_Esto no va a funcionar. __Ni siquiera yo sé quién son_-. Si no me dejas pasar, ¡no podré atender a mi dama y me despedirán!

-Si no tienes papeles, no entras. Si te despiden, no es mi problema, chico –bufó el guardia.

-¿No es tu problema? –Zuko arrugó los ojos y levantó su mano, pinchando al fornido guardia amenazadoramente en el pecho con dos dedos-. Si crees que soy el único que tendrás problemas, estás equivocado. ¿Te atreves a contrariar a la heredera Bei Fong? ¡Si la Señorita Bei Fong no está feliz, unas cabezas rodaran! Y por cabeza, me refiero a la tuya.

Frunció el ceño tan amargamente como puedo, mientras miraba al guardia mascullar sus amenazas. Retrocedió y se volvió al otro guardia, inseguro de lo que debía hacer.

-¡Dice que es el sirviente de la heredera Bei Fong!

-¿Entonces qué estás esperando? –El segundo guardia, parado justo al lado de la puerta, frunció el ceño-. ¡Déjalo entrar! ¡La Señorita Bei Fong pasó por estas puertas hace un segundo!

El guardia soltó un gruñido bajo y fulminó a Zuko con la mirada. El mesero de té sonrió triunfalmente mientras el guardia se hacía a un lado.

-Sigue tu camino.

-Pensaba hacerlo –retrucó Zuko orgullosamente. Alzó la cabeza y caminó pasó por las puertas. Miró por encima del hombro, dedicándole una mirada amenazadora al guardia-. Y no creas que olvidaré humillación -advirtió.

El guardia resopló y Zuko desapareció tras los portones.

-Vaya sirviente… gallito. ¿Quién se cree qué es? ¿El príncipe?

Al otro lado del muro, Zuko agrandó los ojos. La parte media era más limpia. Las calles estaban pavimentadas. Las casas eran prolijas. Arrugó los ojos furiosamente. ¿Dejaban que los refugiados se revolcaran en la pobreza mientras esa gente vivía en el lujo? Solo podía imaginar como sería la parte alta.

Meneando la cabeza, dejó de lado las diferencias tras las paredes y se concentró en encontrar a las dos chicas que se las habían arreglado para eludirlo. Frunciendo el ceño, se abrió camino hacia la calle principal que llevaba a las puertas de la parte alta. Era obvio que irían por allí camino a casa.

Sin mirar atrás, aceleró el paso. Daría con ellas tarde o temprano.

* * *

-Bien –concedió Katara, mientras se subían la escarpada ladera del Distrito Financiero. Estaban a mitad de camino-. Repasemos la historia entera.

Toph suspiró profundamente.

-¿Fuimos al spa y después…?

-Fuimos por algo de té –continuó Katara. Toph arqueó una ceja-. Y luego regresamos.

-_¿Esa_ es tu historia? –Bufó Toph-. ¿No crees que preguntarán porque llegamos a casa tan tarde si todo lo que hicimos fue tomar té?

La maestra agua simplemente sacudió la mano, como quitándole importancia.

-No te preocupes por eso. Además, si les decimos eso, no estaremos mintiendo ni nada. solo reteniendo la verdad.

Toph se encogió de hombros.

-No sabía que estabas volviendo tan solapada.

-¡No me estoy volviendo solapada! –replicó Katara con orgullo. Además, si Aang y Sokka se enteran lo exageraran todo. Especialmente Sokka. Si siquiera se llega a enterar que vimos a Zuko…

-¿Qué? ¿Irá allí y le mostrará quién es el jefe? –Preguntó Toph-. Por favor… no podría ni siquiera matar un bebé alce dientes de león sin herirse de muerte en el proceso.

Katara suspiró pesadamente.

-¿Podemos simplemente apegarnos a la historia? ¿Por favor? No quiero que se enojen

-¿No se supone que le diríamos, de cualquier forma? –Toph arrugó el entrecejo, reprobadoramente-. Corrígeme si me equivoco, Katara, ¿pero el propósito de esto no era ir a ver si realmente eran ellos?

-Bueno, sí…

-¿Y no nos encontramos con que tus locas sospechas eran ciertas?

Katara frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres decir con locas?

-Solo digo –Toph se encogió de hombros-. Tenemos que decirles.

-Podemos contarle a Aang –accedió Katara-. no estará contento con que hayamos ido solas, pero lo superará.

-¿Y Cabeza Hueca? –persistió Toph.

-Veremos cuando llegue el momento.

Toph soltó un suspiro de exasperación.

-Y tú dices que yo no sé jugar en equipo… -refunfuñó con voz queda.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada –chilló Toph. Levantó sus brazos y los estiró por encima de la cabeza-. Ey, Katara… –empezó con calma. Había sentido unas vibraciones familiares siguiéndolas desde una distancia corta. Había estado con ellas desde que estuvieron en la parte baja-. ¿Sabes que nos está…?

-Sí, como que lo supuse –respondió Katara en voz más baja-. No creí que el Niño Delantal fuera a pasar por los primeros portones.

-¿Deberíamos ocuparnos de él? –indagó Toph.

-No podemos llevarlo hasta Aang –dijo Katara calmadamente-. Pero no podemos pelear con él aquí. Hay demasiada gente.

-¿Y? Soy maestra tierra. No es la gran cosa aquí –rebatió la doce añera.

-Me preocupa lo que él pueda hacer –contestó Katara-. O podemos perderlo, lo que sería mejor.

La sensación de pavor trepó por Toph una vez más.

-Dime que no tienes otro "plan"

-Sólo separémonos –prosiguió Katara con calma. Toph detuvo el paso-. Solo por un ratito. Nos encontraremos de vuelta en la casa. Si sigue a una de nosotras, simplemente trataremos de perderlo en la ciudad.

-¿Realmente crees que lo perderás? –insistió Toph, incrédula.

-Si no, siempre puedo gritar y los Dai Li o algún guardia vendrá corriendo –porfió Katara-. Arrastraran a Zuko a la parte baja y seré libre de irme a casa.

Toph quedó en su lugar, mirando el suelo fijamente con sus ojos blancos y con un pequeño ceño en su rostro.

-Sé que no puedo detenerte –admitió Toph-. Pero si no regresas en dos horas, les diré a los otros.

-Está bien, está bien –cabeceó Katara-. Dos horas. Lo entendí.

-Ten cuidado –dijo Toph. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un pedazo de papel-. Lo tomé de la casa. Dice que vives en la parte alta. Solo muestralo cuando llegues a la puerta.

Katara sonrió.

-Gracias, Toph.

La maestra tierra se encogió de hombros.

-Una de nosotras tiene que ser responsable… -masculló. Toph se volvió y tomó por una calle. Katara se guardó el papel dentro de sus batas, giró y caminó en otra dirección.

Unos ojos dorados estaban mirando. Desde donde estaba parado, como a una cuadra, detrás de un puesto de frutas. Zuko arrugó los ojos.

_¿Dónde van…?_

La maestra agua fue a la izquierda y la maestra tierra a la derecha. Arrojó una moneda de cobre a la joven dueña del puesto de frutas, mordió la fruta que había estado sosteniendo y fingido comprar. Mientras el dulce jugo se deslizaba por los rincones de su barbilla, su lengua rosa con un movimiento rápido lo lamió.

¿Estaban tratando de perderlo? No importaba. Eventualmente, tendrían que volver a casa y él encontraría al Avatar sin importar cómo. Se adelantó.

-¿Señor? –lo llamó una voz calma a sus espaldas.

Él se volvió, a medio morder.

-¿Qué?

-¿Su cambio? –la joven sonrió, con sus pálidas mejillas adquiriendo un matiz rojo. Levantó la mano para darle dos monedas de metal.

-Oh… quédatelo –se encogió de hombros. Estaba lleno de esas monedas gracias a las mujeres que le habían dejado propina. La joven asintió estúpidamente y se lo quedó mirando mientras masticaba su fruta.

-Entonces… ¿eres de… por aquí? –Zuko tragó el pedazo de fruta que tenía en la boca y lentamente comenzó a alejarse.

-Eh… tengo que irme –murmuró, nervioso. Giró y echó a correr por la calle. Arrojó el centro de la fruta por encima de su hombro al llegar a la intersección donde las amigas del Avatar se habían separado. Zuko dobló a la derecha, hacia donde la maestra tierra había caminado.

Era una maestra tierra… y podía aplastarlo contra una pared de piedra. Zuko dobló a la izquierda. La maestra agua ni siquiera tenía su cantimplora encima, la muy tonta y desprevenida. Sería mucho más fácil de manejar si una confrontación se hacía inevitable. Convenciéndose a sí mismo de su decisión, fue tras la chica de la Tribu Agua.

Katara se había detenido en la calle. Miró por encima de su hombro. Toph había desaparecido entre la multitud del anochecer. Sus ojos azules fueron de vuelta a la vidriera que estaba mirando. No era su idea original mirar vidrieras, pero era una venta de broches para el pelo y ganchos.

Su mano se deslizó hasta su bolsillo y pesó el pequeño monedero de dinero._ Umm… realmente no debería. Sokka se quejará si ve el broche nuevo y nada de comida… _soltó un suspiró profundo._ Decisiones, decisiones. _

Levantó la cabeza y vio una figura fugaz por el rabillo del ojo. Una pequeña exclamación escapó de sus labios y se obligó a no virar. Sus manos se cerraron a sus costados. Así que Zuko había decidido seguirla. Lo que significaba una cosa: la había considerado como la más débil de dos maestras.

Katara enfureció ante la idea, la sangre le hervía con la idea de que le consideraran inferior a Toph para pelear. Podía ser verdad, pero él no tenía que refregárselo en la cara. Escudriñó la calle aledaña con sus ojos azules. Un balde de agua. Un charco. Cualquier cosa que pudiera usar sería bienvenida.

Mientras avanzaba por la calle, se maldijo mentalmente por no haber llevado su cantimplora. Desentonaría, había pensado originalmente. Si el Maestro Pakku la viera ahora, la degradaría de vuelta a pupila. Se encogió ante la simple idea.

Cada vez que pasaba un callejón, echaría un vistazo al costado, esperando ver algo con agua. No vio nada de agua hasta que estaba casi en la puerta y encontró una vieja bomba de agua. Hizo un bailecito en su cabeza. Recogería un poco de agua y congelaría al príncipe exiliado a una pared y luego correría hasta el portón. Era simple, sencillo y brillante por donde se lo viera.

Se acercó y movió sus manos sobre la bomba de agua. Agrandó los ojos_. Oh… maravilloso… ¡Por supuesto, la única fuente de agua que encuentro está seca! _Movió las manos sobre la bomba una vez más, tratando de advertir cualquier líquido en el interior de los caños o el pozo al que llevaba.

Zuko se escondía en las sombras de uno de los edificios cerca del muro divisor. Entornó los ojos al verla parada al lado de la bomba de agua. Sus manos se estaban moviendo, pero nada sucedía. Sonrió con satisfacción. La fuente de agua debía de estar tapada. Eso explicaría porque no había nadie en la zona. Sus ojos dorados miraron alrededor del patio vacío detrás de una serie de casas, justo antes de del muro que separaba la parte media de la alta.

Dudó por un momento. ¿Ella sabía que él estaba ahí? ¿Por qué sino estaría buscando agua si no sabía que la necesitaría para pelear? Zuko presionó su espalda contra la pared de la casa. Podía confrontarla allí o tenderle un anzuelo y dejarle creer que ya no la estaba siguiendo. Y eso subsecuentemente lo llevaría al Avatar.

Sería una mejor idea esperar que bajara la guardia. Sin embargo, si tenía que pasar por las puertas hacia la parte alta, necesitaría de su ayuda. Pero también… ¿Por qué lo ayudaría? Eran enemigos.

_Decisiones, decisiones..._

Katara fulminó con la mirada a la traicionera bomba de agua. Rugiendo, la pateó y soltó un gritito. Saltó hacia atrás, tratando de ignorar la punzante sensación en su pie y Zuko arqueó una ceja en sombras. Gruñendo, levantó los brazos en el aire y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡Si quieres seguirme, Zuko, vamos, inténtalo! –exclamó en voz alta. Eso confirmaba bastante bien sus primeras sospechas.

-Planeo hacerlo… -respondió en voz baja. Se empujó a sí mismo de la pared y permaneció a la sombra del edificio mientras seguía a Katara por la calle. Aparentemente, se había dado por vencido.

Salió por la calle principal y marchó hacia la puerta. Su rostro estaba ceñudo, obviamente molesta, y concentrada y en su destino. Entonces, justo una cuadra antes de la puerta, alguien chocó con ella. Katara tambaleó hacia atrás y sacudió la cabeza, recuperando el equilibrio. Levantó la mirada y retrocedió.

Zuko puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Era propensa a los accidentes o qué? Ni siquiera estaba mirando a donde iba y ahora tres grandes hombres estaban sobre ella. podía oír la voz de ella tratando de razonar con los hombres y disculparse. Entonces uno la tomó de la muñeca.

-¡Au! ¡Ey! ¡Dije que lo sentía! –Katara hizo una mueca, cuando una mano grande e insensible agarró su muñeca -. ¡Déjame! –tiró hacia atrás, pero el primer hombre la sostuvo con firmeza.

-¡Danos tu dinero! –exigió.

-¿Me están asaltando? –Saltó Katara-. ¡Ni siquiera puedo pagar un broche nuevo para el pelo!

-¿Crees que nos tragaremos eso? –Preguntó el segundo hombre-. Mírate, toda vestida como la clase alta. ¡Probablemente de alguna familia rica!

Katara entornó los ojos.

-¡Se los advierto, déjenme ir!

-¿O qué? –replicó con desdén. Zuko hizo un paso hacia delante. Era la hora de hacer el papel de príncipe heroico… incluso si era por ella… A veces, tratar de ser honorable era difícil.

No había dado ni dos pasos cuando un gemido de dolor llegó a sus oídos. El gran hombre había caído de rodillas, repentinamente y caído en redondo, agarrándose la ingle. Inmediatamente soltó a la maestra agua que no vaciló ni un segundo más. Echó a correr como si se le fuera la vida en ello, levantando el dobladillo de su pollera mientras corría.

Una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia surcó su rostro. Tal vez no era completamente estúpida. Miró nuevamente al hombre en el suelo. Uno de ellos estaba ayudando a ponerse en pie al hombre caído que gritaba que alguien atrapara a la muchacha que había tenido la osadía de patearlo ahí abajo. El tercer hombre fue tras ella. Zuko se deslizó de nuevo entre las sombras de la calle aledaña y los siguió.

Katara podía ver la puerta delante de ella. Mentalmente maldijo al ver la pequeña fila de gente bien vestida sosteniendo sus papeles para pasar por las puertas. Miró por encima de su hombro. El hombre todavía estaba corriendo tras ella. A ese ritmo la alcanzaría antes de que estuviera segura al otro lado. Agarrándose la falda contra ella para evitar pisarse el ruedo, dobló cerrado a la derecha.

Zuko frunció el ceño. ¿A dónde iba? ¡La puerta estaba justo ahí enfrente! Vio como el hombre seguía tras ella. El segundo hombre ya estaba llegando al callejón y Zuko gruñó. ¡Nunca llegaría al Avatar si la seguían corriendo! Cuando el primer hombre, el que la había agarrado de la muñeca, apareció frente a él, Zuko corrió hacia delante.

El hombre no vio el pie de Zuko hasta que lo golpeó en la cabeza. Su cuerpo se dobló y cayó con un ruido sordo al piso. Zuko aterrizó a unos pocos pies de él y fue tras la maestra agua. Paró, resbalando al otro lado del callejón. Había una fuente en el centro de un pequeño patio de piedra.

Había algunos sirvientes cerca de la fuente, recogiendo agua para lavar que se habían detenido para observar a la joven levantar los brazos y arrojar un poderoso chorro de agua a uno de los hombres. Uno fue arrojado contra la pared, justo a la izquierda de Zuko. Soltó un gruñido, desmoronándose al suelo, inconsciente. Frente a él, los ojos del segundo hombre se abrieron como platos. Retrocedió, tambaleando, mientras Katara jugaba con una pelota de agua en sus manos.

-Trata de robarme, ¿quieres? –masculló, con su cabello fuera de lugar y un fino brillo de sudor en su frente. Alzó las manos y arrojó el agua hacia delante. El hombro soltó un grito antes de terminar contra la pared y deslizarse al piso junto a su amigo inconsciente-. ¡Y _tú_!

Zuko levantó la mirada e inmediatamente enfrentó sus ojos con la maestra de ojos azules. Había sacado un chorro de agua de la fuente y flotaba alrededor de su cuerpo. Este no era su día.

No podía pelear con ella. No con todas esas mujeres mirando. En el segundo que hiciera fuego, lo arrastrarían a prisión. Y que lo arrastraran a prisión era el mejor de los escenarios. Todavía no sabía que le había pasado a Jet… Retrocedió y levantó las manos defensivamente.

-No hagas nada precipitado, campesina.

-No sé como pasaste por esas puertas, ¡pero vas a dejar de seguirme! –exclamó Katara, fastidiada-. Aléjate de mí y mis amigos, ¿entendido?

Zuko arrugó el entrecejo.

-No estás condiciones para decirme lo que debo… -sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un chorro de agua que iba hacia él. Sin pensarlo dos veces, esquivó el agua y echó a correr hacia adelante. Ella podía ser una excelente maestra agua, ¿pero podía pelear?

Katara jadeó cuando él zigzagueó sus ataques. De repente, estaba justo frente a ella, agarrándola. Soltó un gritito, empujándolo con agua.

-¡Déjame en paz! –rugió.

Había llegado muy lejos como para retirarse en ese momento. Descubriría donde estaba el Avatar aunque tuviera que obligarla a llevarlo hasta allí. Retrocedió, tropezando y sacudió la cabeza. Sus ropas estaban húmedas y las miró, indignado. Un gruñido gravo escapó de su gargante.

-¡Las lavé anoche!

-¡Bien, déjame ayudarte a lavarlas de nuevo! –gritó Katara, listilla.

Levantó los brazos por encima de su cabeza y Zuko se apresuró hacia delante. Sin pensarlo, se estiró y agarró uno de sus brazos. El cuerpo de ella rozó el de él y el príncipe desterrado perdió el equilibrio.

Ella se soltó de un ritón y lo empujó a un lado, enviándolo a una larga cuba llena de agua sucia. Se oyó un chapuzón y Katara giró. Zuko estaba sentado, descansando en sus brazos que colgaban a los lados de la cuba. Tenía burbujas de jabón en el cabello y los hombros y también flotaban a su alrededor mientras estaba sentado ahí. Cuando abrió los ojos, la vio tomar una profunda bocanada de aire y exhalar. El sonido del hielo cristalizándose resonó en sus oídos y miró hacia abajo. Lo estaba congelando en una _cuba de agua sucia_.

Soltó un rugido grave y luchó por moverse, pero se encontró congelado en el lugar. Lo había congelado. _Otra vez_. Estaba que explotaba. Hubiera sido muy fácil escapar. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era elevar su temperatura corporal y romper el hielo, pero había demasiados testigos.

-No quiero volver a verte jamás, ¿entiendes? –Farfulló Katara, surgiendo amenazante sobre su figura helada y empapada-. ¡Y ni siquiera _intentes_ seguirme a casa! –Zuko sintió que la cara le ardía de humillación por la docena de ojos femeninos que aterrizaron sobre él, reprobadoramente. La maestra agua salió corriendo del patio sin decir más y dejó a Zuko congelado a la cuba.

-Horrible joven –clamó una anciana al pasar, sosteniendo una canasta de ropa limpia sobre la cabeza. le dedicó una fulminante mirada de desaprobación-. ¡No sé lo que le hiciste, pero ciertamente te lo mereces!

-¿Qué? –Zuko jadeó conmocionado-. No, yo no hice nada…

-Hombres –escupió otra mujer, asqueada.

-Cerdos, todos –añadió otra. Zuko sintió que su cara se caldeaba más con cada comentario.

-¡No entienden! –exclamó, avergonzado de que lo acusaran de tener relaciones con la maestra agua. ¡Y peor, que pensaran de él como una clase de pervertido!-. ¡No le hice nada!

-Pst –se mofó la última mujer al pasar junto a él-. Quizás _ese_ es tu problema.

* * *

-¿Podemos comer ahora? –preguntó Sokka. Había pasado dos horas trabajando como un burro sobre una cocina caliente en un intento por hacer la cena de todos. Se sentó en un lado de la mesa baja mientras que Aang se ubicó frente a él. Toph se sentó en un extremo.

-Démosle unos minutos más –sugirió Aang-. Entonces comeremos.

De repente, un rugido grave vino de Sokka y el Guerrero de la Tribu Agua sonrió tímidamente. Se palmeó el estómago.

-¿Qué? ¡Tengo hambre!

-Le doy otros cinco minutos –sentenció Toph.

-¿Entonces qué? –Suspiró Sokka-. ¿Comemos?

-No, entonces salimos a buscarla –Toph frunció el ceño. Sabía que separarse era una idea horrible. Pero Katara era testaruda, justo como el resto del grupo. Excepto posiblemente por Aang. Y Momo. Y Appa, si estuviera ahí.

Las cejas de Aang se fruncieron.

-Toph, ¿dónde está Katara?

-Sí, ¿no fueron juntas al spa? –prosiguió Sokka, estudiando los bordes de su boomerang, aburrido.

-Eh… sí –confirmó Toph-. Pero ella quería caminar después de que fuimos a tomar té.

-¿Té? –bufó Sokka.

-¿Fueron a tomar té? –repitió Aang, confundido. Eso no sonaba como a ellas.

-Fue mi pedido –explicó Toph-. No había tomado una buena taza de té en un tiempo y aquí, Cabeza Hueca no es exactamente el mejor cocinero del mundo.

-Ey –Sokka frunció el ceño-. ¿Sabes cuanto trabajé sobre el horno caliente, hasta que se me gastaran los dedos, para poder darles a ustedes, desagradecido, una comida caliente? –exclamó, levantando las manos. Había dos curitas en dos dedos, intercalados, en cada mano.

-Bueno… al menos tus cortadas disminuyeron –ofreció Aang. Sokka arrugó el entrecejo-. Y ya no prendes los trapos de la cocina.

-Si te vas a burlar de mi estilo, entonces no comas mi comida –replicó Sokka, con orgullo.

-¿Estilo? –Resopló Toph-. ¿Te refieres a la serie de accidentes de cocina?

-No son accidentes, de acuerdo. Solo estoy tratando de desarrollar nuevas técnicas –rebatió Sokka, orgullosamente.

Aang cabeceó.

-Claro…

Un sonido se pudo oír desde la puerta delantera y el grupo se volvió en esa dirección.

-Volvió –anunció Toph al sentir las familiares pisadas de Katara vibrando en el suelo-. Por fin… -agregó en voz baja.

Las puertas se abrieron y una Katara sin aliento, entró tambaleante. Su cabello estaba fuera de lugar y su falda arrugada.

-¡Lamento llegar tarde! –resolló, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-¿Dónde estabas? –Demandó Sokka inmediatamente-. ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo te hemos esperado?

-Lo siento, sé que es tarde –respondió Katara. Se sacó los zapatos de una patada y se dirigió a la mesa-. Me quedé mirando vidrieras y perdí la noción del tiempo.

-Te dije que debíamos venir derecho a casa después de salir de la casa de té –le reprochó Toph mientras Sokka tomaba los palitos y comenzaba a atacar la comida-. Pero tú insististe. ¿Conseguiste algo?

-No –contestó Katara, sirviendo comida en su plato como si nada-. Estaba este _delantal_ que iba a venir a casa conmigo, pero al final, lo deseché y quedó atrás.

-Que mal –Sokka se encogió de hombros, empalando más comida en su boca-. Nos habría servido un delantal por aquí.

* * *

Iroh estaba podando las hojas de su planta, tratando de ahogar la preocupación que su impulsivo sobrino le estaba causando al ir tras esas dos dulces jovencitas que eran amigas del Avatar. El general retirado, meneó la cabeza.

Oyó la puerta abrirse y se volvió.

-Ahí estás…

-No quiero hablar de eso –la puerta se cerró de un portazo y Zuko entró en el pequeño apartamento, sus ropas todavía húmedas. Iroh arqueó una ceja.

-Hueles a jabón... ¿estuviste lavando?

Zuko manoteó el picaporte de su dormitorio y se metió dentro.

-¡Dije que no quería hablar de eso! –la puerta se cerró tras él y Iroh soltó un profundo suspiro.

-La cena está en la cocina… -anunció.

Dentro de su habitación, Zuko secó rápidamente al vapor sus ropas antes de agarrar la faja alrededor de su cintura y desatarla. Sus ropas cayeron al suelo, pieza por pieza, mientras atravesaba el cuarto y para ponerse su ropa de dormir.

Todavía estaba furioso. Lo había congelado a una cuba de agua sucia. Una maldita cuba de agua sucia que estaba llena de agua y jabón. Tuvo que esperar a que todas las mujeres se fueran antes de poder derretir el hielo y liberarse. Atravesó sus ropas amontonadas. Pagaría por su humillación. Sacó una serie de ropas negras y ajustadas y las dejó aparte.

Zuko volvió al montón de ropa y buscó en uno de los bolsillos. Sacó un papel arrugado que había caído de entre las batas de la maestra agua cuando había girado. Aparentemente, no se había dado cuenta. Cuando finalmente hubo salido de la cuba, había levantado el papel.

Era su boleto a la parte alta.

* * *

-¿Li? –Jin se inclinó sobre el mostrando, mirando al joven. Zuko le daba la espalda, permaneciendo parado sobre él, murmurando algo incomprensible a media voz-. ¿Li, estás bien?

-Estoy bien… -respondió, apretando los dientes y en voz baja. Tres días después de que lo había dejado congelado en una cuba de agua, a merced de las miradas asesinas de las sirvientas y que lo llamaran "cerdo" por ser hombre, todavía estaba echando chispas.

Cuando llegó al trabajo la mañana siguiente a su encuentro con la maestra agua, había estado ceñudo e irritable todo el día. El dueño lo había enviado a casa después de que rompiera cinco tazas, cuatro platos y una tetera, además de gritarle a un cliente. Eso lo puso aún más irritable. Sin embargo, si quería seguir trabajando, debía dejar los problemas en casa. Eso fue imposible.

Detrás de él, Jin suspiró cansinamente. Había estado tratando de llamar su atención desde que había llegado una hora atrás. Pero como siempre, la casa de té estaba llena y Zuko estaba ocupado sirviendo o murmurando para sí mismo como para notarla. Finalmente, decidió que la ruta directa era lo mejor y se acercó a él mientras estaba en el mostrador.

-¿Li, hice algo que te molestara? –Finalmente, se volvió. Su ceja sana arrugada.

-¿Por qué piensas que estoy molesto? –preguntó. Hizo una mueca por dentro. Incluso sonaba molesto.

Jin clavó la mirada en el mostrador de madera.

-Has estado farfullando para ti mismo toda la mañana. Y escuché a los otros clientes decir que te mandaron a casa el otro día… ¿pasó algo?

_Sí. Pasó algo. Y _ella _lo pagará_. Zuko meneó la cabeza.

-Nada. Todo bien.

Jin jugó con su cabello. Obviamente no estaba bien.

-¿Es por esa chica…? –Zuko casi dejó caer la caja de té que estaba levantando. Jin bajó la mirada-. Es por esa chica…

Zuko cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente para calmarse mientras ponía la caja en mostrador.

-Preferiría no hablar de ello –replicó en el tono más calmo que pudo-. Solo olvídate de ella.

Empezó a desenvolver la caja y acomodar las cajas más pequeñas de hojas secas.

-Era realmente bonita… nunca había visto ojos azules antes.

-¿Quién tiene ojos azules? –preguntó Iroh, uniéndoseles. Puso una bandeja con una tetera vacía sobre el mostrador junto a Zuko-. Necesito una nueva ración de ginseng para el Sr. Kwan.

Zuko simplemente asintió e Iroh se volvió a Jin.

-La chica que vino el otro día… tenía ojos azules… piel oscura.

-Ah, su nombre es Katara –le contó Iroh alegremente-. Una chica muy dulce –detrás de él, escuchó a Zuko bufar con indiferencia, pero lo ignoró.

-¿De dónde es? Nunca había visto a alguien con ojos azules antes –averiguó Jin, interesada.

-Es de la Tribu Agua –informó Iroh-. Todos ellos tienen ojos azules de cada matiz imaginable.

-¿La Tribu Agua? –Jin se animó-. ¿Se presentaron en la Tribu Agua con el circo?

-¿El circo…? –repitió Iroh. Le echó un vistazo a Zuko-. Sí… con el circo.

-Eso debe haber sido emocionante…

-Sí, la próxima vez te la presentaré –una serie de sonidos metálicos se escuchó a sus espaldas y se volvió. Zuko se estaba chupando el dedo y fulminaba con la mirada el agua derramada-. ¿Li, estás bien?

Zuko se giró y le dirigió una mirada asesina a su Tío.

-¿Qué quieres decir con próxima vez? –inquirió-. Esas dos no van a regresar.

-Por supuesto que sí –replicó Iroh-. Les envié un cupón.

-Les enviaste… -Zuko dejó de hablar y se quedó mirando a su Tío, atónito-. ¡Ni siquiera sabes donde viven! –exclamó.

-Sí, pero envié un mensajero y él pudo encontrarlas por mí cuando le di los nombres –explicó Iroh. Buscó en su bolsillo y sacó una carta-. ¿Ves? Incluso respondieron.

-¡Dame eso! –Zuko le arrebató la carta de las manos y recorrió con la vista el papel doblado en busca de alguna dirección. La desdobló y leyó por encima de las palabras. Soltó un gemido de frustración y la estrujó-. ¡Todo lo que dice es que les encantaría regresar y agradecen el té!

-Lo sé. ¿No fue amable de su parte? –sonrió Iroh.

Zuko arrojó el papel al tacho de basura.

-Olvídalo –Iroh se apresuró a recuperar la carta antes de que Zuko arrojara los restos de té al tacho-. Aquí está el té del Sr. Kwan –farfulló, entregándole la bandeja a Iroh.

El general retirado se la sacó de las manos y se dirigió a una mesa en la esquina, donde un hombre mayor estaba esperando. Jin rió ligeramente entre dientes.

-Tu Tío es realmente tierno.

-Sí… -gruñó Zuko. Otro cliente se acercó al mostrador y pagó. Cuando Zuko se giró para guardar el dinero, Jin se estiró y lo agarró de la manga.

-Ey, ¿Li…? –le dio una mirada interrogante y lo soltó-. ¿Pensaste lo que te dije?

-¿Qué? –frunció el ceño.

-El festival –insistió Jin-. ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo? –en algún lugar, al fondo de su mente, vagamente recordó a la muchacha mencionarlo-. Dijiste que le preguntarías al dueño si estaba de acuerdo con que te tomaras la noche libre.

-Oh… cierto… -comenzó Zuko, cabeceando-. Yo… yo no he tenido oportunidad de preguntarle aún –la decepción se dibujó en el rostro de Jin y Zuko arrugó el entrecejo. Había sido insensible una vez más-. Dame un segundo –la cara de Jin se encendió cuando lo vio hacer a un lado la caja de té y dirigirse al cuarto trasero. Oyó murmullos provenientes del cuarto y luego Zuko salió-. Puedo ir.

-¡Genial! –Clamó Jin-. ¡Te encantará! ¡Habrá música y toneladas de comida y baile! –sonrió con suficiencia-. Sabes bailar, ¿no?

Él bufó indignado.

-Por supuesto que sé bailar.

Diez años de lecciones oficiales de baile cuando niño no es algo que olvidas.

Jin rió tontamente.

-¡No puedo esperar!

* * *

-Así que… ¿van a ir de nuevo? –inquirió Aang. Estaba sentado en el borde de una pared que llevaba a la fosa donde estaba Toph acariciando los bebés cangunejo en el zoológico. Katara estaba parada a su lado, recostada en la paresita.

-No lo sé… -no completó la frase-. Nos envió un cupón.

-Creo que deberían.

Se tensó y se irguió. Katara volvió su cabeza hacia el calvo Avatar.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –le preguntó, ceñuda-. Aang, ¿te olvidas quienes dijimos que trabajan en ese negocio?

Dos días atrás, un mensajero había llegado a la casa cerca de la hora de cenar con un mensaje para Katara y Toph de "Mushi". Primero, Sokka les había cuestionado, preguntándoles quién era ese al Mushi y por qué él le enviaba un mensaje a Katara. Después de que se las arreglaron para convencerlo que Mushi era en realidad un anciano que hacía té, Sokka desistió.

Sin embargo, Aang era curioso. Cuando leyó la nota, siguió leyendo "sobrino" y como él "no podía esperar para verlas de nuevo". Aparentemente, Aang también había escuchado del mejor hacedor de té en Ba Sing Sé, y en sus búsquedas de Appa, oyó del chico con la cicatriz. Sumó dos y dos y descubrió todo. Toph terminó explicando lo que había pasado y cómo todo había sido idea de Katara.

No estaba contento con que hayan ido solas, pero ya había pasado y prefería lidiar con el presente.

-Pero no les hicieron nada –porfió Aang-. Digo, les dieron té… incluso un descuento. No las atacaron.

-Pero Zuko sí nos siguió –Katara frunció el ceño-. Ni siquiera sé como pasó las puertas para meterse en la parte media. Si no lo congelaba en esa cuba de agua, podía haberme seguido hasta ti.

Aang masculló la información.

-No lo sé, Katara… si están aquí y sólo están trabajando en la casa de té, no creo que estemos en ningún peligro.

-Todavía no confío en ellos… especialmente en Zuko –volvió a fruncir el ceño-. Después de todo lo que hizo, ir tras nosotros…

-No es un mal tipo, Katara –le aseguró Aang-. ¿Recuerdas cuando peleamos con él contra esa chica?

-Lo sé, lo sé… -Katara suspiró pesadamente. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás-. ¿Pero qué hay si te encuentra? No puedo arriesgarnos.

-Creo que si hablas con Iroh, estará bien.

-¿Y su obsesivo sobrino?

-No hará nada… no creo que pueda –agregó Aang suavemente-. Estarían en graves problemas.

-Supongo que no hará daño averiguar por qué están aquí… -acordó Katara débilmente-. Está bien… Toph y yo iremos después de que lleguen por correo mis documentos sustitutos.

-¿Documentos sustitutos? –repitió Aang.

Katara cabeceó.

-Sí, ya sabes, esos documentos que dicen que soy residente de la parte alta. Los necesito para regresar si dejó el área. Perdí el original.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Terminé! –gritó Toph desde el hoyo. Los otros dos miraron hacia abajo, mientras Toph azotaba su pie en el suelo y levantaba una serie de escalones de piedra hacia donde estaban los otros dos. Subió la escalera y saltó justo a ellos antes de volver la tierra a su lugar.

-¿Qué tal los cangunejos? –inquirió Katara.

-Nada mal, pero sigo prefiriendo el tigre-armadillo –Toph sonrió satisfecha. Katara rió entre dientes-. ¡Volvamos!

Los tres se despidieron del cuidador antes de echar a andar hacia los muros de la ciudad. Un carruaje los estaba esperando y subieron en él.

-Me preguntó dónde está Sokka… -Katara no completó la frase.

-Probablemente en la casa de poesía de nuevo –suspiró Aang-. Dijo que tenía que arreglar ciertos puntos con la directora.

-No harán que lo arresten, ¿verdad? –Katara se encogió.

-No, a menos que sea realmente malo –sonrió Aang.

-Gracias por sacarnos, Pies Ligeros –dijo Toph recostándose contra el asiento-. ¿Alguna señal de Appa?

Aang soltó un suspiro pesado y meneó la cabeza.

-No… -miró por la ventana con una expresión melancólica en el rostro-. Espero que podamos encontrarlo pronto…

-Sí… -Katara suspiró tristemente. Miró por la ventana de su lado del carruaje mientras pasaba por una calle lateral. Entornó los ojos al reconocer a un joven de verde oscuro, barriendo frente a una casa de té. Volvió la cabeza-. Pronto…

Toph advirtió la tristeza que llenó el carruaje y se enderezó en su lugar.

-Ey, escuché que hay un festival en un par de días –empezó, tratando de aligerar el ambiente-. Habrá montones de comida y gente. ¿Quizás podríamos encontrar alguien que sepa dónde está Appa?

-Es una pequeña posibilidad, pero quizás oigamos un rumor… -musitó Aang-. ¿Cuándo es?

-En unos días… -le contó-. Podemos llevar a Sokka, también. Díganle que habrá comida e irá corriendo.

Katara esbozó una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, entonces… investigaremos un poco durante el festival. Quizás podamos encontrar algo.

* * *

Aparte del hecho que los guardias lo habían llamado "Joven Maestro Katara" cada vez que pasó por una de esas malditas puertas, meterse en la parte alta había sido tan fácil, que no pudo evitar sonreír. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era mostrar el papel que la maestra agua había dejado caer y se apartaban de su camino sin cuestionar.

Riéndose por lo bajo de que tenía un "nombre que sonaba femenino" a sus espaldas había sido molesto, pero no lo suficiente como para desviarlo de su búsqueda personal. Zuko estaba ahora en la parte alta y fruncía el ceño ante las calles perfectamente arregladas, las casas hermosas y prolijas que las alineaban, los puentes de piedra, el agua clara, y el ladrillo y las piedras que revestían las avenidas.

Todo en la parte alta era _perfecto_. Casi demasiado perfecto. Como vivir en un mundo de ensueño. Y ahí estaba él, viviendo en un apartamento como okupa. Era indignante. Había sospechado que la parte alta era mucho más opulenta que las demás, pero nunca esperó que las diferencias fuesen tan grandes.

Escuchó pisadas tras de si y saltó de vuelta contra las oscuras sombras de una de las casas. Los soldados patrullaban la parte alta como un reloj. Apenas podía poner un pie a la luz de la luna sin ver un soldado caminando ante él. Como consecuencia, encontrar al Avatar era mucho más difícil de lo que originalmente había esperado.

Zuko no podía simplemente parar a alguien y preguntarle dónde vivía el Avatar. Y todo estaba tan mortalmente calmo que empezaba a perturbarlo. ¿Dónde estaba la gente? ¿Ya estaban todos dormidos? No era_ tan_ tarde ¿Había algún toque de queda del que no sabía nada?

Escuchó para ver si alguien más se acercaba y se apresuró en avanzar. Se deslizó por un terraplén cubierto de césped y echó a correr bajo un puente de piedra. Y entonces fue cuando los escucó.

-Cállate, Sokka.

-No, no… en serio, debiste haberte visto –rió una voz masculina-. ¡Parecías un pingüino sin habilidad motora!

Zuko observó como un chorro de agua se levantaba del arroyo que pasaba bajo el puente. Un pequeño estruendo se oyó y entonces la voz masculina gritó.

-¡No me veía como un pingüino! –soltó la femenina.

-Bien, ¡solo descongela mi pie, Katara! –exclamó Sokka.

-No, espera a que se derrita –retrucó Katara-. ¡Si te vas a reír, iré a practicar los pasos que Toph me enseñó en otro lugar!

-¿Qué? ¡Está oscuro! –gritó Sokka. Zuko la escuchó alejarse-. ¡Katara! ¡Esta no es manera de tratar a tu hermano!

-¡Adiós, Sokka!

-¡Katara! –una parte de Zuko sintió el dolor del pobre idiota, teniendo una hermana menor con la que lidiar. Por supuesto, si hubiera sido Azula, congelarlo a un puente de piedra no habría sido el final del ajuste de cuentas.

Meneando la cabeza, salió de debajo del puente y corrió por el otro lado del terraplén. Trepando por un árbol cercano, echó un vistazo a través de las ramas y sonrió viendo al chico de la Tribu Agua cincelando el bloque de hielo en su pie con el boomerang. Por como se veía, estaría allí por un buen rato.

* * *

Katara había desaparecido en uno de los muchos parques bien cuidados de la parte alta. Estaban ahí para ayudar a embellecer el paisaje. Y estaban haciendo muy bien su trabajo, sin embargo, le entristecía que la gente de la parte más pobre se viera privadas de esa belleza. Todos debían poder usar un lugarcito para descansar del ajetreado torbellino de las calles de la ciudad.

Entró al jardín. Ella y Toph habían paseado en él una pocas veces la semana anterior. Luego Toph se aburrió y quiso ir a otro lugar que no involucrara sentarse y "contemplar el paisaje". Echando un vistazo alrededor para asegurarse que nadie podía verla humillándose mientras practicaba, encontró un área bien escondida detrás de un gran árbol repanchigado. Sus ramas y hojas casi tocaban el suelo, sirviendo como una cortina sobre la tierra y el agua circuncidante.

Cuando estuvo segura que nadie podía verla, levantó las manos e inhaló profundamente. Toph y Aang habían empezado a hablar de baile y como se bailaría en el festival. Toph rió discretamente y dijo que Aang sería probablemente bueno al ser de pies ligeros. Literalmente. Cuando se metió en la conversación, anunció que nunca había aprendido a bailar.

Después de todo, ¿Qué bien reportaría bailar cuando había comida para cocinar, ropas que lavar y remendar, y gente que atender? Los únicos bailes que conocía eran bailes tribales… y ni siquiera se los sabía muy bien. Así que cuando volvieron a la casa, Toph empezó otra serie de lecciones. Aang estuvo de acuerdo, diciendo que nunca se sabía cuando volverían a ir a otro evento formal.

Una hora con lo básico, y Sokka volvió justo cuando Katara estaba tratando de seguir los pasos y proclamó que parecía un pingüino. Había salido furiosa, y Sokka la había seguido a pesar de las advertencias de Aang. Y es así como se encontró congelado a un puente. Katara sonrió para sí con satisfacción.

_Eso le enseñará…_

Además, no era como si pudiera ir llorando a Gran-Gran como hacia cuando ella le arrojaba bolas de nieve cuando eran pequeños. Meneó la cabeza y empezó a susurra los pasos. Solo para fastidiar a Sokka, aprendería. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser?

* * *

Zuko sacudió la cabeza detrás de la máscara azul. Ella era posiblemente la peor bailarina que había visto alguna vez. Su postura estaba todo mal. Sus pasos eran forzosos y entrecortados. La mitad del tiempo, giraba o avanzaba en la dirección equivocada, y dos veces, cayó. ¿Cómo era posible para alguien ser tan excelente maestra agua, admitió para sí de mala gana, y carecer absolutamente de ritmo?

Gritó al caer por tercera vez. Golpeó las manos contra el suelo.

-¡Yo puedo hacerlo! –exclamó en la oscuridad.

Zuko puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sí, cuando el Tío Iroh renuncie al té… -murmuró quedamente. Se recostó contra el árbol mientras estaba sentado en una rama bastante alta. Ella no había notado su presencia aún, pero deducía que tampoco lo haría. El grueso follaje del árbol envolvía la zona en la oscuridad. Solo la luz de la luna reflejada en el lago perforaba la cortina de hojas y ramas.

Tarde o temprano, se daría por vencida. Se agotaría e iría a casa. Y entonces la seguiría. Tenía menos posibilidades de que le viera si estaba cansada. Zuko se cruzó de brazos. Al menos estaba moderadamente entretenido. Después de una hora y media, su torpeza era más patética que divertida. Empezó a preguntarse si no debió de haber esperado que el chico de la Tribu Agua se descongelara.

La maestra agua se estaba frustrando más y más. Podía afirmarlo solo con ver el agua en la costa golpear de vez en cuando, reflejando sus emociones. Finalmente, Katara gimió y golpeó el piso con su pie.

-Quizás es porque no puedo ver…

_No, es porque eres una bailarina horrible…_ pensó Zuko en silencio.

Ella caminó hacia el borde del agua y levantó los brazos. Dos chorros gemelos se levantaron del lago y giraron alrededor de la cortina de hojas que colgaba sobre el agua. Como extensiones de sus brazos, apartó las hojas y ramas, permitiendo una inundación de luz de luna en su oscuro dosel. Luego congeló el agua en el lugar para evitar que las ramas cayeran.

Satisfecha, Katara asintió para sí misma.

-Muy bien… -inhaló profundamente y se acercó al tronco del árbol. Con las manos arriba, como bailando con un compañero imaginario, empezó una vez más-. No voy a dejar esto hasta que lo logre…

Zuko gimió mentalmente. Bueno, eso lo confirmaba. Habría estado mejor con su hermano. Cerca de una hora con su segundo intento, Zuko encontró muy doloroso seguir mirando. Estaba cansado de estar sentado en el árbol esperando que se vaya. Para la hora que ella volviera a casa, probablemente estaría amaneciendo. Y él tenía que trabajar por la mañana.

Ya fuese por su actual estado insomne o el hecho de que no podía seguir viendo sus deprimentes intentos para bailar, bajó de un salto de la rama. Katara, perdida todavía en su pequeño mundo de determinación, siguió bailando. Horriblemente.

Zuko se ajustó la máscara, asegurándose de que estuviera firmemente sujeta. No podía arriesgarse a que descubriera quién era. Especialmente con la luna y un gran cuerpo de agua cerca. Quedamente, rodeó el árbol y se acercó a ella. Katara le daba la espalda. Miraba sus pies, tratando de captar los pasos.

Murmuraba los movimientos para sí misma cuando se giró y vio un par de pies que no estaban antes allí. Confusa, alzó la vista y encontró una máscara azul.

Un grito escapó de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlo y una mano enguantada de negro se levantó y cubrió su boca. Aunque no podía verlo, la estaba acribillando con la mirada detrás de la máscara. Hizo un movimiento con su mano libre para que se estuviera tranquila. Katara asintió, lista para arrojarle un chorro de agua a es lunático enmascarado si intentaba algo.

Con cuidado, Zuko bajó su mano. Katara retrocedió y sintió que una mano la agarraba por la cintura. Soltó un gritito y él repitió la seña de silencio.

-¿Quién eres? –siseó Katara en voz baja.

Alguien que sabe bailar… quiso decir él. Pero en vez de eso, colocó su mano en la cadera de ella e intentó tomar su brazo libre. Katara se apartó. Él entornó los ojos debajo de la máscara. Obviamente, ella no iba a dejar que le enseñara. Sin importar cuán desesperadamente lo necesitase.

La maestra agua volvió a retroceder, lentamente hacia el agua. Zuko permaneció en su lugar. Si se acercaba a ella, sería congelado a un árbol en cuestión de segundos y ella huiría. Y él podía despedirse de su oportunidad de encontrar al Avatar. Por lo que, Zuko retrocedió. Se paró a un costado, en pose, y levantó los brazos.

Katara lo estudió con mirada crítica.

Zuko cerró sus ojos, recordando los familiares y fluidos movimientos que había aprendido de niño. Música que sólo él oía resonó en su cabeza. Dos pasos adelante, uno atrás. Giro aquí. Giró allá. Paso aquí. Paso alla. Se sonrió con satisfacción. Todavía lo tenía.

La maestra agua se cruzó de brazos y arrugó los ojos.

-¿Me estabas espiando? –siseó en voz baja. ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de ella?

Zuko se detuvo a medio andar. La máscara azul se giró hacia Katara y se encontró a sí misma asesinando con la mirada los huecos negros que tenía por ojos. Lentamente, él le ofreció su mano. Ella arqueó una ceja, como si él estuviese loco.

-Quién eres –demandó a media voz. Se acercó al agua-. Primero me espías y ni siquiera me dices quien eres. ¿Ahora quieres que baile contigo? ¿Estás loco?

¡El descaro de la campesina! ¿Ahí estaba él ofreciéndole a su patético trasero de campesina como bailar apropiadamente y no hacer el ridículo y ella lo llamaba loco? Tal vez debería de ver su reflejo en el lago mientras "bailaba" ¿Entonces quién sería el loco?

Zuko mordió su labio y extendió su mano una vez más. Katara negó con la cabeza.

-Tienes cinco minutos para alejarte de mí antes de que congele el lago - ¡Contigo en él! -amenazó.

El ex príncipe quería gritar. Finalmente, le hizo señas con las manos y luego se señaló el mismo y luego volvió a hacer que bailaba. Katara levantó sus manos y empezó a helar el borde del lago amenazadoramente. Zuko finalmente lo entendió. Cuando ella giró su cabeza, un error estúpido, se lanzó hacia delante.

Katara sintió sus manos agarrar las de ella y moverlas. Una la dejó en su hombro cálido y la otra quedó firmemente sujeta en su mano. Una mano tibia y enguantada se apoyó en su cadera y Katara jadeó. De repente sintió que la levantaban del borde del agua, de regreso al terraplén seco dónde estaba el árbol.

Con un rápido movimiento, sintió el aire salir rápidamente de sus pulmones, dejándola aturdida y sin aliento. La mano en su cintura acomodó su postura, enderezándola de un empujón antes de moverse bajó su mentón y levantar su cabeza para que enfrentase su mirada. Ella abrió la boca para empezar a gritar cuando comenzó a moverse.

Dos pasos atrás… uno adelante. Giro… giro… katara sintió que la cara le ardía. ¿Le estaba enseñando a bailar? No sabía que era más humillante, el hecho de que un hombre sospechoso y enmascarado, posiblemente un criminal, la hubiera estado observando mientras practicaba o el hecho que el susodicho enmascarado le estaba mostrando como bailar y era mejor que ella.

La aturdida expresión de su rostro hizo a Zuko sonreír con satisfacción. Cuando sus tostadas mejillas empezaron a colorearse con un sonrojo, su sonrisa solo se ensanchó. Sí, él era un mejor bailarín. Y sí, ella era horrible. Repentinamente sintió como si de alguna forma hubiera ganado.

Al moverse alrededor del árbol, ella tambaleó con sus propios pies y casi cayó una vez. Él la atrapó, la dejó en el lugar y reanudó el paso. Reacomodó su postura una y otra vez hasta que fue capaz de hacerlo sola. En silencio, Zuko se preguntaba si así se había sentido su madre cuando _ella_ le enseño.

-¡Katara!

Una voz aguda atravesó la oscuridad. La música en su cabeza desapareció y su buen juicio regresó a ella. Katara parpadeó y Zuko se detuvo.

-¿La viste? –preguntó otra voz, en algún lugar más allá de la extensión del árbol.

Él bajó los brazos y se apartó de ella. Katara bajó la cabeza, le daba vueltas. ¿Qué había pasado recién?

-¡Katara! –la voz de Sokka la llamó.

Zuko se volvió para escapar antes de que su hermano y quien fuera que estaba con él lo encontrara.

-¿Mañana? -Se volvió al oír su voz. Sus ojos estaban fervientes y confusos. Escuchó a alguien llamarla por su nombre una vez más y asintió. Una pequeña sonrisa iluminó los labios de ella y se volvió-.Estaré justo allí.

-¡Katara! –Sokka salió de entre los árboles-. ¡Te estuvimos buscando! –Exclamó Sokka-. ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí? –frunció el ceño, frustrado y aliviado al mismo tiempo. Arrojó sus brazos alrededor de Katara y la abrazó con fuerza.

Ella abrió la boca sin emitir sonido.

-Bailando… -murmuró estúpidamente. Oyó el susurró de las hojas sobre su cabeza y levantó la mirada-. En la oscuridad…

Zuko observó desde su lugar en lo alto de los árboles como la maestra agua se encontraba con la maestra tierra. Los brazos de su hermano estaban alrededor de sus hombros, en un gesto protector, mientras se alejaban. Él podía seguirlos ahora y descubrir dónde vivía el Avatar…

* * *

Inhaló hondo. Pero también… estaba cansado. Eran dos horas de caminata desde su apartamento hasta la parte alta. Todavía tenía que hacer el camino de regreso y tenía que trabajar en la mañana. Tío le daría un discurso por llegar tarde si no se levantaba a tiempo. Zuko se bajó del árbol y se dirigió al muro. Volvería la noche siguiente de cualquier forma.

Todavía necesitaba toda la ayuda que ella pudiera conseguir.

* * *

N/A: - Guau… vaya cantidad de ánimo para mi fic de "aburrida". Gracias a todos. Como saben, hoy no hice nada en el trabajo. Una parte de mí se siente culpable, pero si la gente regresara a mi cuando dejo mensajes, estaría bien…

-.-.-.-.-.

_N/T: Una semana también? Qué les parece ese ritmo semanal? :P No es taaan bueno como el de RdLl pero algo es algo, no? Peor es nada como dicen. En fin, que son de oro gurisas, xP Son lo más, porque ninguna me apura , o sea que me tienen la re paciencia jajaj y disfurto un monton de la historia al traducirla. GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!_

_Gracias: _** Lolipop91**, **paolyta**, **vane.zutara**, **kuchiki mabel**, **Steeven2008**, **andrea potter-black**, **:),** **Rashel Shiru**, Y **Orion no Saga**_. Gracias! .Las quiero mucho :)_


	3. Capítulo III

_**Bailando en la Oscuridad**_

_Capítulo Tres: En Retrospectiva… _

_Por DamageCtrl_

* * *

_Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Avatar: la Leyenda de Aang ni nada relacionado con él_

_N/T: Yo tampoco, ni de la trama :) Es de DamageCtrl, ya lo saben, ¿no? ;)_

* * *

Era un idiota. Básicamente era esa la esencia de todo. Zuko enterró la cara en su precaria y pequeña almohada y se esforzó en no quemarla con el despertar de su furia frustrada. El quid de la cuestión era que había hecho la cosa más tonta la noche anterior. Había dejado que la oportunidad de atrapar al Avatar se le escapara de entre los dedos.

_¿Todavía estás con eso?_ Le reclamó una vocecita al fondo de su mente por billonésima vez desde que había llegado a su apartamento la noche anterior. O mejor dicho, bastante, bastante temprano en la mañana. Después de salir de la Parte Alta, había deambulado por la Parte Media mascullando la mejor manera de enseñarle a la maestra agua como moverse sin instrucción verbal.

Luego a mitad de camino por el barrio de los artesanos, sus pensamientos empezaron a ir hasta su hermano… su amiga… el Avatar. Para cuando llegó a las puertas de la Parte Baja, estaba que hervía al darse cuenta que había perdido su oportunidad de seguirlos a casa. Pasó el resto de la noche dando vueltas en la cama, perdido en sus frustraciones y maldiciendo su estupidez.

Intentó encontrar alguna clase de razón para justificar haber desperdiciado dicha oportunidad. Al principio, pretextó que estaba cansado. Después de todo, había pasado todo el día sirviendo mesas, sirviendo té, y lidiando con mujeres a las que les gustaba tocar cosas. Principalmente él. Se estremeció al recuerdo de una mano contra su trasero. _Un accidente… claro_.

Pero todavía estaba lleno de energía después de haber caminado hasta la Parte Alta ida y vuelta. Tenía suficiente energía para mostrarle a esa maestra agua completamente carente de habilidades como mantener erguida su postura. Zuko entonces especuló que se tomaría su tiempo. Su mente rápidamente comenzó a formular un plan; algo que tuviera que ver con ganarse la confianza de la maestra agua y luego acompañarla casualmente a casa.

-No es una cita –rugió en los suaves pliegues de la almohada.

Un golpe sonó en su puerta.

-¿Zuko? ¿Ya estás levantando? –Le preguntó Iroh al otro lado de la puerta corrediza.

Abrió un ojo dorado e inyectado en sangre, acribillando a la puerta con la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Está amaneciendo. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a tomar una agradable taza de té con el desayuno? –Sonrió Iroh brillantemente, incluso aunque Zuko no podía verlo.

Gruñendo, el príncipe desterrado cerró los ojos y desvió su cabeza de la puerta.

-No.

-¿Estás seguro? Debes de estar hambriento... no cenaste anoche –insistió Iroh. Zuko gruñó.

-Estoy bien… me aprontaré para el trabajo y luego iré. No necesito desayunar.

Un jadeo de falsa sorpresa llegó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¡No digas cosas tan horrible! Deberías de comer la comida que tenemos. Hay mucha gente en esta ciudad que no es tan afortunada como nosotros.

_Sí_… ellos _eran afortunados_… Zuko puso los ojos en blanco. Obviamente, su Tío no había visto las partes más altas. Inhaló hondo y exhaló. Apartó su manta y se sentó.

-¡Bien! –masculló. Se pasó la mano por su espeso cabello negro y echó un vistazo a su habitación-. ¡Saldré en un minuto!

Oyó a Iroh reír entre dientes y alejarse de la puerta. Zuko se puso de pie y empezó a hacer sus ejercicios matinales. Incluso después de una noche sin dormir, su mente estaba llena de energía aunque su cuerpo dijera otra cosa. Estaría agotado para el final de la noche. Culpó a la maestra agua. Era su culpa. De alguna forma.

Después de quince minutos de estirar, fue a lavarse y a cambiarse. Para cuando se unió a su Tío en su desayuno, Iroh ya estaba terminando. El joven se sentó frente a su Tío y levantó los palitos.

-Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo tu noche? –los palitos casi se les caen de las manos. Zuko agrandó los ojos.

-¿De qué estas hablando?

-Ayer desapareciste después del trabajo. Estaba preguntándome si la habías pasado bien fuera –Iroh sonrió de oreja a oreja. Una mirada sugerente iluminó el rostro arrugado del anciano-. ¿Una cita con una amiga, tal vez?

Zuko sintió que se le encendía la cara. ¿Se estaba sonrojando?

-¡No! –gritó. Desvió sus ojos a su desayuno y empezó a meter arroz en su boca como si no hubiera comido por días.

-Ah… -la sonrisa de Iroh se cayó, obviamente decepcionado.

Zuko se encogió ligeramente. Odiaba decepcionar a su Tío. Y no tenía porque haberle gritado. El hombre había hecho mucho por él, después de todo. Suavizó sus movimientos y miró de reojo al anciano.

-Estuvo bien. Caminé un poco.

-¿Algo más? –presionó Iroh, esperando oír algo bueno.

Zuko se detuvo y miró a su tazón casi vacío. Su rostro se encendía de nuevo.

-Bailé… un poquito –murmuró en voz queda. Iroh se inclinó más cerca.

-¿Qué dijiste, sobrino? No te oí. A mis años el oído ya no es tan bueno, sabes –rió Iroh. Miró como la cara de Zuko, hasta las orejas, volverse rojo.

-Dije que bailé un poquito –repitió Zuko. Inmediatamente empezó a engullir lo que quedaba de arroz. Iroh sonrió contento al otro lado de la mesa.

-¿Estuvo bueno?

-No –Zuko frunció el ceño-. Es la peor bailarina que he visto alguna vez. Es sorprendente que mis pies no hayan sido aplastados.

-Ah… así que sí era una señorita amiga –Zuko se congeló. Su Tío le sonreía como si le acabaran de decir que era abuelo después de años de espera.

-No es tanto así –rectificó Zuko. Negó con la cabeza-. Olvídalo. No importa. No pasó nada.

-Sí tú lo dices... –Iroh rió entre dientes-. Pero la próxima vez, tráela. Me gustaría conocerla.

Zuko dejó el tazón vacío sobre la mesa.

_Ya la conoces_.

* * *

-¿Katara? –Aang llamó a la puerta que conducía al cuarto de la joven-. Katara, el desayuno está listo.

Dentro, acostada en una colchoneta y mirando fijamente el techo pintado de la casa, Katara parpadeó.

-No tengo hambre… comeré más tarde.

Aang frunció el ceño y miró a los otros dos que ya estaban a la mesa. Sokka se encogió de hombros y empezó a comer. Aang suspiró y asintió.

-De acuerdo, pero puede que Sokka se coma todo.

-¡Ey! No soy una especie de máquina comilona sin auto control - ¡Momo! –Chilló Sokka-. ¡Esa era _mi _rodaja de melón! –Reprendió al lémur como si hubiera cometido alguna clase de pecado.

Katara soltó un suspiro profundo y rodó en la colchoneta. Cuando volvió a casa la noche anterior, su mente se había quedado en los sucesos bajo el árbol. Se palmeó la frente con la mano.

¿Realmente había bailado con un hombre enmascarado? ¿Estaba loca? Ella no sabía quién era o siquiera que estaba haciendo ahí. Estaba deambulando enmascarado por todos los cielos. Por lo que deducía, era una especie de asesino serial. Eso no era muy común en las Partes Alta, pero aún así posible.

Y obviamente él era un buen peleador. La levantó, la empujó contra sí… sintió que su rostro ardía y rápidamente despidió los sentimientos que le trajo el recuerdo. La levantó, la empujó contra si como si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo. Y sabía lo que hacía. Cada movimiento era exacto y fluido… Katara puso una mano en su cuello para enfriarlo.

Tragó saliva. ¿Y qué si debajo de sus ropas negras había sentido los músculos duros y tonificados? Todavía podía ser un psicópata. Obviamente, para empezar él no estaba ahí cómo si hubiera salido de la nada para ofrecerse como profesor de baile. Ella no era completamente tonta. Entendió sus señas. Una parte de ella se preguntó por qué no hablaba.

Frunció el entrecejo. ¿Quizás el podía ser reconocido por su voz y temía que lo atraparan? ¿_Qué lo atrapara quién_? Agrandó los ojos. Realmente era un criminal. Gimiendo derrotada, Katara enterró la cara en su almohada. Eso no estaba pasando. Ella no lo había invitado a otro encuentro esa noche.

Una punzada de entusiasmo se agitó en su estómago con la sola idea y arrugó el entrecejo. ¿Cómo podía siquiera estar entusiasmada? Invitó a un criminal bailarín enmascarado para que se encontraran en un lugar oscuro y aislado para lecciones de baile esa noche. Aunque ella estaba… y sus sueños de la noche anterior. En todo lo que pensaba era cómo él la estaba ayudando a aprender, cómo nunca la había reprendido cuando metía la pata.

Aunque tampoco la elogiaba… al menos no se reía. Y su cuerpo era agradable, cálido y firme y ella tenía esta teoría de que era posible lavar la ropa en su abdomen…

-Suficiente, Katara –arrugó el entrecejo y se sentó, pasando las manos por su cabello castaño y desatado-. Te estás volviendo loca…

Se incorporó en su colchoneta y estiró los brazos. A través de la ventana a su costado, la luz de la mañana penetraba y se encogió. Estarían ocupados ese día. Ella y Toph iban a practicar un poco más su control con Aang. Solo porque estuvieran atascados en Ba Sing Se por un mes y buscando a Appa no significaba que pudiera escapar de sus deberes de Avatar. Sokka tenía que limpiar la casa.

-¡Katara, más te vale que salgas de ahí! –Gritó Toph-. ¡Tu hermano se está comiendo toda nuestra comida!

Katara suspiró y apartó las mantas de sus piernas de una patada.

-¡Ya voy!

* * *

Iroh arqueó una ceja. No sabía si Zuko se había dado cuenta siquiera, pero estaba bailando. No bailando enteramente o incluso dando golpecitos con el pie, pero apuntando a eso. En algún lugar de su mente, estaba bailando. Iroh había notado a su sobrino murmurando palabras familiares mientras hacía el primer lote de té matutino.

-Dos pasos adelante… espalda derecha… ojos en mí… –había susurrado Zuko, como si hablara con una compañera imaginaria. Lo hacía tan quedamente, que Iroh casi no oía.

Luego, mientras se movía entre las tablas, Zuko inconscientemente marcaba los familiares pasos de baile. Iroh sonrió cómplice. Aparentemente, si había tenido una salida agradable y simplemente no quería contárselo.

Ahora, Zuko estaba parado cerca del mostrador, organizando las nuevas cajas de té en la repisa. Sus movimientos eran más moderados… tranquilos. Había algo diferente en él. La manera en que se movía. Y Iroh no era el único que lo había notado.

-Se ve feliz hoy –señaló una clienta a su amiga, riendo entre dientes-. Me preguntó si encontró una nueva novia.

-No, no, escuché que estaba saliendo con esa chica Jin que viene de vez en cuando –respondió su amiga. Sonrió ampliamente-. Quizás se esté poniendo más serio con él.

-En realidad –intervino Iroh, al acercarse y sirviendo más té. No podía resistir la tentación de participar en el chisme. Uno podía enterarse de mucho haciendo eso-. Se fue a bailar anoche.

-¿En serio? –preguntó la primer mujer. Echó un vistazo al mostrador. Zuko ahora estaba colocando los postres en una bandeja para repartirlas-. Debe de haber tenido una noche agradable.

-Que chica afortunada… -suspiró la otra mujer. Se detuvo y miró a Iroh, curiosa-. ¿Es una chica, no?

-Ah… eso creo –rió Iroh.

-Aquí tiene su tarta de frutas, madame –Zuko llegó a su mesa, con los ojos fijos en la comida que servía.

-Li, escuché de tu Tío que tú bailas –indicó la mujer mientras Zuko colocaba el plato frente a ella. Agrandó sus ojos dorados y se volvió para fulminar a su Tío con la mirada.

Iroh, como si nada se volvió y silbó, dirigiéndose a otra mesa y preguntó si alguien necesitaba más té. Zuko apretó los dientes.

-Aprendí cuando era niño –se las arregló para decir antes de girarse.

-¿Eres bueno? –averiguó la mujer a sus espaldas. Zuko sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina. Alguien estaba mirando su trasero. De nuevo-. He estado buscando a alguien que me enseñe.

_Oh, Agni, no... _Zuko tragó saliva y se giró. Inclinó su cabeza.

-Me temo que no tan bueno.

-¿De qué hablas, Li? ¡Eras un bailarín excelente! –fanfarroneó Iroh descaradamente detrás de él. zuko se erizó.

Acribilló a su Tío con la mirada.

-Hace mucho tiempo –musitó Zuko, apretando de nuevo los dientes-. He olvidado muchos de los pasos.

-Que mal –suspiró una de las mujeres-. Estaba pensando hacer que mi hija tomara unas lecciones, pero no podía encontrar un profesor adecuado.

-¿Cuánto paga? –se entrometió Iroh. Zuko soltó un gruñido bajo. ¿Qué intentaba hacer su Tío? ¿Volverlo Proxeneta?- Usted sabe –continuó Iroh, rascándose pensativamente la barbilla-. Solía ser un buen bailarín en mis épocas…

El chico de la cicatriz no quería escuchar más. Puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió al mostrador antes de oír a Iroh jactarse de que conocía todos los bailes clásicos del Reino Tierra y como ninguna compañera había dejado de quedar satisfecho con él. Dejó la bandeja sobre el mostrador y agarró un trapo de abajo. Al limpiar las mesas, un joven uniformado entró en la casa de té.

-Tengo un mensaje para un tal Señor Mushy –anunció, levantando un pequeño sobre con un sello verde.

Casi automáticamente, la mitad de la casa de té replicó:

-Se pronuncia Mu – SHE.

Iroh sonrió y caminó hasta la puerta.

-Soy Mushi –afirmó alegremente. El mensajero le entregó la carta y Iroh le dio una propina. Deslizó la carta dentro de su bolsillo antes de ir hasta el mostrador y dejar su bandeja llena de tazas y una tetera.

-¿Qué es, Tío? –inquirió Zuko, arrojando el trapo a un cesto lleno de trapos sucios que se vería obligado a llevar a lavar más tarde ese mismo día.

Iroh simplemente sacó la carta y la puso más cerca de su pecho.

-Ahora, sobrino, esta es una carta personal para mí. ¿Realmente quieres leerla? ¿Qué hay si es una carta de amor?

Zuko empalideció y luego comenzó a ponerse verde.

-No importa.

Iroh arrugó el entrecejo.

-Sucede que soy muy bueno con las damas –afirmó. Desenvolvió la carta y la leyó por arriba. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios-. ¡Fantástico! Katara y Toph regresarán en dos días por una taza de té.

-¿Qué? –Saltó Zuko. ¿Estaba bromeando? ¿Era alguna especie de chiste enfermizo?

-Recibieron mi cupón y quieren usarlo antes de que venza –explicó Iroh. La mandíbula de Zuko se desencajó.

Increíble. Esto significaba que no había tenido que seguir a esas dos chicas. Que no tenía que hacerle frente a la maestra agua y ser congelado en una cuba de agua servida. ¡No tenía que escabullirse en las Partes Altas, ser testigo de cómo la maestra agua tropezaba consigo misma, ni siquiera tenía que bailar con ella! ¡Nunca más!

Aunque, eso no es muy bueno… sigue necesitando ayuda… Zuko sacudió la cabeza.

-Ya veo. En dos días...

-Li –empezó Iroh en voz baja-. Son nuestras invitadas aquí. Fueron muy corteses; deberíamos mostrarles el mismo respeto.

-¿Respeto? –Casi escupió Zuko, recordando sus comentarios insidiosos-. ¡Me llamo niño delantal!

-Bueno, tú _eres_ un niño y _usas_ un delantal

Zuko lo fulminó con la mirada.

-A veces me pregunto de que lado estás, Tío.

-Siempre de tu lado, sobrino mío. Siempre.

* * *

Zuko estaba acostado en su colchoneta y miraba fijamente el techo. La puerta al cuarto principal de su apartamento estaba abierta a medias y podía oler la comida que su Tío estaba preparando sobre su cocinita.

Ladeó la cabeza. Por la ventana, podía ver la oscuridad haciéndose con el cielo. Las estrellas estaban apareciendo y podía ver la luna a los lejos en el firmamento.

Brevemente, se preguntó si ella realmente iba a regresar. Había una enorme posibilidad de que no lo hiciera, incluso aunque fuese ella quien invitó al encuentro. Había sido en el calor del momento. Las cosas eran diferentes una vez que era de mañana y uno tenía la posibilidad de repasar sus acciones. En su caso, ella se daría cuenta que había invitado a un perfecto extraño – enmascarado – para que se viera con ella de nuevo.

Ella no sabía quién era él. Él se había acercado a ella sin ninguna advertencia. No era como si pensara hacerle algún daño y que había soñado con tocarla inoportunamente en ciertos lugares. Todo había pasado tan rápido, incluso él no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Es una linda noche, ¿no? –Inquirió Iroh desde el cuarto principal. Soltó un suspiro de dicho, mirando por la ventana.

Zuko rodó en su colchoneta. Una pizca de azul podía verse escondida tras una pila de ropa en una esquina de su habitación.

-Sí… -susurró, cerrando los ojos-. Lo es.

Sokka observaba a su hermanita caminar de un lado a otro frente a él en el porche. Estaban descansando en la parte delantera de la casa; él estaba sentado en el primer escalón, recostado contra una de las columnas. Sokka afilaba sus armas, un ritual nocturno, y Katara caminaba de un lado a otro frente a él. Iba perdida en sus pensamientos, deteniéndose de vez en cuando, como si hubiera decidido hacer algo, y luego continuando de nuevo, como si hubiera decidido lo contrario.

El chico de la Tribu Agua arqueó una ceja y bajó su piedra de afilar.

-Ey, Katara, ¿estás bien?

La maestra agua paró a medio andar y se volvió para mirar a su hermano por encima del hombro.

-Estoy bien, Sokka. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? –preguntó, confundida.

-Bueno –empezó Sokka, moviendo las manos frente a él-. Has estado paseándote frente a mí hace una hora ya. Usualmente, eso significa que estás pensando en algo y que ese algo es un problema.

-Realmente no lo llamaría un problema… -Katara no completó la frase. Sacudió la cabeza-. de todas formas, si te estoy molestando, iré adentro.

-No, está bien. Sólo me preguntaba –Sokka se encogió de hombros. Levanto su piedra de afilar y se detuvo-. ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas? Quizás puedo ayudarte a decidir.

Katara arqueó una ceja. Si le contaba a Sokka, realmente no tendría que decidir. Sería un "¡quédate en casa e iré a ver quién ese lunático de máscara azul!"

-No hace falta, Sokka.

-¿Estás segura? –insistió. Su hermana pequeña asintió y Sokka volvió a afilar su boomerang. De repente, se detuvo de nuevo. Alzó la mirada y la dejó en la espalda de Katara quién se apoyaba contra la barandilla del porchecito-. ¿Es por un chico?

Ella casi cae al otro lado. Se giró y enfrentó la mirada de su hermano.

-¿Qué? ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?

Sokka la estudió con ojos críticos.

-¿Es?

-¡No! –_Sí._

-Porque, si lo fuera... tú sabes que puedes decírmelo. Quiero decir… -Sokka rió para sí, ahogadamente-. No voy a matarlo ni nada.

_Eso espero... _

-No es nada, Sokka. De verdad –porfió.

Sokka entornó los ojos, más se encogió de hombros.

-Si tú lo dices… -dejó de hablar. Terminó de afilar su arma y la levantó, admirando como la hoja afilada brillaba a la luz de la luna. Katara empezó a pasearse de nuevo y Sokka suspiró-. Katara, ¿llegarás a una decisión?

-¡Lo estoy intentando! –Persistió Katara-. Todavía estoy pensando.

-Bueno, apresúrate. Se está haciendo tarde y vamos a buscar a Appa en la parte media mañana –le recordó. Katara suspiró hondo. Miró las oscuras calles de la Parte Alta.

-Voy a caminar.

-De acuerdo –acordó Sokka y se incorporó, sacudiéndose el polvo de sus pantalones-. Déjame buscar nuestros abrigos…

-Sola, Sokka –le interrumpió Katara, saltando los escalones hacia la vereda.

-¿Qué? –jadeó Sokka. Fue tras ella-. Katara...

-Tengo mi cantimplora –le aseguró, señalando la bolsa alrededor de su espalda-. No te preocupes.

Sokka frunció las cejas, preocupado pero no la detuvo.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Pero no te quedes hasta muy tarde! ¡No voy a salir a buscarte de nuevo!

-¡Por supuesto, papá! –Katara sacudió la mano en el aire y descendió por la calle mientras Sokka bufaba.

-¿Qué es todo este griterío aquí afuera? –Aang abrió la puerta delantera y asomó la cabeza-. ¿Dónde está Katara?

-Se fue a caminar –Sokka se encogió de hombros-. Chicas… debe ser esos días del mes.

* * *

Una parte de él se preguntaba por qué estaba sentado allí, en una rama alta entre la oscura copa de un árbol. La otra parte se preguntaba "¿dónde está?" Zuko inhaló profundamente, tratando de convencerse que había accedido a venir y había ido, incluso aunque lo encontraba innecesario y sabía que ella no iría esa noche.

Pero debería, se dijo a sí mismo, si no quiere hacer el ridículo.

Aún así, se las veía difícil para entender porque se había escabullido sigilosamente después de la comida de su Tío, atravesando a toda carrera toda la ciudad, e inmediatamente ido derechito al jardín y al árbol repanchigado. Intentaba convencerse de que era porque había acordado ir y no se iba a echar a atrás. Además, hubiera sido grosero no asistir.

_¿Y entonces, capturar a su amigo no lo era?_ Zuko se frotó el puente de la nariz bajo la máscara. La vida era tan complicada ahora. ¿Qué había pasado con aquellos días en los que todo lo que tenía que hacer era capturar al Avatar e ir de un lado a otro en un barco?

Ahora, si esto hubiera sucedido meses atrás, habría capturado a la maestra agua y metido en su barco para usarla como un cebo para el Avatar. Ella hubiera permanecido en una celda en el casco del barco hasta que su Tío Iroh lo descubriera, en ese caso, sería trasladada a una habitación o peor, su habitación, porque no se supone que las "señoritas" duerman en "frías jaulas de metal"

Zuko entonces recibiría un discurso sobre cómo tratar a los huéspedes y las mujeres, cortesía de su Tío, todo mientras intentaba lidiar con la furia de la maestra agua del Avatar dentro de su habitación. Mmm… si compartía su habitación, significaba que tendría que compartir su cama. El piso era frío y duro y él no iba a dormir ahí.

Eso significaba que cada mañana, se despertaría con ella a su lado; tranquila y radiante en sus sueños. Luego ella abriría los ojos. Gritaría. Pelearían. La dejaría con el ego maltrecho y ella tendría que usar su porque algo les había pasado misteriosamente a las azules de ella. Aguarden… ¿Por qué ella estaba durmiendo sin ropas en su fantasía?

Mentalmente, el joven se golpeó a sí mismo. _Hormonas_, sentenció. Era un adolescente, tener pensamientos sucios con el sexo opuesto era perfectamente natural. Al menos, esperaba que lo fuera. Zuko se enderezó contra la rama y acomodó su asiento. Él no estaba allí para seducirla. Estaba ahí para cumplir su parte en la invitación. Si ella no aparecía, entonces así serían las cosas y nunca regresaría.

Un sentimiento de preocupación empezó a burbujear en la boca de su estómago. ¿Y qué si ella no aparecía? ¿Estaba tan trastornada por sus acciones de la noche anterior? Zuko frunció el ceño, de repente sintiéndose insultado ante la idea de que ella no vendría. ¡Cualquier cosa, _ella_ era la que no valía la pena de ver esa noche! ¡Cómo se _atrevía_ a dejar_lo_ plantado!

¡Había estado esperando por treinta minutos! Sentado en una incómoda rama, a varios pies del suelo. Lo menos que la campesina podía hacer era aparecer. Maldiciendo silenciosamente, Zuko juró que si no aparecía en los próximos cinco minutos se iría de allí.

Cinco minutos se hicieron diez. Diez se volvieron treinta. Treinta, cuarenta y cinco…

Estaba furioso. Toda una noche de descanso desperdiciada porque ella no tenía la mera cortesía de regresar o siquiera dejar una nota diciendo que no iría. ¿Acaso no enseñaban modales en esa tribu suya? Sin pensarlo dos veces, Zuko saltó desde dónde había estado sentado y aterrizó en el suave y bien cuidado jardín.

No se molestó en sacudirse la ropa, mientras escuchaba cualquier sonido que delatara pisadas acercándose. Cuando estuvo seguro que no venía nadie, deslizó sus manos a través de la gruesa cortina de hojas y las dividió para poder marcharse.

-¿Viniste? –sus brazos retrocedieron de inmediato y agarró la empuñadura de sus espadas que se encontraban a sus espaldas. Se giró de miedo lado y echó un vistazo por los huecos de la máscara, en dirección a la voz.

Ahí estaba ella, sentada en el suelo húmedo a varios pasos de dónde terminaba la cortina del árbol. Por la postura que tenía, probablemente había estado allí por bastante tiempo. Él arrugó el entrecejo. ¿Por qué no había ido bajo el árbol? Sus manos soltaron la empuñadura de sus espadas.

Permanecieron a unos cuantos pasos uno del otro, ambos inseguros de porque exactamente había venido el otro. Katara mantenía sus ojos en la figura vestida de negro. Ni siquiera había notado las espadas en su espalda la noche anterior. Eso sólo servía para reafirmar que era peligroso. Ella bajó su mirada hasta el montón de pasto que había arrancado con sus dedos.

Zuko empezó a preguntarse que harían ahora. Ella no daba ninguna señal de ponerse en pie y acercársele. Ya ni siquiera lo miraba; parecía avergonzada. Sus manos se cerraron en puños a los costados.

-No pensé que vendrías –sus manos se relajaron al oír su queda explicación.

Él la miró de vuelta. ¿Por qué no había creído que vendría? A diferencia de ella, él tenía modales. Katara alzó la cabeza.

-Lamento hacerte perder el tiempo. Ya no tienes que venir más.

¿Ahora lo estaba despachando? ¿Cómo si fuera una especie de sirviente? Frunció el ceño y entornó los ojos, fulminándola con su mirada dorada. Él decidiría cuando se iba a ir y si regresaría o no. ¡No una bailarina patética y deficiente maestra agua!

Katara escuchó unos pasos en el pasto ante ella y levantó la cabeza. Agrandó los ojos al ver que el hombre enmascarado se acercaba. Sus pisadas eran calma, sus movimientos gráciles, y aún así captaba la inconfundible sensación de que no estaba feliz. Katara sacó las piernas de debajo y se apartó. Preparándose en caso de que atacara.

Zuko se detuvo a medio paso de donde ella estaba agachada, con su mano sobre la boquilla de su cantimplora. Podía sentir la tensión el aire, la sospecha en sus ojos, el gruñido que amenazaba con escapar de sus labios. Se movió lentamente.

Estiró su mano y se la ofreció.

Ella abrió los ojos azules como platos y Zuko sonrió con suficiencia bajo la máscara. La había tomado por sorpresa, otra vez. Ella quitó las manos de la cantimplora y el acercó más su mano, sin decir una palabra. La maestra agua lo miró, insegura.

-¿Es en serio?

Su perfecta figura vaciló por un breve momento antes de ofrecerle una vez más su mano, esta vez un poquito más impaciente. Katara se mordió el labio inferior, debatiéndose mentalmente. Levantó la mirada y encaró los oscuros huecos de la máscara.

-¿Vas a enseñarme a bailar? -Él asintió en silencio. Ella entornó los ojos sospechosamente-. ¿Por qué?

_Porque eres horrible y me duele verte deambular como si tuvieras alguna especie de ataque de apoplejía_, quiso decir. En ves de eso levantó su mano libre y mantuvo su dedo índice contra los labios de su máscara.

-Bueno… -Katara se resignó con un suspiro pesado-. De acuerdo. Pero si intentas algo raro, estarás congelado antes de que puedas desaparecer, ¿entendido? –advirtió, intentando sonar amenazadora.

Zuko puso los ojos en blanco y asintió. Katara sonrió y colocó sus manos en las de él. Sus cálidas manos enguantadas envolvieron las suyas tibias y oscuras y la levantaron. _Quizás también podría hacer una pequeña demostración…_

Mientras sostenía su mano, él agachó la cabeza y procedió a hacer un histriónico saludo. La oyó reír y lo ignoró mientras le hacía señas para que se le uniera bajo el árbol. Katara asintió y le dedicó un intento de saludo antes de seguirlo. Mentalmente sacudió la cabeza. También tendrían que trabajar en eso.

Hizo retroceder la cortina de hojas, sosteniéndolas para ella mientras se deslizaba debajo, y luego fue con ella.

* * *

Katara sonreía en sueños. No podía perder la sensación de aturdimiento que había ganado dos noches atrás, cuando llegó a un acuerdo con su fantasma del baile. Frunció el ceño. Todavía no sabía su nombre. Tendría que preguntárselo cuando se encontraran nuevamente esa noche.

La segunda noche que se vieron, había temido ir bajo el árbol. Estaba oscuro ahí abajo. ¿Y si él no iba? Hubiera estado parada ahí, como una tonta en la oscuridad, esperando por alguien que no iba a llegar. A mitad de camino, después de haber dejado a Sokka y a la casa atrás, había decidido que no lo vería. ¿De todas formas, cuál era el punto?

Pero entonces, cuando se encontró a sí misma en el parque, mirando fijamente el enorme árbol junto al agua. Y sus pies se negaron a alejarse. Katara se sentó en el pasto, esperando que quizás ella lo vería entrar a hurtadillas al árbol. Cuando llevaba esperando casi una hora y media, creyó que no iría.

La desilusión se había esparcido por su cuerpo, a pesar de todo su esfuerzo. Había sido una cosa de una sola vez, debería de haberlo sabido. Luego percibió movimiento frente a ella y levantó la mirada. Su corazón casi se detuvo al ver la figura de negro emergiendo de debajo de la cortina de ramas y hojas.

Sus palabras lo habían detenido en su andar antes de que pudiera siquiera pensarlas. Cuando él le ofreció su mano, ella tuvo por seguro que era un sueño. ¿Un hombre misterioso y enmascarado, ofreciéndole un baile en un área apartada? Definitivamente un sueño.

Pero ella no había estado dormida. Y los hombres imaginarios no corrigen cada movimiento tuyo cuando estás tratando de bailar. Y el lo hacía. Sus manos habían enderezado su postura una vez más, sus pies habían posicionado las de ella. Se había parado detrás de ella, su pecho ancho y cálido contra su espalda mientras le enseñaba la forma correcta de moverse.

La cara de Katara se encendió. Había sentido su aliento en su piel. En sueño, uno no siente el aliento del hombre soñado sobre la piel. Al menos no en los de ella. Una risita escapó de sus labios y finalmente abrió los ojos. Él regresaría allí otra vez esa noche, significando que tenía algo que esperar.

Hoy, ella y Toph irían a la casa de té una vez más. Esperaban hablar con Iroh y preguntarle lo que había pasado y cuáles eran sus intenciones con Aang. Katara se había negado a que Aang fuera con ella las docenas de veces que les había pedido acompañarlas. Toph le dijo que él todavía tenía que seguir buscando a Appa. Las dos se encargarían de Iroh y Zuko.

¿Y Sokka? Aún seguía siendo excluido. Todos habían acordado no contarle hasta que supiera que sucedía con los dos ex patriotas de la Nación del Fuego.

Fuera de sus puertas, los familiares ruidos matinales podían oírse; Sokka gritando cada que algo caía o se prendía fuego mientras intentaba preparar el desayuno, Aang corriendo por ahí, y Momo trinando. Toph todavía estaba en la cama. Katara miró por la ventana y sonrió cuando el tibio sol inundó su habitación.

-Hora de encarar el día.

* * *

-Has estado de buen humor últimamente –observó Iroh, mientras estaba parado en el escalón de la puerta de la casa de té. Zuko estaba barriendo la escalera e ignorando la presencia del anciano-. Debes estar pasándola bastante bien bailando.

-No estoy bailando –corrigió Zuko. Era a una media verdad. Lo que hacía con la maestra agua apenas podía describirse como bailar.

-Ah, ¿entonces que haces por las noches? –preguntó Iroh, cómplice. Zuko rugió.

-No es asunto tuyo, Tío.

-Ah... supongo que tienes razón –rió Iroh-. La vida nocturna de un joven saludable puede ser demasiado salvaje para un anciano como yo.

Oh, por favor… Zuko siguió barriendo y Iroh entró al negocio. A medida que la mañana avanzaba, varios hombres viejos, clientes asiduos entraban y lo saludaban. Zuko les dedicaba una respetuosa inclinación a todos antes de concentrarse de nuevo en el barrido.

Ya casi terminaba y dejaba la escoba cuando escuchó un jadeo brusco a sus espaldas. Se volvió y dejó caer el palo de sus manos. Agrandó los ojos mientras los clavaba en la figura al otro lado de la calle.

-¿Li? –resolló ella. El cabello castaño estaba prolijamente trenzado a su espalda, la piel pálida impecable, y su hanbok rojo y blanco tan limpio y cuidado como siempre-. ¿Eres tú?

Seriamente había esperado no volver a verla nunca más. No después de lo que le había hecho. En el momento en que sus ojos la vieron, la culpa regresó. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué le dice un ladrón a la joven a la que robó? Bajó la mirada, avergonzado.

-Li –su voz era triste. Pero no se oía llena de odio para nada. En vez de eso, parecía casi decepcionada-. Li… ¿te acuerdas de mí?

¿Cómo podía no hacerlo? Cerró los ojos e inclinó su cabeza.

-Perdón –dijo de inmediato. Nada de saludo, derecho al grano-. No quise robar...

-¿Li? –era otra voz femenina, esta vez desde su izquierda. La cabeza de Zuko giró en esa dirección y maldijo su suerte. Jin estaba allí, mirándolo a él y a la chica nueva, insegura de que pensar.

Embarazoso. El mozo de la cicatriz no sabía que decir. No sabía que hacer. Su mente había quedado completamente en blanco.

-Mmm… ¿Qué es esto?

¡Tío Iroh, gracias! Zuko se volvió y vio a su anciano Tío de pie en la entrada del local. Con los ojos como platos de la sorpresa al ver a la joven al otro lado de la calle, casi vacilante en avanzar.

-Ah, tú eres la joven herbolaria, ¿cierto? –preguntó Iroh. Él sonrió acogedoramente y le hizo señas para que se acercara-. ¿Song, no?

Una sonrisita insegura iluminó su rostro y ella asintió

-Sí… ¿Señor Mushi?

Iroh rió.

-Solo Mushi está bien –puntualizó. Se volvió hacia Jin-. ¡Ah! Jin, llegas justo a tiempo. Acabamos de sacar la primera tanda de tortas horno. ¡Entren, entren!

-Oh, gracias… -contestó Jin. Ella entró, mirando de reojo por encima del hombro mientras Song la seguía tras ella.

-Gracias –dijo también la otra chica, inclinándose respetuosamente ante el anciano. Song le dedicó una sonrisa a Zuko al pasar, pero solo recibió una mirada aturdida de parte del joven.

Iroh quedó parado afuera con el joven confundido y sin habla.

-No te demores, sobrino –le apresuró Iroh, palmeando el hombro de Zuko-. Tus invitadas esperan.

Zuko parpadeó y salió de su aturdimiento.

-¿Tío, qué estás haciendo?

-Les estoy invitando un té, ¿qué parece que estoy haciendo? –replicó Iroh, arqueando una ceja. Zuko soltó un gruñido y se pasó la mano por la cara.

-¿Sabes quién es ella? –jadeó.

-Sí, la amable señorita cuya madre nos dio dinero y a quien –respondió, dándole a Zuko una mirada decepcionada-, tú robaste uno cabello avestruz –Zuko gruñó y respiró hondo.

-Lo sé, necesito hablar con ella. Disculparme –admitió Zuko, avergonzado. Iroh asintió comprensivamente y palmeó su hombro una vez más.

-Termina aquí y entra –asintió Iroh. Zuko cabeceó, con la mirada gacha, mientras recogía su olvidada escoba.

* * *

-Diez cobres a la chica nueva –exclamó un anciano, echando un vistazo al otro lado de la estancia y a la mesa donde el mesero de la casa de té estaba sentado con dos jóvenes.

-Diez a Jin –replicó otro anciano. Miró a Iroh mientras éste ponía una tetera en la mesa-. ¿Qué crees tú, Mushi?

-¿Yo? –preguntó Iroh. Miró de reojo a su sobrino. Zuko estaba sentado rígidamente a la mesa, en un incómodo silencio-. No creo que sea justo apostar con mi sobrino envuelto.

-Pero seguramente tú tienes una favorita –repuso una voz a sus espaldas. Se giró y sirvió más té en la taza de uno de los guardias de la ciudad que frecuentaba la casa de té-. Debes de saber algo. Él es tu sobrino.

-Si tuviera que poner dinero –comenzó Iroh, dejando la tetera y mirando nuevamente a Zuko-. Apostaría en una tercera.

Los hombres de ese lado de la habitación rieron ahogadamente entre ellos. Desde su asiento, con Jin a su izquierda y Song a su derecha, Zuko luchaba por controlar el rubor que crecía en sus mejillas. Estaba seguro que estaba colorado hasta la punta de las orejas. No estaba sordo. Escuchaba de que hablaban esos hombres. En silencio, perjuró a su Tío por animarlos. ¿Acaso no era suficientemente malo que todos ellos le dieran consejos sobre como levantar mujeres, para que ahora apostaran en su escasa vida amorosa?

-Entonces… -empezó Jin, sonriendo ampliamente y mirándolos a ambos-. ¿Cómo se conocieron ustedes dos?

Zuko quería morir. ¿Cómo pudo su Tío ponerlas en la misma mesa? ¿Acaso no sabía lo incomodo que sería? ¿Para _él_? frente a Jin, Song bebió un poco de té.

-Su Tío vino a la clínica de mi familia cuando le salió un sarpullido.

-Oh… -asintió Jin. Era suficientemente inocente-. Así que... ¿eres herbolaria?

-Sí. ¿Tú qué haces?

Zuko arqueó una ceja. ¿Qué hacía Jin?

-Trabajo en un puesto de vegetales más abajo en la calle.

Oh… Zuko nerviosamente jugueteó con la taza frente a él. La mesa se sumergió nuevamente en un silencio y Zuko miró por encima del hombro. Quizás el dueño le pediría que dejara de estar sentado y volviera al trabajo. Pero en vez de eso, el hombre estaba apostando con el resto de ellos. Zuko entornó los ojos, sintiéndose un poquito nervioso.

-¿Y qué estás haciendo en la ciudad? –continuó Jin.

Zuko cayó de regreso en la conversación. Se incorporó y escucho. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿qué estaba haciendo Song en Ba Sing Se? Se le fue el alma a los pies. ¿Era una refugiada?

-Mi aldea fue atacada y mi madre decidió mudarse –explicó Song tristemente. Zuko bajó la mirada. Estaba aliviado, de alguna forma, de saber que su madre estaba viva-. Así que nos mudamos aquí.

-Lamento oír lo de tu aldea –empezó Zuko. Ambas chicas se volvieron a él-. Estoy contento que hayas escapado.

Song sonrió cálidamente.

-Gracias, Li.

-Y sobre tu caballo avestruz –prosiguió en voz baja. Ubicó las manos a los lados y cerró los ojos-. Realmente lo siento –bajó su cabeza en una rígida reverencia. Desafortunadamente, se había olvidad de la mesa. Su cabeza se azotó con la madera y las chicas jadearon.

Cruzando la habitación, una serie colectiva de gemidos y suspiros resonaron provenientes de los hombres que habían estado observando atentamente al joven. Song se inclinó al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Jin.

-¿Li, estás bien? –resolló Jin.

-¡Déjame ver tu cabeza! –insistió Song.

-Estoy bien –gimoteó Zuko. Levantó sus manos y trató de frotarse la cabeza. Solo para volcar su taza de té caliente. Soltó un grito al intentar agarrar la taza caída y escaldándose la mano.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Li, tu mano! –clamó Song.

-¡Dame tu servilleta! –exclamó Jin. Sacó un pedazo de tela de su lado e inmediatamente comenzó a ponerla sobre el líquido derramado, esperando contenerlo antes de que cayera por el borde al regazo de Zuko.

Al otro lado de la habitación, los hombres meneaban las cabezas-

-Eso no se ve bien –musitó uno de los guardias.

-Está bien –insistía Zuko, apartando su mano quemada de Song-. Se irá en un segundo.

-Li, se está poniendo rojo… -Jin frunció el ceño. Zuko miró su mano y arrugó el entrecejo. No estaba tan mal, pero todavía dolería un poquito.

-Dámela a mi –una voz firme demandó a sus espaldas y sintió una mano agarrando su muñeca. Entornó los ojos dorados al reconocer el familiar matiz tostado que sostenía con firmeza su muñeca-. Ni siquiera intentes moverte, Júnior.

La maestra agua. Ni siquiera la había escuchado entrar. ¿_La maestra agua?_ Su corazón empezó a correr. Primero Song. Después Jin. Ahora, la chica por la que se escabullía para enseñarle a bailar. Su cuerpo entero se llenaba de calor mientras ella permanecía a su lado, con una mano llena de agua de su cantimplora mientras la otra lo agarraba con fuerza.

Sin embargo, ella no sabía que él estaba enseñando. ¿Hubiera actuado tan ásperamente y lo hubiera insultado si hubiera sabido que él era la figura con la máscara azul que le enseñaba a bailar? Probablemente no.

-No necesito tu ayuda, _campesina_ –escupió, esperando que captara la indirecta.

Ella simplemente bufó y ciñó su agarre. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en su mano con una expresión preocupada. Él se mordió el labio inferior. Ella parecía muy segura de si misma. No la vergonzosa y entusiasta aprendiz que él tenía bajo el árbol. Zuko frunció el ceño. No sabía si ella le gustaba así. Prefería mucho más la chica ruborizada y torpe que había presionado contra su cuerpo la noche anterior. _Espera… eso salió mal_.

-Oh, lo siento, niño delantal –retrucó Katara con dureza, ignorando los tirones para que soltara su muñeca-. No sabía que eras de la realeza –soltó, obviamente refregándoselo. Zuko la fulminó con la mirada y desvió la cabeza cuando su mano morena cubierta por agua se apoyaba delicadamente contra su mano escaldada.

Al otro lado del local, la mitad de los hombres que ya habían apostado, metieron las manos en los bolsillos.

-Veinte a ella.

Zuko simplemente permaneció sentado allí, con la cabeza desviada y un ceño fruncido en su rostro con la cicatriz mientras Katara terminaba de curar su mano. Lo inspeccionó una vez más antes de soltarlo y tapar su cantimplora. Las dos chicas sentadas con Zuko la miraron con curiosidad.

-¿Qué… qué fue eso? –inquirió Jin, sorprendida. Sus ojos estaban enormes-. ¡Nunca había visto algo así! ¿Es magia?

-No es magia. Se llama agua control –le contestó Katara fríamente. Les dedicó una pequeña inclinación de cabeza-. Lamento haber interrumpido –se giró y se alejó de la mesa.

-Lindo, Princesita –sonrió Toph con suficiencia cuando Katara se le acercó.

Katara puso en blanco sus ojos azules.

-Sólo terminemos con esto –suspiró. Estaban sentadas en la otra punta de la habitación y Iroh las atendió.

-¡Discúlpeme, dueño! –llamó Toph. El hombre se apresuró en salir de detrás del mostrador y dirigirse a Toph. Todavía podía reconocerla en sus ropas de todos los días-. Me preguntaba si sería posible pedirle prestado algo de ayuda por el día de hoy.

-Lo siento, Señorita Bei Fong, no entiendo –tartamudeó el hombre.

Toph suspiró.

-El Señor Mushi es un viejo conocido nuestro y nos gustaría invitarlo a comer.

-¿Quieren llevar a Mushi a comer? –repitió el dueño, confundido.

-Sólo para ponernos al día –aclaró Katara-. Le pagaremos para compensar la pérdida del hombre, por supuesto. Es sólo que no lo hemos visto en bastante tiempo…

-¿No le importa, no? –inquirió Toph. Obsequiándole con una sonrisa que amenazaba con destruirlo si se quejaba.

-Por supuesto que no, Señorita Bei Fong. ¡Lo que quiera! –rió nerviosamente. Miró a Iroh y sonrió-. Mushi, tómate un poco de tiempo libre. No, espera, eres libre de tomarte el resto del día. ¡Con pago incluido por supuesto!

Iroh agrandó los ojos.

-¿Está seguro? Se pone bastante difícil aquí durante la tarde.

-Oh, estoy seguro que Li y yo nos las arreglaremos bien –le aseguró el dueño amablemente-. Es todo suyo, Señorita Bei Fong.

-Muchas gracias –asintió Toph. Se puso de pie y Katara hizo lo propio-. Vamos yendo. Es un largo camino hasta la Parte Alta.

-¿La parte Alta? –reiteró Iroh, confuso. Toph cabeceó.

-Bueno… queríamos ir a algún lado a hablar… -Katara no completó la frase. Iroh levantó la mano.

-Ah… no digas más –rió ahogadamente-. Conozco una colina perfecta para un picnic.

-Un picnic, eh –consideró Toph, rascándose la barbilla-. Voto por eso.

-Suena bien –sonrió Katara-. ¡Vamos! –Iroh las condujo hacia fuera y pasó junto a la mesa de Zuko. El joven mozo se puso de pie como un rayo de su asiento, casi volcando, mientras Iroh salía.

-¡Tío! –llamó.

-¡No te preocupes, niño delantal, lo traeremos en una sola pieza! –gritó Toph. Zuko frunció el ceño. Se había olvidado completamente de sus invitadas mientras salía corriendo.

-Tío, espera un segundo.

-Está bien, sobrino –respondió Iroh, deteniéndose afuera con las dos chicas esperando por él-. vamos a hablar.

Zuko pareció vacilante en dejarlo ir.

-Debería ir contigo.

-No, tú tienes que quedarte aquí –repuso Iroh. Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Zuko y los apretó-. Regresaré más tarde.

-Tío.

-Eh... Li –volvió su mirada hacia la maestra agua cubierta de azul y la fulminó con los ojos. Ella tragó con nerviosismo y respiró hondo. Desenganchó su cantimplora y se la entregó-. Toma.

Él entornó los ojos y miró la cantimplora con desdén.

-Qué es esto.

-Una garantía –sugirió Katara-. Para que confíes en nosotras.

Zuko volvió a arrugar los ojos. Extendió su mano.

-Tu collar.

-¿Qué? –jadeó Katara, haciendo retroceder la cantimplora -. Esto significa que estoy desarmada –le recordó, levantando una vez más la cantimplora.

-Querías darme una garantía y yo la aceptaré. Tu collar –insistió Zuko.

Iroh frunció el ceño desaprobadoramente.

-Li, eso no es necesario.

-Está bien –Katara arrugó el entrecejo. Iroh pareció sorprendido y Toph también frunció el ceño.

-¿Estás segura, Katara? –preguntó Toph recelosa.

-Mi madre me lo dio. Tú sabes –continuó Katara, apresurándose a ponerse de vuelta la cantimplora. Levantó las manos y desabrochó la gargantilla azul-. Por favor, cuídalo bien.

Sus manos envolvieron el collar y lo guardo dentro de su camisa. Enfrentó su mirada y la encontró acribillándolo con los ojos. Apartó inmediatamente la vista.

-Katara –llamó Toph, adelantándose, buscando a ciegas la mano de Katara-. Vamos.

La maestra agua se giró y dejó que Toph tirara de ella. Zuko desvió la mirada mientras Iroh meneaba la cabeza, con la vista fija en él. Mientras desaparecían subiendo la calle, zuko se volvió y entró a la casa de té.

-¿Li? ¿Estás bien? –la cálida y calma voz de Song preguntó.

Tomó su asiento vacante y apoyó su mano sobre el collar escondido debajo de su camisa.

-Estoy bien.

* * *

**N/A** – Eh... gracias... por la esperanza de que me aburra en el trabajo. Jueves es mi día ocupado normalmente, así que hay una gran posibilidad que no actualice. Lo sé… siempre digo que no y luego ¿que hago…? Como sea, ¡gracias por leer! Recuerden, es un fic PWP y mientras lo escribo, trato de tomar en cuenta algunos pedidos y pequeñas sugerencias. Para pulirlos y meterlos en la historia.

-.-.-.-.-.

_N/T: Perdón sincero por no actualizar, pero es que además de la excusa que me mandé en el otro fic, examenes y demás, se le agrega un empleo jaja. Cuido a mi primita para juntar plata, el 6/9 viajo, crucen los dedos para que ganemos! Soy de terror, gracias chicos ;)_

_Un beso, muchas gracias_: Nadiakiara, Azrasel _(Hola! Claro, es así, cáps largos pero pocos, :P Es decir que cada cap me lleva una eternidad jejeje. en fin, muchas gracias por leer!!),_ kuchiki mabel (_esta de mas aclarar que está más que dedicado a vos, mi acosadora textual, :P)_ Lolipop 91, vane.zutara, Rashel Shiru, Orion no Saga _(Perdón, pero en parte es tu culpa, entre a tu profile, pero no decía nda... sorry, man :P, Nos vemos pronto, jiji, yo desconfiaba, pero como no estaba segura... jajaj.),_ :), Chanel _(Los capítulos no son míos, pero me encanta que quieras que los suba pronto y que te parezca una gran historia, besote, muchas gracias por estar ahí!)_ y Derek _(me tarde un poco no? JAJA, Gracias por leer y espero que te guste este nuevo cáp!)_

_La/Os quiero! :) Son lo más..._


	4. Capítulo IV

_**Bailando en la Oscuridad**_

_Capítulo Cuatro: Tres Chicas, Dos Personalidades… _

_Por DamageCtrl_

* * *

_Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Avatar: la Leyenda de Aang ni nada relacionado con él_

_N/T: Yo tampoco, ni de la trama :) Es de DamageCtrl, ya lo saben, ¿no? ;)_

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado sentadas ahí? ¿Una hora? ¿Dos horas? Con su suerte, probablemente solo serían unos pocos minutos. Sus manos se tensaron alrededor de la taza de té. No había bebido realmente de ella al regresar. En vez de eso, la había estado sujetando como si fuera una manta de seguridad.

A ambos lados de él, las chicas llevaban una conversación agradable. A veces caían en un silencio incómodo, habiendo agotado las cosas de que hablar, desde trabajo a un juego sutil de "quien conoce más a Li". Song sabía que su cicatriz era el resultado de la Nación del Fuego. Jin decía que solía trabajar en un circo y _como que_ sabía hacer malabares.

Song sonrió y se sonrojó ligeramente, sus ojos se apartaron de Zuko al admitir que estaba contenta de ver un rostro familiar. Zuko miró fijamente el líquido tinta de su taza, preguntándose por qué Azula aún no había aparecido para matarlo… y maldiciéndola por no hacerlo cuando más lo necesitaba.

De vez en cuando, le dirigían una pregunta.

-¿Todavía haces malabares, Li?

-No.

-¿Li, quieres más té?

-Estoy bien.

-¿Y cómo se está adaptando tu Tío a la gran ciudad?

-Bien –conversación casual no era lo suyo. Y cuando estaba sentado con la primer chica que había establecido un vínculo afectivo con él por la Nación del Fuego que les había causado cicatrices y la chica a quien había besado por primera vez, se dio cuenta que no podía hacer nada, más que sentarse ahí y rezar en silencio para que el dueño lo llamara de nuevo al trabajo.

Desafortunadamente, el hombre estaba demasiado ocupado lidiando con los clientes como para darle órdenes.

_Podría ser peor_, decidió, _Tío podría haber forzado a la maestra agua a sentarse aquí y acompañarnos en esta… lo que sea que esto sea._

La risita de Jin se oyó una vez más.

-¿Era así de callado cuando lo conociste? –le preguntó a Song con una sonrisa divertida inclinándose en la mesa y apoyando una mano sobre la de la otra chica.

-Sí –asintió Song-. Veo que no ha cambiado mucho.

_He cambiado_, quiso decirles.

-Excepto por el cabello –Song sonrió suavemente, sus ojos peinando su espeso pelo corto con envidia-. Se me mejor largo.

-Es solo que no he tenido tiempo para cortarlo –murmuró. ¿Siempre iba a hacer así con las mujeres? ¿Incómodo? Claro, que cuando era príncipe no las miraba dos veces, pero ahora toda clases de mujeres estaban siendo descubiertas y era algo como una sobrecarga. No sabía que decir… sentía cosas extrañas en su cuerpo… y le sudaban las manos. ¿Por qué le sudaban? Al menos con la maestra agua, no tengo que hablar.

-Li –llamó una voz a sus espaldas-. La hora pico del mediodía va a empezar pronto. Lamento molestarlas, señoritas, pero voy a necesitar a mi mesero de regreso.

Las expresiones de decepción se escribieron en todos los rostros, pero por dentro, Zuko estaba agradeciendo a cada dios que pudiera mencionar por su oportunidad de escapar.

-Debo regresar al trabajo –reafirmó Zuko levantando la cabeza y finalmente enfrentando sus ojos. Había estado memorizando el diseño de vetas en la madera por casi quince minutos-. Lamento no poder quedarme y hablar.

-Está bien, Li –aseveró Jin-. Sé que tienes que trabajar. Yo también tengo que hacerlo –el joven asintió tontamente y se puso de pie.

-Yo también debería regresar. Mi madre me está esperando –acordó Song. Las dos jóvenes se incorporaron-. Gracias por invitarme, Li –añadió con vergüenza, incluso cuando había sido su Tío quien la había invitado mientras él estaba parado afuera con la boca abierta con un pez fuera del agua-. ¿Cuánto es el té?

-¿Eh? Ah, no te preocupes –replicó Zuko, sacudiéndose el aturdimiento-. En la casa –agregó, distraído.

-Li –comenzó Song, adelantándose vacilante, levantando su mano ligeramente. El mesero alzó la vista y Song retiró su mano contra su pecho-. Estoy segura que a mi madre le encantara verte... y a tu Tío, por supuesto. ¿Te gustaría visitarnos para cenar otra vez? –ofreció.

-¿Cenar? –repitió Jin. Sus ojos se apartaron de la bonita joven herborista al guapo mozo.

Zuko pareció estar pensándolo por un momento. Finalmente, le dedicó a Song una pequeña inclinación.

-Tendré que preguntarle a mi Tío, pero estoy seguro que le encantará darse una vuelta –observó como los suaves y rosados labios de Jin se ensanchaban con una sonrisa de dicha.

Inclinó su cabeza para agradecerle.

-Le diré a mi madre, entonces –le aseguró. Se volvió a Jin y sonrió-. Fue un placer conocerte, Jin.

-Lo mismo digo –asintió Jin, obsequiándole con una sonrisa-. ¡Siéntete libre de pasar por el puesto de vegetales de mi familia! –Song cabeceó contenta al dirigirse hacia la puerta-. Ella es… agradable.

-Sí… -musitó Zuko. Empezó a recoger las tazas y los platos vacíos en una bandeja-. Ey, lamento lo de mi Tío.

Jin se giró, con una expresión sorprendida en el rostro. Sonrió y meneó la cabeza.

-Está bien.

-No tenías que seguirle la corriente así y sentarte con Song si no querías.

-No, no, yo quería –le aseguró Jin. ¿Cómo más podría evaluar la competencia? Y sí, la chica nueva parecía competencia. Lo invitó a cenar-. Parece una chica muy agradable –Zuko se limitó a asentir y se dirigió hacia el mostrador. Jin lo siguió en silencio. Al llegar al mostrador, él empezó a descargar las tazas y platos sucios y preparando unos nuevo. Jin se mordió el labio inferior. Había una persona más que había entrado en la escena-. Eh… ¿Qué hay de la maestra agua… Katara?

Lo notó ponerse tenso contra el mostrador. Zuko entronó los ojos y lentamente los bajó. Siguió haciendo lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué hay con ella? –inquirió, tratando de sonar desinteresado.

-Fue bastante impresionante lo que hizo con tu mano –meditó Jin. Nunca había visto a nadie llegar y ser tan brusco con él. ni siquiera su Tío.

Zuko se volvió, con la mirada todavía gacha mientras asentía.

-Mi Tío dice que hay algunos maestros agua que pueden curar.

Jin asintió.

-¿La conoces desde hace mucho?

Negó con la cabeza.

-Unos pocos meses –respondió con sinceridad. Jin cabeceó. Miró hacia la puerta por donde habían salido antes.

-Tengo que regresar al puesto de mi familia –dijo Jin al volverse para mirarlo y sonrió-. Vendré mañana.

-Claro –asintió Zuko, levantando la vista. Jin le echó un vistazo a la estancia rápidamente. Mientras Zuko ponía su bandeja en el mostrado, veloz se inclinó hacia delante. Sus ojos dorados se agrandaron al sentir un suave beso en su mejilla sana. Instantáneamente todo su cuerpo se tensó.

Jin se retiró, sonriendo brillantemente.

-¡Adiós, Li! –la joven vestida de verde se deslizó como si nada por la puerta delantera, dejando a Zuko detrás del mostrador parado como una estatua, con la sangre corriendo hasta sus mejillas.

¿Acababa de besarlo de nuevo?

Antes de que pudiera procesar lo que acababa de pasar, una serie de carcajadas y aplausos se dejó oír desde las mesas donde más o menos medio docena de hombres habían estado mirando. Zuko parpadeó y se volvió a ellos, con la cara ardiéndole cada vez más. Con un ceño en su cara agarró un trapo mojado y cruzó el cuarto pateando el suelo para limpiar una mesa vacía.

Al pasar por el grupo de hombre, se volvió a ellos y rugió.

-¡Mi Tío no se entera de nada de esto!

* * *

El carruaje había sido enviado para recogerlos, por orden de la Señorita Bei Fong. Iroh sonrió ampliamente, recostándose contra el asiento trasero.

-Gracias, chicas, por mandar a pedir un carro. Esa caminata hasta la colina es más larga de lo que recordaba.

Katara y Toph rieron en sus asientos frente a él. Si había una cosa que habían descubierto, era que Iroh era un encantador. Mujeres, hombres, niños… no importaba. Todos caían a la voluntad del hombre del té.

-Gracias a ti por el almuerzo –replicó Toph amablemente-. El té que hiciste estuvo grandioso, como esperaba.

Iroh se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Oh, eres demasiado amable.

-Y gracias por venir con nosotras y hablar –añadió Katara-. Honestamente no sabíamos que pensar cuando te encontramos a ti y a Zuko aquí.

El viejo General soltó un suspiro pesado.

-Ha sido un largo viaje para mi sobrino y para mí –les confesó con solemnidad-. No sé que planea hacer ahora que su propio padre lo ha marcado como un criminal. Es tonto pensar que al capturar el Avatar, Zuko será bienvenido por su padre.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que piensas que quiere hacer Zuko? –preguntó Toph.

Iroh miró por la ventana, con una triste y agotada mirada en su anciana cara.

-Puede que todavía quiera capturar al Avatar. Nadie sino él mismo puede sacarlo de eso. Es un chico muy terco a veces.

-No creo que me sienta cómoda dejando a Aang que venga –admitió Katara-. Pero dijimos que le diríamos cómo nos fue hoy... será su decisión si quiere venir o no.

Iroh asintió.

-Lamento lo de su amigo Appa –aseveró-. Si oigo algo en la casa de té, me aseguraré de contactarlos.

-Lo apreciaríamos mucho –respondió Katara, agradecida-. Lo hemos estado buscando por todos lados y lo único que encontramos fueron unas huellas que Momo encontró.

-¿Ya casi llegamos a la casa de té? –Inquirió Toph-. Ya debe estar oscuro ahora y Sokka se comerá toda nuestra cena si no llegamos a tiempo.

Iroh rió entre dientes frente a ellas.

-Casi llegamos.

-Bien –Katara frunció el ceño. Se cruzó de brazos y miró por la ventana-. Más pronto lleguemos, más pronto Zuko podrá devolverme el collar de mi madre.

-Ah… sobre eso –reparó Iroh, enderezándose. Puso las manos en su regazo e inclinó la cabeza-. Por favor, perdona a mi sobrino, joven maestra agua. Es difícil para él confiar en los demás ahora y…

-Por favor no te disculpes por él –le interrumpió Katara-. No es tu culpa que sea terco y haya tomado mi collar.

-Hablaré con él esta noche –prometió Iroh, sentándose-. Es solo que ha pasado por mucho. Ha sido desterrado de su hogar, marcado y abandonado por su padre, cazado por su propia hermana. Yo soy la única familia que le queda. Sólo estaba preocupado por mí.

El rostro severo de Katara se suavizó ligeramente.

-Es la segunda vez que lo toma, sabes –le informó Katara.

-Lo sé –convino Iroh-. Solía llevarlo con él a dónde quiera que fuésemos después de que lo encontró en es prisión flotante de metal.

Katara arqueó una ceja.

-¿A dónde quiera? –por alguna razón, empezó a visualizar al antiguo príncipe en su armadura y con su cola de caballo, usando _el collar de su madre_ alrededor de _su cuello_. Eso explicaría porque le había quedado un poco flojo cuando le fue devuelto. Se erizó ante la idea.

-Sentía que lo guiaría hasta el Avatar, lo que hizo –Iroh rió ahogadamente.

-Tiene una sola cosa en la mente, ¿no…? –musitó Toph.

-Desafortunadamente, sí –acordó Iroh. El coche se detuvo y Iroh miró por la ventana-. Ah… ya llegamos.

El conductor saltó desde el frente del carruaje y caminó hasta la puerta. La abrió y retrocedió. Iroh salió y estiró sus viejos miembros, deteniéndose al frente de la casa de té. Katara salió después de él, queriendo recuperar su collar.

La puerta del local se abrió de una y Zuko apareció en la entrada.

-¡Tío!

-Buenas tardes, sobrino –dijo Iroh, regalándole una cálida sonrisa, adelantándose-. Espero que no hubiera mucho trabajo mientras no estuvo.

La expresión aliviada de Zuko se transformó en un ceño fruncido.

-¡No puedo creer que de veras te hayas ido con estas dos!

Iroh se tensó ligeramente.

-¿Es tan difícil de creer para ti que a dos adorables jovencitas les gustaría salir conmigo? –su sobrino arrugó aún más el entrecejo. Ahora que lo pensaba… la sonrisa de Iroh se desvaneció-. No contestes eso.

Antes de que Zuko pudiera contestar de todas formas, vio un destello azul detrás de su Tío. La maestra agua había salido del coche y lo estaba fulminando con la mirada.

-¿Dónde está mi collar? –demandó tan pronto le puso los ojos en encima. Pisó fuerte, con el ceño fruncido mientras caminaba y se paraba frente a Iroh.

-Cálmate, campesina –retrucó Zuko, buscando dentro de su bata-. Lo tengo. Como prometí.

-Sólo dámelo –soltó Katara, manteniendo sus manos a unas pocas pulgadas de su cuerpo.

Zuko le devolvió la mirada asesina mientras ponía el collar en su mano, demorándose solo para molestarla más. Iroh echó un vistazo a ambos y soltó una tocecita. Los ojos de Zuko se movieron más allá de los hombros de ella hasta su Tío. Iroh estaba haciéndole señas con las manos y Zuko frunció el entrecejo. _¿Qué? _El viejo General movía sus manos sobre su cuello y señalaba el collar en las manos de Zuko hasta la maestra agua.

-¡Ey! –Katara sacudió su mano frente a la cara de Zuko-. ¿Me devuelves mi collar?

Le frunció el ceño, alejando el collar.

-¿No tienes nada de modales?

-Oh, mira quien habla –se mofó, fastidiada.

-Li –llamó Iroh en voz baja, detrás de Katara-. Devuélvele a la señorita su collar. _Apropiadamente_ –enfatizó.

¿Apropiadamente? Se refería a ayudarle a colocárselo.

-¿Qué? –Escupió Zuko, agrandando los ojos-. ¡No!

-¿No? –Katara estaba que estallaba, arrugó los ojos. Frente a ella, el joven mesero negó con la cabeza.

-No, quiero decir.

-Escucha, Li –le cortó con calma-. Todo lo que estoy pidiendo es el collar de mi madre. Si intentas algo…

-¿Piensas que intentaría algo contigo? –le interrumpió Zuko bufando indignado. Un pequeño sonrojo se abrió paso en las tostadas mejillas de Katara-. no lo pienses mucho.

Soltó un gruñido grave.

-Sólo dame mi collar.

-¡Entonces date la vuelta para que pueda ponértelo! –Iroh abrió los ojos como platos sorprendido y Zuko sintió que le ardían las mejillas. Definitivamente eso había salido mal.

Los grandes ojos azules se arrugaron hasta quedar chiquitos.

-¿Qué? –el joven tiro del cuello de su camisa verde oscuro con nerviosismo. Detrás de Katara, Iroh sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Te pidió que te voltearás para poder ponértelo –repitió Iroh. Los ojos de la maestra agua se agrandaron y se giró para mirar al anciano.

-¿Qué? No, eso no es necesario –porfió. Se volvió a Zuko-. Sólo dame mi collar y me iré.

-Ahora, Katara –empezó Iroh en el mismo tono reprobador que usaba con Zuko para chantajearlo emocionalmente y que hiciera las cosas-. Una joven dama no desprecia el ofrecimiento de un caballero tan rápidamente –arrugó los ojos y apretó los dientes-. No intentará nada, lo prometo.

Zuko puso los ojos en blanco. No había posibilidad que la maestra agua escuchara a su Tío… agrandó los ojos. Con sus manos en puños a los costados y los dientes apretados, la joven maestra agua se volvió lentamente. _¿Qué demonios… realmente escuchó a Tío?_

Contento consigo mismo, Iroh le dedicó a la chica una sonrisa aprobadora.

-Adelante, sobrino –le instó al muchacho detrás de ella.

Zuko asintió estúpidamente, incapaz de creer que su Tío hubiera realmente conseguido que la chica siguiera sus simples instrucciones. Incluso él raramente las seguía. Quizás debería hacerlo más seguido… una voz ladina en su cabeza sonrió con suficiencia. Despacio, desabrochó torpemente el prendedor y sostuvo el collar sobre su cuello. Katara se quedó allí, echando chispas, sintiendo la piedra -- caliente por el calor de su cuerpo -- tocar su cuello. Frunció el entrecejo.

_¿Le tiemblan las manos?_ Bajó los ojos a las pálidas manos al lado de su cabeza mientras Zuko delicadamente apoyaba el material contra su cuello. Detrás de ella, Zuko entornó los ojos, tratando de abrochar el collar en su lugar. Katara podía sentir la punta de sus dedos rozar nuca, su larga trenza contra una de sus manos mientras luchaba por ajustarlo. Soltó un suspiro cansado.

-Ya, déjame.

-¡No te muevas! –rugió a sus espaldas. Katara casi saltó, las manos que había estado levantando bajaron sin más a los costados. Zuko frunció el ceño, molesto consigo mismo. _¡¿Por qué me tiemblan las manos?! _Ninguno de ellos notó a Iroh riéndose ahogadamente para si mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la casa de té.

-¿Estás seguro que puedes hacerlo? –preguntó, burlona.

-Puedo hacerlo –le aseguró, fastidiado.

-Bueno, perdón por preguntar. No sabía que eras tan bueno con la joyería, niño delantal –sonrió con suficiencia al sentir el aire caldearse ligeramente detrás de ella. un punto para Katara.

-Si te quedaras quita, podría trabar el estúpido pestillo –tenía el ceño fruncido concentrado, y se adelantó, salvando la pequeña distancia entre sus cuerpo. No pareció darse cuenta de que Katara se ponía rígida frente a él cuando su pecho rozo su espalda-. No te muevas…

Su voz era baja y demandante, abriéndose camino hacia sus orejas y enviando escalofríos por su columna. El corazón de ella lentamente empezó a azotarse dentro de su pecho con la sola proximidad del príncipe desterrado a su cuerpo. Sus dedos estaban haciendo explotar los nervios sensibles de su nuca y podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo que irradiaba su pecho ancho y firme.

La cabeza de Katara dio un respingo. Algo en como sus cuerpo estaban se le hacía familiar y su mente empezó a correr, intentado descubrir donde lo había sentido antes. ¿Cuándo la había atado a un árbol? No… había sido un árbol a su espalda, no Zuko.

-Ahí, listo –gruñó. Sus manos soltaron el broche y retrocedió con rapidez. Observó como levantaba los brazos y tocaba el collar, como estudiándolo.

-Ah… gracias –murmuró. Se volvió, su mano todavía apoyando sobre el pendiente.

Zuko se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Iroh lentamente pasó junto a él y lo codeó en las costillas. El joven le dedicó una fulminante mirada molesta, solo para que le articularan sin voz ¡discúlpate! Apretó las manos y frunció el ceño. Sacudió la cabeza. Iroh arrugó el entrecejo. Zuko gruñó.

-Lo siento.

-¿Qué? –Katara lo miró. Su mirada estaba desviada, mirando el edificio al otro lado de la calle como si de repente fuera muy interesante.

-Por el collar –murmuró Zuko-. Si quieres hablar con mi Tío otra vez… ninguna garantía será necesaria.

La joven parpadeó y asintió.

-Ah... de acuerdo –los dos permanecieron de pie frente a la entrada del negocio, solo a un pie de distancia, en completo silencio. Ella mantenía los ojos bajos y el se frotaba la nuca, mirando a un costado.

-¿Katara? –Llamó Toph desde el coche después de haber oído morir las voces afuera-. ¿Lista para irte? ¿La cena, recuerdas?

Él la miró a ella, viendo como su cara se encendía mientras retrocedía tambaleante y asentía.

-¡Cierto! ¡Cierto! La cena –respondió. Sacudió la cabeza y miró por encima de la figura de Zuko-. ¡Gracias por el almuerzo, I-eh-Mushi!

-Un placer –sonrió el anciano-. ¡Debemos repetirlo pronto!

Sin mirar a Zuko, Katara se giró y subió al carruaje que esperaba.

-Si no llegamos pronto, Sokka va a insistir en ir contigo a caminar.

Zuko pegó un respingo.

-Sí, lo sé… -Katara suspiró profundamente. La puerta se cerró tras ella y miró por la ventana-. ¡Chofer! ¡Llévenos pronto a casa, por favor! –ordenó. El hombre de verde asintió y trepó al frente del coche.

-¿Por qué te toman tanto tiempo tus caminatas, de todas formas? –Zuko escuchó a la maestra tierra preguntar.

Mientras los caballos avestruz se preparaban para salir, el carruaje avanzó hacia delante y la joven maestra agua sentada junto a la ventanilla capturó la luz que salía de la casa de té. Una expresión pensativa llenaba su rostro.

-Te lo dije –replicó la chica de piel oscura mirando su regazo y ruborizándose-. Solo… practico.

Las comisuras de los labios de él se curvaron en una ligera sonrisa mientras permanecía de pie frente a la casa de té y observaba al coche apurarse hacia la calle principal. Se pasó una mano por su espeso cabello y se volvió.

-¡Ah! –retrocedió tropezando, sus ojos como platos al descubrir a su Tío parado en la entrada, flanqueado por varios ancianos, guardias y el dueño. Zuko inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza y frunció el ceño-. ¡¿Qué?! ¡Métanse en sus propios asuntos!

Los fulminó a todos con la mirada y se abrió paso entre ellos para volver a su trabajo. Uno de los ancianos suspiró cansinamente.

-Tres chicas en un día –respiró-. Ese sobrino tuyo es todo un donjuán, Mushi.

-Bueno, ¿Qué puedo decir? –Iroh rió ahogadamente, palmeándose la panza-. Se parece a mí.

* * *

-En serio, Zuko –regañó Iroh, sentado frente a su sobrino, terminando su comida nocturna-. ¿Tenías que tomar su collar?

El joven frente a él ya había terminado su cena y estaba tendido en el piso alfombrado, mirando larga y fijamente por la ventana, con la cabeza descansando en sus brazos.

-Se lo devolví.

-Nunca debiste de haberlo tomado para empezar –continuó Iroh-. Aunque estoy curioso de saber que era lo que pensabas.

-Tío, no sabía a dónde te llevaban –porfió Zuko-. El punto es que se lo devolví. ¿Podemos dejarlo?

El anciano soltó un suspiro resignado.

-Deberías recompensarla –Zuko frunció el ceño. Giró la cabeza a un lado y miró a su Tío.

-Ya se lo di. _Y_ me disculpe ¿Qué tengo que hacer para recompensarla? –gruñó Zuko.

-Bueno, era lo que correspondía –Le recordó Iroh-. Todavía estas en deuda con esa agradable chica Song, también –el anciano se detuvo-. Por cierto, ¿Cómo te fue con ellas?

Casi se había olvidado eso. Casi era la palabra clave. Instantáneamente, Zuko se sentó y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Nunca hagas eso de nuevo! –Rugió Zuko.

-Ah... ¿fue así de malo?

-¿Malo? –Se mofó Zuko-. ¡Esas dos no se conocían y tú simplemente las sentaste juntas y me pusiste con ellas! ¡Apenas hablo con Jin, ¿Qué pensabas cuando me pusiste con ellas?!

-Bueno, asumí que ya que las conoces a ambas…

-¡Asumes demasiado! –le interrumpió Zuko. Siguió mascullando y Iroh como si nada se estiró por su tetera.

-Pensé que sería agradable para Song que conociera una joven amiga de su edad –explicó Iroh-. Ella y Jin parecen como si fueran a llevarse bien. ¿Lo hicieron?

-Sí… -farfulló Zuko. Había estado completamente ciego para ver a Jin evaluando a Song y a Song estudiar a Jin.

-Entonces ambas hicieron una nueva amiga –rebatió Iroh-. Quizás vayan a cenar.

Cenar. Zuko se debatió entre contarle o no a su Tío lo que Song había dicho. La chica probablemente regresaría para fijar una fecha y entonces su Tío se enteraría de todas formas. Suspirando arrepentido, Zuko habló.

-Song nos invitó a cenar en la casa de su madre otra vez.

-¡En serio! –Los ojos de Iroh se encendieron-. ¡Maravilloso! ¿Pusiste fecha?

Zuko se encogió ante la palabra.

-No, ella volverá después de que hable con su madre.

-Ah… bueno, debemos llevarle un lindo regalo como agradecimiento –cabeceó Iroh. Unos minutos de silencio pasaron antes de que Zuko se pusiera de pie y sacudiera sus ropas.

-Voy a salir –indicó simplemente.

Iroh alzó la vista. Quería preguntar pero sabía que Zuko se cerraría por completo. En vez de hacerlo, asintió. Tarde o temprano, se enteraría. Miró a su sobrino entrar en su habitación. Trajo consigo una mochila y se dirigió la puerta. Que se cerró tras de sí.

-Mmm... –Meditó Iroh en silencio, bebiendo su té-. Quizás debería empezar a salir a caminar.

* * *

-¡Regresaré más tarde! –Katara cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acomodó la cantimplora en la espalda. Una pequeña sensación de aturdimiento atravesándola mientras se deslizaba por el porsche hasta la vereda. No podía esperar hasta su próxima lección.

Las últimas dos noches, había llegado bajo el árbol y ya lo había encontrado allí, recostado como si nada contra el tronco con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. La primera vez, no había notado siquiera que estaba ahí hasta que se movió. Fue como si se hubiera materializado desde las sombras y buscado sus manos. Era casi un cuento de hadas.

Hasta que la giraba y la reacomodaba porque lo estaba haciendo mal. Aún así, sinceramente creía que estaba mejorando. La noche anterior no se había caído y él no había tenido que arreglar su postura. Su profesor era firme, pero estaba terminando el trabajo y no podía esperar al festival para refregárselo a Sokka en la cara. Sonrió con suficiencia ante la idea.

A mitad de camino por el parque, levantó su mano y jugueteó con el pendiente que se apoyaba justo sobre su clavícula mientras se sonreía. No estaba flojo, así que Zuko no lo había estado usando como había imaginado antes. Pero claro que había estado trabajando todo el día y lo juzgarían raro. Estaba fresco y agradable de nuevo, ya no tenía el calor por haber estado escondido en los pliegues de su camisa. Eso la había tomado por sorpresa.

Había pensado que simplemente lo guardaría en el bolsillo en uno de los bolsillos del delantal. Y la manera en que se lo devolvió… Iroh. Tenía que ser él. ¿Por qué más el ex Príncipe Soy-Mejor-Que –Tú le pondría el collar? Entornó los ojos. Recordaba la última vez que había hecho eso. Sin embargo, dudaba que Iroh le hubiera obligado a hacerlo. Después de todo, _él_ la había atado a un árbol.

Revivió la escena una y otra vez en su cabeza, tratando de descubrir como podía haber zafado de ella. Como podía haberla evitado. Realmente no había pensado mucho en el hecho de que su voz se había suavizado cuando le hablaba. Y lo había hecho, no estaba alucinando debido a la falta de sueño. Y nunca había pensado demasiado en la forma en que su cuerpo se había movido alrededor del de ella, acercando su cabeza a la suya mientras balanceaba el collar de su madre en su cara.

Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, había sido algo seductor; su aliento contra su oído, sus brazos sobre su cuerpo sin tocarla tentadoramente. Y tenía que admitirlo, no estaba _muy_ mal como para no mirarlo. La cicatriz añadía peligro y misterio a su carácter. Y honestamente, ¿A qué adolescente de sangre caliente no le gustaba la emoción de un chico malo?

Jet saltó en su mente. Haru… bueno, Haru no era exactamente un chico malo. En cualquier caso, él era un hogareño niño de mamá con cabello perfecto del cual había estado secretamente celosa. Pero Zuko… Zuko era un mocoso mental, obsesivo, de mal genio con demasiado orgullo. Era exigente, franco y determinado. Incluso cuando estaba aparentemente echada a perder, todavía estaba contenta de que había sido lanzado a una posición tan humilde. Eso le enseñaría como vivía la otra mitad. Quizás se superara a sí mismo.

¿Dónde estaría en diez años si todo lo que hacía era ir en un barco cazando al Avatar? Posiblemente capturara a uno de ellos. Tal vez a Sokka. ¿Qué tal si capturara a _Sokka_? Katara sintió escalofríos en su espalda al pensarlo. ¿Quién sabía lo que le harían al pobre y exótico Sokka? Lo arrojarían en las oscuras fosas del barco de Zuko… encadenado a la pared. Tal vez los soldados le pedirían "favores" después de haber estado lejos de sus amantes por tanto tiempo.

Katara hizo un ruidito ahogado y siguió caminando.

-De acuerdo… no más pensamientos con el niño delantal… -murmuró al entrar en el parque. Tomó aire hondamente. Había sido un largo día y una larga noche discutiendo cosas con Aang. Todo lo que quería era pasar unas pocas horas haciendo algo completamente ajeno a la tarea entre manos.

El árbol estaba frente a ella y Katara estiró la mano apartando la cortina de ojos lo justo para pasar. Al caer las hojas en su lugar detrás de ella, sus ojos azules escudriñaron el área, acomodándose y buscando.

-¿Hola? –gritó. Nadie respondió.

Quedamente, rodeó el árbol. Se detuvo y suspiró antes caminar hacia la orilla del agua. Era la primera esta vez. En vez de desperdiciar el tiempo, decidió empezar a practicar sola. Regresó a su lugar de siempre debajo del árbol y levantó las manos.

-Dos pasos atrás… un paso adelante…

* * *

-Giro… -Zuko se recostó contra la copa del árbol mientras estaba sentado sobre la pequeña pista de baile donde la maestra agua estaba bailando.

Asintió para sí mismo, contento de que sus enseñanzas iban a algún lado. Ella había mejorado enormemente, si uno la veía desde la primera noche. Levantó sus manos y se acomodó la máscara, asegurándose de que estaba ajustada antes de saltar. Con cuidado, aterrizó al otro lado del árbol y la maestra agua bajó los brazos. El agua que había convocado del lago a sus espaldas regresó a él

-Ah, es solo tú.

¿Quién más podía ser? ¿Y sonó decepcionada?, pensó para sí. Le dedicó una cortés reverencia antes de acercarse y tenderle la mano.

-Me estaba preguntando –empezó, poniendo la mano en la suya-. ¿Cómo debería llamarte? ¿Si-fu? –él negó con la cabeza. No sonaba bien aplicado a él-. ¿Entonces cuál es tu nombre?

¿Realmente pensaba que le iba a responder después de tres noches de silencio? Zuko puso los ojos en blanco. Probablemente nunca había visto sus afiches de se busca. Con su mano libre se señaló la máscara.

-¿Máscara? –él sacudió la cabeza. Señaló la máscara y después sus ropas-. ¿Máscara camisa?

Ah… esto iba a ser _divertido_. Señaló la máscara, la camisa de ella, su collar y luego sus ojos.

-Máscara… camisa… collar… ojos… ¡Ah! ¿Azul?

Zuko asintió. _Bien, sabe los colores._ Levantó su mano una vez más y levantó un dedo.

-¿Primera palabra? –adivinó. Zuko asintió de nuevo y retrocedió. Empezó a mover los brazos y la cabeza-. ¿Brazos… azules? ¿Anciano con un bastón… azul?

Zuko bajó la cabeza y puso la mano sobre la máscara, exasperado. ¿Cómo diablos iba a decir espíritu? Pensó por un momento.

-¿Tipo enmascarado al azar… azul? ¿Justiciero angustiado azul? ¿Héroe espadachín... azul...? –siguió intentándolo una y otro vez hasta que finalmente él golpeó su mano contra la máscara. Pasó pateando el suelo junto a ella y tomó una de sus espadas. Soltó un jadeo y retrocedió, sobresaltada mientras él se paraba en el lado barroso del lago. Con la punta de la espada escribió algo en el suelo.

Curiosa, Katara echó un vistazo por encima del hombro de él y leyó los caracteres que había escrito. Zuko permaneció en el lugar orgullosamente, mentalmente aplaudiendo su genialidad.

-De acuerdo, no estoy exactamente segura de lo que dice… -él se le quedó mirando como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. _Mis dioses… ¿Cómo sobrevivió sin saber leer?_

-Quiero decir "espíritu", pero te falta un trazo aquí… -detrás de la máscara azul, los ojos dorados se apuraron de regreso a las letras de barro y sintió que las mejillas se le encendían con vergüenza. Sacó la espada una vez más y añadió el trazo final.

-Ah… ¡Espíritu Azul! –empezó a reír-. ¡Por un segundo, creí que no sabía escribir ni tu propio nombre!

Muy bien, es todo. Me voy. Zuko bufó detrás de la máscara y se giró. Sin problemas puso la espada en la vaina y se dirigió al borde de los árboles.

-¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas? –jadeó. Se echó hacia delante y lo agarró del brazo antes de que pudiera irse. Él trató de zafarse, pero ella lo retuvo-. ¡De acuerdo, lo siento! ¿Podemos bailar, por favor?

¿Estaba _rogando_? Zuko paró su andar, pero no la miró.

Cuando se detuvo, Katara alzó la cabeza.

-Realmente me gustaría seguir con mis lecciones –admitió-. He tenido un día pesado… un imbécil robo mi collar… realmente me servirían las lecciones ahora.

Ah, así que ahora era un imbécil. El ex príncipe de la cicatriz había decidido a medias irse, pero entonces recordó que no sabía exactamente quién era. Y que probablemente no estaría prendida a su brazo y reteniéndolo si lo supiera. Se movió incómodo, intentando decidir si irse o quedarse. Ella sonaba sincera.

Entonces la voz de Iroh le llegó; diciéndole que la "recompensara". Zuko hizo una mueca. La miró y le ofreció su mano una vez más. Sonrió ampliamente y retrocedió, soltándole el brazo. Se inclinó y él asintió. Fue mucho mejor que su primera vez. Entonces ella aceptó su mano.

Las mariposas en su estómago revolotearon mientras tiraba de ella, y su cuerpo suave chocaba con el suyo, fuerte. Tragó con nerviosismo cuando sus piernas rozaron las de él. Sus manos se apoyaron delicadamente en su hombro y mano mientras él colocaba la suya en su cadera. Se encontró mirando en los oscuros hoyos que hacían las veces de ojos.

Esto era un poco más pegado que lo de siempre, pero Zuko creía que podía con una clase más avanzada. Cuidadosamente, movió sus piernas a los lados de las de ella, automáticamente haciendo que siguiera sus movimientos. A mitad de la primera hora, tuvo que admitir para sí… que era algo así como agradable. Entonces el pie de ella aterrizó sobre el suyo.

-¡Lo siento mucho!

Zuko se encogió y se contuvo antes de agacharse y agarrar su pie lastimado. Esta iba a ser una noche larga.

* * *

En serio tenía que dejar de enseñarle por la noche. Era horrible para sus hábitos de sueño ya que volvía tarde al apartamento y solo dormía tres horas o menos. Y luego, la maestra agua lo perseguía en sueños también. Las últimas noches solo había servido para empeorar las cosas con su cuerpo contra el de él. Maldijo aquellas hormonas masculinas y adolescentes.

Ella era suave. Uno no podía decirlo cuando la veía ya que generalmente estaba usando una de esas gruesas ropas de la Tribu Agua, pero tenía algo ahí. Y, había que reconocer, que se sentían bien contra él. Zuko se detuvo en la mitad de la preparación de un té de jazmín detrás del mostrador.

Y era cálida. Y, cuando bailaba, estaba feliz. Parecía que le gustaba cuando la giraba, a pesar de que su cabello volaba por todos lados y dejaba la lección como si se hubiera enfrentado sin ayuda a un oso ornitorrinco y sonriendo como si hubiera ganado.

Probablemente la parte más interesante era que durante los cortos recreos que tenían entre medio, hablaría al azar de lo que había hecho ese día y él se encontraba queriendo responderle. Si su hermano estaba siendo tan idiota, no debería dejarle comer la cena que ella había cocinado. Era así de simple. Pero no podía decirle eso.

Lo más que podía hacer era menear la cabeza, encogerse de hombros, y una vez, cuando le contó que realmente quería encontrar el bisonte del Avatar, había puesto una mano sobre su hombro y se lo había apretado consoladoramente. Ella le había sonreído y apoyado su cabeza contra su hombro. Eso había sido dos noches atrás… y había pasado una semana desde la primera vez que se encontraron allí. Y él aún recordaba ser incapaz de moverse hasta que ella hubo levantado la cabeza y proclamado que era hora de seguir con la lección.

También se encontraba yéndose más y más temprano para llegar al árbol, a pesar del hecho de que ella llegaba siempre a la misma hora. Pasaba una hora, dos esperándola en el árbol, intentando encontrar que enseñarle. Había agarrado bastante bien lo más difícil, "moverse como uno". Y había dejado de pisarlo.

Zuko puso la tetera en la bandeja. Acababan de abrir y era casi el final de la semana. Su Tío y el dueño habían salido a pedir otro cargamento de té semanal y llegarían justo a tiempo para la hora pico. Se volvió y se dirigió a la mesa donde los clientes matutinos estaban sentados; los ancianos de siempre que se sentaban con juegos de mesas toda la mañana.

-Señor Wong, aquí tiene su té de jazmín –informó Zuko colocando la tetera en la mesa al lado de los hombres. Su mesa estaba ocupada con un tablero de juegos.

-Ah… gracias, Li –asintió el anciano. Hizo silencio y lo miró-. Por cierto, ¿Cómo están esas bonitas señoritas que has estado viendo?

-No estoy viendo a nadie –corrigió Zuko.

-¿En serio? –El otro anciano pregunto, moviendo su ficha por el tablero-. Tu Tío nos estaba diciendo como has estado saliendo por la noche.

Zuko arrugó los ojos.

-Mi Tío habla demasiado.

-No deberías engañarlas por mucho tiempo o perderán el interés –le aconsejó el Sr. Wong.

-No las estoy engañando –Zuko frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza-. Digo… no lo haría, ni siquiera si estuviera viendo a alguien – ¡Que no estoy!

-Claro… -corearon cómplices.

Zuko apretó los dientes y se volvió antes de perder la calma. Estúpidos ancianos. ¿Quién pedía su opinión, de cualquier forma? Y él no estaba engañando a nadie. Eso sería deshonroso. Levantó la bandeja y regresó al mostrador. Se paró frente a él y dejó la bandeja a un lado.

Las cosas iban lentas tan temprano en la mañana y podía relajarse por al menos una hora o dos. De repente, la puerta se abrió con violencia y una sombra cruzó la habitación. Los ancianos levantaron la vista de su juego de mesa y Zuko alzó la cabeza. Agrandó los ojos al ver la figura azul de la maestra agua parada allí.

-¿Dónde está Mushi? –inquirió.

Zuko inmediatamente se enderezó, cruzó los brazos mientras la joven entraba.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –frunció el ceño. Siempre se veía diferente a la luz del día… más apurada y seria. Cuando puso los ojos sobre él, se volvieron volátiles y él sonrió con satisfacción. No se veía demasiado mal tampoco cuando estaba enojada.

-Recibí una nota de tu Tío –le contestó pasando. Sus ojos azules escanearon la habitación-. ¿Está aquí?

-Salió esta mañana para ordenar el té de la semana próxima –replicó con el ceño fruncido.

Katara arrugó los ojos.

-Eso no puede ser cierto. Me dijo que venga esta mañana porque tenía urgentes noticias.

Ninguno de los adolescentes oyó a los ancianos murmurando en el final del negocio.

-Oh… ese Tío suyo… es bueno.

-Bueno, lamento decepcionarte –retrucó Zuko fríamente y con desdén-. Pero no está aquí. Así que me temo que tendrás que irte.

-Puedo esperarlo –repuso Katara, cruzándose de brazos.

-Tenemos una política de no holgazanear –respondió.

-Perfecto –desafió Katara. Pasó a su lado y se sentó en una silla contra la pared-. Quiero una taza de té blanco y dos tartas de fruta.

Él frunció el ceño.

-Puedes volver más tarde. Estás desperdiciando tu tiempo aquí.

-Tu Tío dijo que había oído algo y quería contarme –explicó con severidad. Su carta había llegado mientras había estado afuera la noche anterior. Iroh había oído algo sobre un bisonte de seis patas e inmediatamente le había enviado un mensaje. El anciano era brillante. Como sabiendo que podían estar vigilados, escribió sutiles indirectas sobre el bisonte sin realmente mencionarlo. Como resultado, Katara se había apersonado presurosa esa mañana para saber más, sin esperar que los demás despertaran-. Ahora se un buen _mesero_ y tráeme mi té.

-¿Me estás dando órdenes? –siseó Zuko.

-Estoy ordenando, pero tú no pareces estar tomándola.

-Escucha, campesina –Zuko arrugó el entrecejo y se acercó furioso a donde estaba sentada. Una mano azotó la mesa y la otra la pared junto a ella mientras se inclinaba y la amenazaba-. Si crees que esto es gracioso…

-No viene aquí a buscar problemas, Li –le interrumpió, molesta-. Vine porque tu Tío me pidió que viniera. ¡Eres tú el que está siendo grosero!

-¿Yo estoy siendo grosero? –rugió-. Tú abriste las puertas como…

-Tú querías sacarme a patadas…

-¡Tú exigiste ver a mi Tío como si el lugar te perteneciera!

-¡Tú ni siquiera me preguntaste porque vine a ver a tu Tío en primer lugar! –replicó.

-¡Tú…! –se había quedado sin municiones. Zuko agarró el borde de la mesa y clavó sus dedos en la pared. Ella se estaba incorporando, su mirada tan fuerte como la suya y con una distancia de apenas una pulgada o dos entre ambos. Él podía sentir su aliento en su cara, ver la intensidad en sus ojos, y dilucidar cada pequeño rasgo de su cara. Su pecho subió y bajó con una honda respiración.

Katara desvió los ojos y se retiró.

-Estamos buscando al bisonte del Avatar. Ha estado perdido desde que estuvimos en el desierto… -confesó en voz baja. Sus ojos estaban abatidos, apagados por la tristeza-. Tu Tío escribió que había escuchado algo y me pidió que viniera para poder contármelo en persona.

El bisonte. Por el cual había estado molesta una noches atrás. Dios, realmente era un imbécil. Sus ojos dorados giraron a un lado, ligeramente avergonzado, y lentamente retrocedió. Se paró derecho, sus manos cayendo de ambos lados de ella.

-Tenemos algunas... tortas de té fresca –anunció, volviéndose-. No servimos tartas de fruta hasta después del mediodía –añadió con frialdad.

Ella se limitó a cabecear. Zuko evitó sus ojos y pretendió que los dos ancianos no habían visto todo mientras iba hasta el mostrador. En silencio, preparó el té y las tortas y colocó dos tazas en una bandeja antes de volver hasta ella. Bajó la bandeja y le sirvió algo de té.

-Gracias... –murmuró. Él solo asintió.

Mientras se llevaba la taza a los labios, notó que se había sentado frente a ella. Se sirvió una taza de té, sintiendo la necesidad de sostener algo al menos mientras estuviera sentado allí.

-¿Por qué -no vino el Avatar? –Preguntó con voz queda-. Es su bisonte.

-El no sabe –le contó-. Quería estar segura antes de decirle.

Sus manos se endurecieron alrededor de la taza de té.

-No querías que él viniera –afirmó, entornando los ojos.

-¿Puedes culparme? –replicó, ligeramente irritada. Zuko bebió un trago de su té-. Todavía quieres atraparlo –siseó bajito.

¿Era eso lo que pensaba de él? ¿Un obsesivo acosador de Avatars? Tenía oportunidades más que suficientes de seguirla a casa y atrapar al Avatar mientras dormía. ¿Pero lo había hecho? Arrugó las cejas. No lo había hecho... Zuko hizo una mueca.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no te capturaré ahora mismo? –preguntó, su voz calma y grave para que no los escuchen.

Sus ojos se posaron en él y lo fulminó fríamente con la mirada.

-¿Y llevarme a dónde? ¿El cuarto trasero? ¿Quizás al armario con una escoba, un trapeador y una pala? –averiguó. La comisura del labio de él adquirió un tic. No empezaba a sonar tan mal-. Capturarme no vale tu tiempo ni esfuerzo y lo sabes. Aang por el otro lado… -no completó la idea y volteó la cabeza-. Quizás lo quieras tan desesperadamente como para desenmascararte.

Él apretó los dientes.

-Piensas mucho de él –observó-. Es sólo un niño.

-Es el Avatar –enfatizó-. Va a cambiar al mundo te guste o no.

Él se burló.

-Ni siquiera pudo solo con mi herman. ¿Crees que va a vencer a toda una nación?

Los ojos de ella enfrentaron los suyos desafiantes.

-Creo que ya sabes mi respuesta a eso –contestó. Dejó la taza vacía metió la mano en el bolsillo-. Cuando tu Tío vuelva, dile que estuve aquí. Regresaré luego.

-Pensé que ibas a esperar –frunció el ceño.

-No quiero gastar mi tiempo con alguien como tú. Y creía que Sokka era negativo a veces –puso una pieza de plata en la mesa y empujó la silla. Zuko se paró y agarró la pieza.

-Aguarda –se estiró y tomó su mano fugaz. El movimiento impulsó algo en sus reflejos y tiró de ella. La escuchó jadear antes de adoptar una serie de pasos e instintivamente colocar su mano en su hombro. Su postura se enderezó y sus manos inmediatamente enfrentaron los de él. _Oh-oh_…

-Lo siento –rápidamente se retiró y quitó la mano de su hombro-. Eh… costumbre.

_Bien... al menos lo que le enseño se le está pegando_. Zuko parpadeó y bajó la mirada, sintiendo sus mejillas encenderse al poner ella un buen pie y medio entre ellos.

-Toma –dijo, presionando la moneda en su mano-. El té va por la casa.

-¿Otra vez? –preguntó Katara, mirándolo, confundida-. ¿Cómo hacen para ganar dinero si viven dando té gratis?

-Solo para chicas bonitas –Zuko repitió lo que su Tío siempre decía riendo cuando él lo reprendía por dar té y tortas gratis. Sin embargo, tan pronto salio de sus labios, se golpeó así mismo-. ¡Mi Tío! Siempre dice eso. ¡No quise decirlo! –la alarma se disparó en su cabeza, pero no hizo nada.

Levantó la mirada y vio feroz expresión en la cara de la maestra agua al mismo tiempo que se le enrojecían las mejillas.

-Ah… -empezó en voz baja y peligrosa-. ¿Así que no soy lo suficientemente bonita?

-Nunca dije que fueras bonitas –_Mmm… de alguna forma eso no suena bien_.

Estaba que hervía ahora y podía sentir su mano temblando mientras la sostenía.

-¡Bueno, discúlpame por no ser bonita! –rugió-. ¡Quédate con tu estúpida moneda! –escupió. Giró su brazo tratando de soltarse. Pero la agarraba con firmeza por la muñeca, reteniéndola.

-¡No quise decir que fueras fea! –sus palabras simplemente no estaban saliendo bien. Katara soltó un grito de frustración.

-¡Déjame ir! –retrocedió, atropellando una silla al salir.

-¡Entonces quédate con la moneda! –él tambaleó hacia delante, tratando de ir con ella.

-¿Puedes ya dejarme? –sintió que su pie se atoraba en algo y se volvió para mirar.

-¡Mira por donde vas! -Su voz sonó en sus orejas al girar su cuerpo. Con él frente a ella y su pie enredado contra una silla, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo dando una voltereta.

Se preparó para el duro piso de piedra, apretando los dientes y cerrando los ojos mientras caía. Su cuerpo aterrizó contra algo firme, pero no era el suelo. Un gemido resonó debajo de ella y cerró los ojos con más fuerza. Los pisos de piedra no gemían… pero los meseros sí. Todo esto es un mal sueño… todo esto es un mal sueño…

-¿Li? –llamó una voz femenina sobre ellos. Katara a regañadientes abrió los ojos y lentamente levantó la cabeza. Una joven vestida con un hanbok blanco y durazno estaba parada a un lado de la entrada mientras otra joven de verde estaba parada al otro. Sus ojos estaban igual de grandes y los miraban fijamente, con una expresión herida en sus rostros.

Los ojos azules lentamente descendieron al cuerpo sobre el que estaba tendida. Ropa verde oscuro. Delantal. Un cuerpo sorprendentemente bien construido... katara se obligó a mirarlo a la cara. piel pálida… cabello negro… ojos dorado fulminando su cabeza… una quemadura en su ojo izquierdo… eso no estaba sucediendo.

-¡Ew! –Zuko no tuvo tiempo de ser insultado por su arrebato mientras luchaba por sentarse, solo para tener a Katara empujándolo para poder gatear fuera de su cuerpo. Soltó un quejido cuando su cuerpo dio contra el suelo. Ella se movió contra él, deslizándose contra su pecho, su estómago y más abajo todo el largo de sus piernas mientras peleaba por levantarse.

-Katara –una voz divertida rió ahogadamente sobre ellos. De rodillas, entre las piernas de Zuko, Katara alzó la vista y sintió que su cuerpo entero ardía con un sonrojo al encontrar a Iroh parado allí sonriendo orgullosamente con un canasto de té en sus brazos-, buenos días.

Zuko golpeó su mano contra su frente. En algún lugar detrás de Iroh, una voz que se oía como la del dueño exclamaba alegremente:

-¡Lo supe cuando la vi! ¡Gané la apueste!

* * *

N/A – Sí, Zuko la atrapó cuando caía. Sí, Katara lo sintió parado mientras se levantaba. (Como si ustedes no…) ¿Fue esto un plan maestro y malvado de Iroh? quién sabe… y seguiré el acrónimo PWP para ¿trama, qué trama? Lo siento, chicos, nada de porno. Sé que acabo de perder a la mitad de mis lectores… ¡Gracias por leer!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_¡Estuvo genial! Jaja, me encantó, me encantó y me encantó. :D Fue lo más este Cáp., a que sí. Bueno los que se vienen están igual de geniales, pero también mucho mejor. Jaja. ¡Ganamos! Jaja, ayer tuve una competencia, por eso no actualicé, ¡y salimos terceras! Bailamos Jazz ;) y no lo hacemos tan mal, parece jaja._

_GRACIAS: _Lolipop91, vane.zutara, Azrasel _(gracias por leer! me alegro mucho que te gustase y espero qe te haya pasado otro tanto con este. Nos vemos. ),_ youweon, Nadiakiara, Francisca _(me encanta que te haya encantado! jaja, un besote gracias por leer!)_, Orion no Saga, :), maga-azul _y_ kuchiki mabel. _Os qiero, saben? jajaj, son geniales_.

Deja un review y regalale alas a un ángel. :)


	5. Capítulo V

_**Bailando en la Oscuridad**_

_Capítulo Cinco: Fantasías antes de levantarse _

_Por DamageCtrl_

_Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Avatar: la Leyenda de Aang ni nada relacionado con él_

_N/T: Yo tampoco, ni de la trama :) Es de DamageCtrl, ya lo saben, ¿no? ;)_

* * *

Podía sentir cada onza de su sangre drenándose de su cuerpo mientras el horror se asentaba en las profundidades de su alma. La situación para ella; la victima, obviamente. Se había caído y Zuko se había interpuesto entre ella y el piso frío y duro. Como resultado, aterrizó sobre Zuko. Era un accidente inofensivo. Pero para los curiosos testigos quienes simplemente estaban en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, la situación era diferente.

-Esto –empezó con la mirada cómplice de Iroh, y aparentemente complacida, dirigida a ella-, no es lo que parece.

-¿Ah? –La voz de la joven de verdad era bastante aguda y Katara hizo un ligero mohín-. ¿Entonces que se _supone_ que parece?

¿Estaba enfadada? ¿Enfadada por qué? Dos ojos azules miraron rápidamente al ex príncipe. Estaba apoyado sobre su codo derecho, la mano izquierda levantada y se frotaba la nuca.

-¿Tenías que empujarme, campesina desagradecida?

-¡Li! –la otra muchacha, la de blanco y durazno pareció casi descender con majestuosidad junto al mesero caído-. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?

Unas manos pálidas y delgadas fueron a por él, solo para ser rechazadas.

-Estoy bien… -gruñó Zuko. Se sentó, volviéndose de la aparentemente preocupada joven y concentró su inmortal mirada fulminante en Katara-. ¿Y tú dijiste "ew"? –preguntó, casi con malignidad. Ella se encogió levemente. Las jóvenes maduras no decían "ew"… ni siquiera si aterrizaban sobre un enemigo.

-Katara, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Iroh. Como si nada, había pasado junto a Zuko y colocado su paquete de té en el suelo junto a la puerta. Se arrodilló y puso las manos en los hombros de Katara, escudriñándola atentamente-. Tienes suerte de que mi sobrino te atrapara. Podría haber sido una dolorosa caída.

-¿Atrapado…? –repitió Katara tontamente. Parpadeó y miró otra vez a Zuko. Ahora ambas jóvenes que habían entrado estaban junto a él, intentando ayudarlo a pesar de sus intentos para rechazarlas.

-Tú pequeña torpe… -farfulló-. ¡Para una maestra de agua control, no tienes equilibrio en absoluto!

Sus ojos instantáneamente se entornaron y explotó.

-¡Bueno, iba a decir gracias, pero ahora puedes sentarte ahí y quedarte tullido para lo que me importa! –se impulsó a sí misma sobre sus pies y apartó la pierna de él mientras se paraba sobre él-. ¡Es tu culpa de todas formas!

-¿Mi culpa? –Zuko agrandó los ojos conmocionado antes de arrugarlos una vez más. Sus manos volaron a sus costados mientras se enderezaba y la acribillaba con la mirada-. Quizás si te golpeaste la cabeza cuando caíste. ¡Obviamente no recuerdas lo que pasó!

-¡Me acuerdo perfectamente! –Escupió Katara-. ¡Me dijiste fea!

Iroh tenía una expresión mortificada en su cara y Zuko empezaba a balbucir excusas.

-Yo… ¡yo no lo hice!

-Li… ¿es cierto? –jadeó Iroh, mirando a Zuko, rogándole al joven con su expresión que lo contradijera. Zuko lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¡No! –exclamó. Se paró, sin molestarse en sacudirse los pantalones y se plantó desafiantemente delante de la maestra agua, enfrentando su mirada áspera-. ¡No te dije fea!

Katara mantuvo su postura.

-¡Bueno, tampoco me dijiste bonita, eso es seguro!

-¡Nunca dije que _no lo fueras_!

Después un incómodo silencio tomó lugar. Un pequeño jadeo escapó de una de las chicas paradas detrás de Zuko, mientras una sonrisa de contento iluminaba los labios de Iroh. La mandíbula del dueño se desencajó, como si hubiera estado mirando un espectáculo dramático que había tomado un drástico giro argumental. Zuko se congeló. Tomó un momento para que sus palabras se asentaran. Cuando lo hicieron, su rostro empezó a arder. Podía sentir que le quemaban la punta de las orejas. La boca de Katara se desencajó una pulgada; sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, insegura de haber oído correctamente.

Los segundos se deslizaron y el dúo en la puerta permaneció donde estaban parados, con las caras teñidas de rojo. El general retirado paseó la mirada de un maestro al otro. Habían caído en una completa parálisis y por cómo se veían las cosas; no saldrían de ella pronto. Finalmente, Iroh intervino y decidió traerlos de vuelta al mundo de los vivos.

-Ahí está –comenzó Iroh intensamente-. Li no te dijo fea. Solo fue un malentendido –le aseguró. Levantó las manos y puso una suavemente sobre el hombro de Zuko mientras ponía la otra sobre la de Katara-. Li, por favor lleva el resto de las provisiones dentro de la tienda. Katara –llamó al soltar el hombro de Zuko-. Creo que viniste a hablar conmigo esta mañana.

Estúpidamente, ambos adolescentes se sacudieron del estupor. Zuko retrocedió un paso y Katara volvió la cabeza. Su piel morena estaba teñida de un cálido color rosáceo mientras dejaba que el anciano la condujera dentro del salón. El dueño tosió detrás de Zuko y el joven pegó un saltito.

-Lo siento… -murmuró quedamente, inclinándose y recogiendo las cosas dejadas por su Tío. El dueño le dedicó una inclinación de aprobación antes de pasar junto a él y entrar en la tienda.

-¿Li? –una voz tranquila lo llamó a sus espaldas. Se giró, con una expresión confundida todavía en el rostro. Song levantó la mano vacilante-. Quizás debería darle un vistazo a tu espalda. Se vio como una caída bastante mala.

Desvió sus ojos dorados.

-Está bien –porfió Zuko. Se volvió y entró en el local-. No fue una caída tan mala… aunque gracias.

Song asintió en silencio y retiró su mano. Zuko se había perdido la mirada de tristeza en la cara de ella. A su lado, Jin tenía los ojos entornados y los brazos cruzados sobre su amplio pecho. La chica de la Tribu Agua podría no haberlo notado, pero ella… y Song… y cualquier otro testigo sí lo había hecho. Cuando cayeron, los brazos del joven mozo envolvieron a la maestra agua… apretadamente. Y a Jin eso no le gustaba ni un poquito.

Dentro del negocio, Iroh habló con el dueño quedamente por unos momentos antes de que el dueño cabeceara. Iroh se giró a Katara y le hizo señas para que lo siguiera al cuarto trasero. En silencio, la joven entró y Iroh la siguió cerrando la puerta firmemente tras ellos.

Zuko se paró detrás del mostrador, los ojos fijos en la oficina del dueño, donde su Tío y la maestra agua se habían desvanecido. Sus manos estaban en movimiento guardando el té y los demás productos, casi automáticamente, mientras el dueño daba vueltas atendiendo a los clientes habituales y viendo si necesitaban algo.

Después de que hubo terminado, verificó dos veces su delantal y empezó sus rondas alrededor del salón una vez más. Unos pocos clientes se escurrieron dentro y el dueño se excusó para verificar lo que se cocinaba en la cocina mientras Zuko atendía el piso. Sus palabras, sus movimientos y todas sus demás acciones estaban en piloto automático.

Era como si estuviera viéndose a sí mismo atravesar sus movimientos diarios. Para empeorar las cosas, su espalda empezaba a dolerle. Casi una hora después del pequeño accidente, su espalda punzaba. Cuando llegó al mostrador, dejó la bandeja y se apoyó en sus brazos.

-¿Li? –De nuevo era Song-. Te duele, ¿no? Déjame echarle una mirada.

-No… es solo un dolorcito. Se irá –le aseguró.

-Li, quizás deberías dejar que lo mirara –esta vez era Jin. Sonaba simplemente preocupada-. Solo para asegurarte que no hay nada roto.

-No está rota –les prometió. Se enderezó, ignorando el dolor en la espalda, su trasero, y el chichón en la parte trasera de su cabeza-. Es solo un dolorcito.

-Quizás deberías hacértelo revisar –sugirió el dueño al pasar junto a Zuko. Se detuvo y frunció el ceño mientras inspeccionaba la parte posterior de la cabeza del joven-. ¿Eso es un chichón?

Zuko frunció el ceño y la boca.

-Dije que estoy bien.

El dueño arrugó el entrecejo, preocupado.

-Veremos que tiene que decir tu Tío sobre eso –Zuko perjuró mentalmente. El dueño fue hasta su oficina y golpeó la puerta-. Mushi, quizás quieras salir y ver esto.

Unos momentos pasaron antes de que la puerta se abriera. Iroh la abrió un poquito, con una expresión triste en sus ojos disfrazada tras una sonrisa.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Las chicas quieren revisar a Li... tiene un chichón en la nuca y hay una posibilidad que se haya lastimado la espalda. Tal vez puedas convencerlo para que se deje revisar –le explicó el dueño al anciano.

Iroh asintió y miró dentro de la habitación. Zuko lo escuchó murmurarle algo a la maestra agua antes de deslizarse fuera del cuarto.

-Déjame ver.

Zuko sacudió la cabeza como un niño testarudo.

-Tío, está bien.

-Yo seré el juez de eso, sobrino –replicó Iroh mientras giraba alrededor de Zuko. Puso las manos sobre la espalda de Zuko-. ¿Te duele? –Zuko frunció el ceño. No sentía nada. Hasta que su Tío presionó y el dolor atravesó su cuerpo como un relámpago abrasador.

-¡Agh! –Zuko se mordió el labio, intentado retenerse el dolor mientras una mano salía disparada y se prendía del mostrador para contenerse.

-No estás bien –indicó Iroh.

-Sí, lo entendí… -masculló Zuko.

-Li, déjame ayudar –se ofreció Song nuevamente-. Mi clínica, mi madre y yo estamos trabajando no lejos de aquí.

Zuko estaba a punto de negar con la cabeza y decirle "no" cuando Iroh le cortó.

-Está bien. Katara está aquí y accedió a ayudarlo –Iroh rió ligeramente entre dientes-. Después de todo, ella quería recompensarlo por haberla atrapado.

El joven mozo bufó. Como si por casualidad ella fuera realmente a agradecerle.

-Estoy seguro que ella tiene otras cosas que hacer…

-¿Está listo? –La puerta de la oficina se abrió con un chirrido y Katara asomó la cabeza. Zuko volvió la cabeza y la vio parada en la entrada, recostada contra la puerta. Él frunció el ceño. ¿Sus ojos estaban irritados?-. Necesitaré un tazón de agua.

-¿Tiene que estar caliente? –Preguntó el dueño. Katara meneó la cabeza.

-Tibia estará bien. Será más agradable –le dijo. El dueño asintió y se fue al cuarto trasero para buscar un poco de agua-. Vamos… tengo que regresar.

Iroh le dio a su sobrino un significativo codazo y Zuko arrugó el entrecejo, pero lo siguió obedientemente. Katara se deslizó de nuevo dentro de la habitación y preparó una silla para que él se sentara. El dueño lo hizo pasar, llevando un tazón de agua caliente.

-Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites –sonrió el dueño acogedoramente cuando Zuko se sentaba en la banqueta. Captó el guiño que el dueño le dedicó.

-Gracias –respondió Katara calmadamente. El dueño cabeceó y salió de la habitación, con una sonrisa en la cara mientras cerraba la puerta tras de ellos. Katara se arrodilló a espaldas de Zuko.

-Quítatela.

La sangre se apuró en su cara.

-¿Qué? –saltó.

-Obviamente, no puedo curarte a través de capas de ropa –repuso Katara-. No te hagas ilusiones. Esto es puramente para fines curativos.

Zuko bufó empezando a desatarse el delantal. Detrás de él Katara envolvía su mano en agua, lista para hacer lo que pudiera por su "paciente".

-Si intentas algo… -advirtió Zuko, arrojando el delantal a un lado.

Katara puso los ojos en blanco.

-No te preocupes; no voy a aprovecharme de ti.

-Como si alguna vez pudieras aprovecharte de mí, campesina –resopló Zuko. Se sacó la camisa de los hombros, a medida que el material se deslizaba por su espalda, Katara fue agrandando los ojos. Su pálida piel estaba linda y ajustada sobre los músculos bien trabajados. Excepto por una cosita; tenía un cardenal grande y violeta azulado atravesándole la espalda. Ella hizo una mueca. El suelo era aparentemente más duro de lo que había imaginado y le agradeció a los dioses no haber sido ella la que colisionara con él-. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te toma tanto? No me digas que nunca habías visto la espalda de un hombre.

-He visto bastantes. Lo que estoy mirando fijamente es el espantoso moretón en tu espalda –replicó rápidamente-. Te sienta bien.

Él frunció el ceño.

-Es tu culpa. No tienes nada de equilibrio.

-Nadie te pidió que me atraparas –Katara también frunció el ceño-. Quédate quieto… -movió su mano sobre el moretón. Tan pronto como el agua tibia hizo contacto con la carne, Zuko cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro de dicha. Se sentía... bien. Simplemente se negaba a admitirilo... verbalmente-. Solo respira normalmente... esto terminará pronto.

Él no respondió. Zuko estaba inclinado hacia adelante, su abdomen sobre sus rodillas mientras sentía la cálida sensación de cosquillo descender por su espalda. Lentamente, el dolor apagado empezaba a desaparecer. Ella movió su mano sobre toda su espalda lentamente, asegurándose primero de curar una parte antes de seguir moviéndose. Con toda honestidad, esto era mejor recibido que las hierbas de Song aplicadas a su espalda.

Siempre se había preguntado que tenía esa pasta que le había busto a su Tío. Apestaba. Si le hubiera hecho caso, sus ropas hubieran cargado con la esencia de la contusión por días. Y por lo que sabía, podría incluso cazar un sarpullido.

Katara se preguntó en silencio si se había roto algo al mismo tiempo que su mano descendía por su espalda. Era realmente desagradable verlo. Se sentía un poquito culpable. Él sí que tenía una piel linda, sin contar unos pocos rayones aquí y allá. Y era cálida… probablemente porque era un maestro fuego. Se la imaginó volviéndose más y más caliente cuando se enojaba.

Como antes, cuando se gritaban en la entrada. Se preguntó cuanto calor podía hacer su cuerpo. ¿Los maestros fuegos eran inmunes al fuego? Obviamente, no. La cicatriz de Zuko era un estrenduoso testimonio a eso. Ligeramente distraída, colocó su otra mano en su propia espalda, sintiendo el calor levantándose debajo de la punta de sus dedos.

Zuko advirtió un objeto extraño apoyándose contra su omoplato izquierdo y se tensó. ¿Era su mano? Era una sensación nueva. Mantuvo su vista fija en el piso, momentáneamente perdiéndose en la mano segura sobre su espalda y la otra mano que lo curaba.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más? –preguntó, intentado sonar brusco.

-Ya casi terminó –respondió ella. levantó la mirada e hizo un mohín-. ¿Tienes un chichón en tu cabeza?

Su sensación de relajación desapareció. Zuko frunció el ceño.

-Sí, no gracias a ti.

-Como dije antes, no te dije que me atraparas. Lo hiciste solo –le recordó Katara-. Te lo hiciste solo.

-Recordaré pensarlo dos veces la próxima vez que intente ayudar a alguien –farfulló él. Katara sonrió ligeramente con suficiencia.

-Considerando que esta cosa en tu espalda podría estar en la mía, debería agradecerte –le concedió.

-Es lo que se espera –se mofó.

-Pero ya que estoy curando, ya estamos a mano –sonrió ella. Levantó su mano de su propia espalda y le dio un vistazo a su trabajo-. Muy bien… -regresó el agua tazón y Zuko sintió un pequeño impulso de decepción levantarse en él cuando la cálida sensación del agua abandonó su piel-. Avísame si duele.

Zuko agrandó los ojos. Sus manos estaban contra los firmes músculos de su espalda, justo sobre la zona que había curado. Instantáneamente, ella pudo sentirlo tensarse bajo su roce y arqueó una ceja. Ella bajó sus manos y presionó contra el músculo. Se detuvo un momento, esperando por su reacción.

-No duele.

-Bien –convino ella. Retiró sus manos y el mismo impulso de decepción se levantó dentro de Zuko una vez más-. Cuando te tensaste, pensé que todavía te dolía.

-No… -Zuko tragó con nerviosismo. Las manos de ella eran agradables y calientes. Suaves… como se esperaba de una maestra agua. Era la primera vez que sentía sus manos. Cada vez que bailaban, estaban separados por una fina capa de tela. De todas formas, debió de haberse dado cuenta que una maestra agua tendría las manos tersas. Trabajaban con agua después de todo-. Gracias… -murmuró.

-Déjame ver tu cabeza –le ordenó. Se inclinó hacia delante y el pudo sentir la ordinaria tela de su camisa rozar su espalda desnuda. Su corazón empezó a acelerarse. Era extraño tenerla tan cerca de él cuando no estaba usando una máscara. Se sentía completamente desnudo… no solo porque su camisa estaba tirada a un lado. Las delicadas puntas de unos dedos pasaron sobre el chichón. Al hacerlo, pegó un ligero respingo y ella cabeceó para si-. De acuerdo… te curaré el chichón.

-No tienes que hacerlo –porfió Zuko-. ¿No dijiste que tenías que regresar? –le recordó. Oyó el susurro de sus ropas detenerse a sus espaldas. Se preguntó si había dicho algo malo.

Katara miró el tarro de agua a su lado. Cerró los ojos con fuerza con las palabras de Iroh volviendo a ella.

-Está bien… no tardaré mucho…

Su voz estaba temblando.

_Agni… ¿Qué dije esta vez?_ Zuko se encogió mientras la culpa lo aguijoneaba. Sintió una mano apoyándose contra su hombro para tenerlo quieto. Luego el agua tibia se deslizó sobre el chichón en su nuca

-Qué… -vaciló-. ¿Qué te dijo mi Tío? ¿Sobre el bisonte?

Intentaba sonar casual, como si no le importara, pero se encontró a si mismo un poquito curioso. Iroh había parecido triste cuando salió de la habitación y la cara de la maestra agua… sus ojos estaban irritados.

-Él escuchó un rumor que está aquí… -su voz era queda, como intentando mantenerlo en secreto.

-Eso es bueno, ¿no? –preguntó. ¿No debería estar feliz? El Avatar podría recuperar su bisonte.

-Sí… pero… no sabemos exactamente donde –su mano se movió sobre la cabeza de él-. Nos dio un punto de partido. Ya es suficiente. Les contaré a los demás tan pronto regrese a casa.

-Al menos ya sabes donde buscar –Sugirió Zuko una vez más.

-Solo espero que lo encontremos –susurró Katara-. La desaparición de Appa realmente nos ha alterado. Especialmente a Aang. Appa es su mejor amigo, sabes –él permaneció en silencio, perdido en la cálida y relajante sensación de la curación con agua control.

No podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido tan relajado y libre de amenaza. La última vez que había tenido agua tibia y relajante contra él, había estado en la tina del baño común de su apartamento. El cerrojo estaba roto y había puesto la señal de "ocupado" en un intento por obtener algo de privacidad. Debía de haberlo sabido mejor. Tres mujeres en _cinco_ ocasiones diferentes habían entrado. Una lo había atrapado cuando estaba envolviendo la toalla alrededor de su cintura, en vez de disculparse, pareció decepcionada y murmuró algo sobre haber llegado demasiado tarde. _Tenemos que mudarnos…_

Meneando su cabeza levemente, intentó olvidar la traumática experiencia del baño común. Su mente fue hasta las termas. Las termas eran agradables. Seguras. Eran calmantes. Si no hubiera estado en tal apuro, se hubiera unido a su Tío todos esos meses atrás. Por supuesto, estaban al aire libre y cualquiera podría haberlos visto.

Esto lo llevo a divagar en el Avatar y su pequeño entorno. Nunca los había visto quedarse en una aldea, pero si los había visto acampar bastante en el bosque. ¿Dónde se bañaban? ¿En los ríos? Que bárbaro... y frío. Claro, la chica era una maestra agua, ¿pero no tenía algo de decencia? Cualquiera podía pasear por el bosque y verla desnuda y empapada.

En un rincón de la cabeza de Zuko, una vocecita le dijo que estaba pisando suelo peligroso. Visualizar a la maestra agua empapada, vulnerable a los elementos _y _mirando a hurtadillas cuando ella estaba justo detrás de él era algo inadmisible. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado profundamente perdido en su mente cargada de alocadas hormonas adolescentes como para detenerse. Antes de que pasara mucho, empezó a preguntarse que hubiera pasado si ella _no hubiera_ estado practicando agua control esa noche de los piratas y hubiera estado haciendo otra _cosa_.

_¡Detente, Zuko! ¡Detente ahora mismo!_, le ordenó su mente furiosamente. _¡Esto es inapropiado para un príncipe! Fantasear con campesinas maestras agua desnudas y bailando debajo de la luna llena… __¡mal, Zuko! _Zuko frunció el ceño ligeramente, reprendiéndose_. ¡Al menos dale ropa interior en tu fantasía! Quizás alguna ropa interior realmente mojada y apretada…_

Katara apartó su mano y verificó cuidadosamente para asegurarse que el chichón se había desvanecido. Miró a su paciente y arqueó una ceja. Estaba doblado para adelante, sobre sus rodillas, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa ligeramente perturbadora en la cara.

-¿Zuko? –llamó en voz baja.

En algún lugar fuera de su mundo de ensueño, Zuko podía oír una voz. Parte de él se preguntaba si era real o no. Su imaginación se había ensañado con él bastante últimamente. La mayor parte de ella estaba hormonalmente cargada, o al menos eso le gustaba creer. Había intentado razonarlo y culpaba al hecho de haber estado ignorado su libido por gran parte de su vida. Como resultado, ahora que ya no se preocupaba por todas las cosas relacionadas con ser Príncipe, su mente empezaba a divagar hacia otras cosas. Como las chicas.

¿Las chicas se ponían así? Probablemente, como demostraba la acosadora del salón de té que le gustaba besarlo. ¿La maestra agua se ponía así? Al verla ahora, imponente detrás de él, probablemente frunciendo el ceño, pensaría que no. Pero entonces, después de pasar interminables horas por la noche bailando con ella y al ver esa expresión tan favorecedora y melancólica en su rostro…

Su corazón se detuvo. _¿Yo le gustó_? Su cara se encendió. _No_. En cualquier caso, le gustaba el Espíritu Azul. Ella no empujó al Espíritu Azul al suelo ni le respondería con un "ew" asqueado. Y como eran uno solo, no podía evitar sentirse _celoso_ de _sí mismo_. ¿Qué tenía de malo cuando no estaba usando una máscara? ¿No era lo suficientemente bueno para ella? ¡Era un príncipe! Era refinado _y _sabía como bailar. Y su Tío decía que tenía honor. El honor era atractivo. Sin embargo no estaba seguro de si la maestra agua entendería cuán atractivo era. Después de todo, ella era un poquito primitiva…

-Zuko –Katara lo llamó una vez más-. ¿Estás durmiendo? –arrugó el ceño y dio la vuelta. Se arrodilló frente a él y sacudió una mano frente a su cara-. ¿Hola…?

Por otro lado… él podía hacer tanto bien…

Katara observó como su sonrisa se volvía un ceño de preocupación.

-Zuko… despierta –le golpeó el hombro con recelo, preparándose para un ataque-. No tengo tiempo para esto… -gruñó. Respiró hondo-. ¡Zuko! –gritó, a solo pulgadas de su rostro.

-¿¡Qué!? –abrió los ojos de una y Katara soltó un jadeo. Retrocedió tambaleante y se estiró para agarrar el objeto sólido más cercano en un vano intento por mantener el equilibrio. Se aferró al hombro de Zuko.

Iroh alzó la vista del té que estaba preparando en el mostrador al oír gritos y el sordo ruido de algo cayendo dentro de la oficina del dueño.

-¡Li! –el viejo general se giró y observó a Jin y Song rodear el mostrador y moverse hacia la puerta.

-¡Chicas, aguarden un momento! –empezó, levantando la mano. No se movió de su lugar, pero miró como Jin agarraba el picaporte y la abría de un tirón.

-¡¿Li?! –llamó Jin-. La puerta se azotó contra algo y un ruido sordo y apagado se escuchó.

-¡Ah! –El gritó de dolor de Zuko resonó desde la habitación mientras Iroh veía a Jin desviar los ojos al suelo.

Soltó un jadeo de sorpresa.

-¡Li! ¡Lo siento! –tartamudeó, horrorizada. Había abierto la puerta de una y había chocado con la cabeza de Zuko.

-¡Mueve la puerta! –rugió Zuko. Inmediatamente la joven de verde volvió la puerta. Song estaba en puntillas, estirando el cuello dentro de la habitación por encima del hombro de Jin.

Se cubrió la boca a la vez que escapaba una ligera exclamación. Zuko gimió y levantó una mano para frotarse la cabeza, sin moverse de su lugar. Jin agrandó los ojos. Después, una furiosa voz femenina sacudió la casa de té.

-¡Quítateme… de… encima!

Lo último que Zuko escuchó antes de ser empujado y congelado al escritorio del dueño fue la voz de su Tío.

-Si querían privacidad, debieron de haber cerrado la puerta con llave.

* * *

Katara salió furiosa del salón tan rápido, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que había llegado a la casa en la Parte Alta. Todo había sido nada más que una imagen borrosa desde que abrió los ojos y encontró a Zuko sobre ella. Un ardiente rubor cubrió su rostro mientras llegaba a la escalera del frente.

Una cosa era cuando estaba luchando con Sokka; era su hermano. Habían estado uno encima del otro desde que pudo caminar. Era una cosa cuando sostenía a Aang contra ella cuando él caía del Estado Avatar. Pero era una cosa completamente diferente cuando Zuko estaba sobre ella.

El peso de su cuerpo era más pesado que el de otros. Su constitución era diferente. Sokka era desgarbado; Aang todavía un niño. Zuko no era un niño en ninguna forma, tamaño o manera. Estaba mortificada de haber descubierto eso. Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente para calmarse. Con las piernas temblándole; subió los escalones y puso una mano temblorosa sobre la perilla de la puerta.

Katara inspiró hondo una vez más y exhaló antes de abrir la puerta.

-¿Dónde estabas? –se congeló en su lugar al ver a la maestra tierra de verde sentada contra la pared, arrojándose nueces a la boca.

-Solo… fui a caminar –murmuró Katara, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-Ya casi es hora de almorzar –Toph frunció el ceño-. ¿Cómo estaba el salón de té?

Katara agrandó los ojos.

-¿Salón de té? –su voz se levantó sospechosamente y Toph cabeceó.

-Katara, soy ciega, no estúpida –le recordó. Dejó caer otra nuez en su boca-. Recibiste una nota de un mensajero ayer y no querías mostrárnosla. Luego cuando despertamos, esos dos encontraron una nota que decía que te había ido a caminar. Vaya caminata.

Katara cerró los ojos y tropezó hacia delante. Cansinamente se sentó en los escalones que llevaban a la zona más alta donde Toph estaba repantigada.

-¿Dónde están esos dos, por cierto?

-Comprando verdura –respondió Toph-. Ahora, respóndeme a mí. ¿Qué hiciste en el salón de té?

_Discutí con nuestro príncipe hostigador obsesivo, me atrapó cuando caí, curé su horrible moretón y luego terminamos en el suelo con él sobre mí._ Katara volvió su cabeza.

-Yo… solo fui a hablar con Iroh.

-¿En serio? –Meditó Toph-. Imaginé que él te envió la nota. ¿Sobre qué era?

La maestra agua se mordió el labio inferior.

-Appa –vio los ojos verde espuma de Toph agrandarse.

-¿Estás bromeando? –inquirió Toph quedamente, incapaz de creer las noticias en caso de que fuera otro callejón sin salida.

-No –Katara negó con la cabeza-. Escuchó conversaciones en el negocio. Appa definitivamente está en la ciudad. Fue ubicado últimamente en la parte media, donde Momo nos mostró.

-Así que es la misma noticia vieja… -murmuró Toph.

-Con una diferencia –remarcó Katara-. Appa está bajo tierra, en algún lugar bajo la ciudad. Eso explica porque nadie más lo ha visto.

-Si está bajo tierra…

-Significa que están usando maestros tierra…

Toph entornó los ojos.

-¿Dai Li?

-¿Quién más? –Asintió Katara-. Tengo más información, pero quiero esperar hasta que Aang y Sokka regresen.

-Entonces supongo que vamos a contarle a Sokka, ¿no? –averiguó Toph. Katara empezaba a pararse y se detuvo.

-Tenemos que hacerlo –frunció el ceño-. Se enojará por no haberle contado al principio, pero lo superará. Sabe lo importante que es –se impulsó sobre sus pies y se sacudió el pantalón.

-Ey, Katara –llamó Toph, bajando su mano antes de poner otra nuez en su boca-. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que ibas al salón de té? Sé porque no le dijiste a Sokka, ¿pero por qué ni a mí ni a Aang?

-Me preocupaba que Zuko pudiera intentar algo –le confesó Katara. Se cruzó de brazos y tuvo un ligero escalofrío-. No puedo evitar sentir que está escondiendo algo.

Toph arrugó el entrecejo.

-¿Te hizo algo?

El corazón de Katara estaba latiendo rápido, como si hubiera sido descubierta de improviso.

-No… -dijo, la voz sonándole insegura-. Por supuesto que no.

-Puedo sentir las vibraciones de tus latidos a través del piso, sabes –replicó Toph-. No me mientas. Estás escondiendo algo. Se supone que somos amigas.

-Y lo somos –insistió Katara, acercándose un paso a la chica sentada en el suelo-. No pasó nada malo –le aseguró-. Lo juro.

-Entonces por qué estás tan nerviosa de repente… -Toph dejó de hablar. Repentinamente, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja iluminó su cara-. Ah… ya entiendo.

-¿Entendiste qué? –preguntó Katara, frunciendo el ceño. No le gustaba esa mirada ladina en el rostro de Toph-. No hay nada que entender.

-Entonces… si no fue él… ¿tú le hiciste algo? –indagó Toph. Katara quedó boquiabierta.

-¡No le hice nada! –exclamó-. ¡_Él_ aterrizo encima de _mí_! –se dio una palmada en el rostro y gimió-. ¡No importa! ¡Olvida que dije algo!

-Lo escupirás tarde o temprano –le prometió Toph-. Hasta entonces, hazte un favor y quédate un poquito de información para ti sola.

Katara gruñó y se frotó el puente de la nariz con la mano.

-Solo ve a buscarme para almorzar… me voy a mi cuarto.

-¿Para fantasear con Zuko? –Toph hizo ruiditos de besos y Katara sintió su cara incendiarse.

-¡No! –chilló y fue hasta su cuarto pisando fuerte, cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Pasó un segundo. Luego la puerta se abrió de nuevo-. ¡Y no me gusta Zuko si eso es lo que estás insinuando!

-Seguro –Toph sonrió y se tiró otra nuez a la boca-. Y yo soy pobre.

La maestra agua rugió y cerró la puerta de otro portazo. Soltó un gemido de furia y pateó el suelo antes de caer sobre su colchoneta. Enterró su cabeza en su suave almohada, soltando un grito ahogado en ella mientras azotaba los puños a los lados.

Zuko… ¿Toph estaba loca? ¿Por qué fantasearía con él? ¿Qué parte de príncipe acosador obsesivo y con hermana psicópata no entendía Toph? Katara bufó indiferentemente. Rodó a un lado y abrazó otra almohada contra su cuerpo. Miró fijamente la pared frente a ella.

Un ardiente sonrojo se extendió por su cuerpo. Era una chica de catorce años… estar tan cerca de un joven bien desarrollado solo unos años mayor que ella había sido inesperada y toda una ronda de extraños sentimientos en ella. Había estado así de cerca de él antes, pero bajo una circunstancia diferente.

Ahora, no sabía donde iban para con él y eso afectaba su manera de actuar alrededor de él. Se había acomodado para ser civilizada, solo para que él la hiciera explotar fácilmente. Aún así, la había sorprendido que cuando cayeron, él la atrapara y amortiguara su caída con su cuerpo.

Luego cuando él la sorprendió y cayó hacia atrás, realmente no había esperado voltearlo con ella. Honestamente había creído que él permanecería en su asiento y la sostendría; no saldría tambaleando sobre ella. Ella aterrizó sobre su trasero y gimió antes de caer de espaldas.

Él prácticamente la había aplastado con su peso. Eso no era exactamente romántico. Ella luchó para quitárselo de encima, pero no podía respirar. Le había quitado el aire cuando cayó sobre ella. Después, para empeorar las cosas, el estúpido se había quedado tirado ahí, mirándola fijamente. ¿Tenía algo en la cara? no sabía que hacer, más que quedársele mirando. La alarma se disparó en su cuerpo cuando notó su rostro a pulgadas del de ella. Justo cuando estaba a punto de decirle que saliera de encima, la puerta se abrió.

Repentinamente, él cayó sobre ella una vez más, sus mejillas rozando las de ella una vez que fue golpeado por la puerta. Había gemido justo en su oreja y había sentido su cuerpo entero erizándose debajo de él. Cuando comenzó a gritarles a los intrusos, ella tuvo por seguro que él no tenía ni idea que ella era incapaz de respirar debajo de él.

Y ahí fue cuando lo empujó y lo congeló al escritorio. Le tomó un momento ponerse de pie. Se había agarrado la puerta y resollado pesadamente antes de decirle a Iroh una vez más que no era lo que parecía. Solo el que su sobrino estuviese encima de ella, sus piernas a cada lado de las suyas y su rostro justo al lado del de ella tenía que significar algo. Se había caído. Él había caído sobre ella. Fin de la historia.

Aún así, el anciano simplemente sonrió y cabeceó. Oyeron un gemido venir desde la mesa y Katara decidió irse antes de que las cosas se pusieran más… incómodas. O antes de que Zuko saltara. No importaba, se fue rápidamente. Además, los viejos estaban mirando y apostando otra vez. ¿_Sobre que apostaban por cierto?_

Katara bufó una vez más.

-Fantasear… yo no "fantaseo" –masculló. Ciñó su agarre a la almohada-. Y si lo hiciera, no sería con Zuko… es malvado. Rudo… es malvado _y_ rudo con su _Tío_. Apuesto que el Espíritu Azul no lo sería.

-¿Quién es el Espíritu Azul?

-¡Toph! ¡Deja de escuchar a escondidas! –gritó Katara.

-Ey, eres tú la que está hablando sola –retrucó Toph-. ¡En voz alta! –Gruñendo, Katara cerró los ojos y le dio la espalda a la puerta-. Y... ¿Quién es?

-¡Nadie! –Soltó Katara-. Ni siquiera _dije_ Espíritu Azul –añadió.

-Ah… por un segundo, pensé que estabas pensando en alguien más que no era Zuko. Estaría destrozado si se enterara –Katara casi podía ver la sonrisa de satisfacción de Toph.

-¡Toph! ¡No estoy pensando en… agh! –Escuchó unas risitas infantiles y luego, después de unos momentos, la puerta cerrándose. Toph probablemente se había ido afuera. Todavía frunciendo el ceño, Katara rodó sobre su espalda y miró fijamente el techo.

Las últimas noches habían sido un sueño. Eran como una de esas historias que Gran-Gran le contaba sobre lindas jóvenes secuestradas por espíritus para que fueran sus novias. Al principio, sonaba bastante espeluznante. Se la había contado a Sokka la primera vez que la escuchó, esperando que le dijera que la protegería. Pero en vez de eso, su hermano mayor palideció y le preguntó si las espíritus también venían por los chicos.

Ahora, ser secuestrada por el Espíritu Azul era menos aterrador que lo que tenían encima de la cabeza en la realidad. Por unas cuantas horas por noche, tenía un breve consuelo de la severidad de su vida; la amenaza de muerte por la Nación del Fuego, el temor de perder a sus amigos, la terrible posibilidad de que algo pudiera salir mal. Por aquellas horas, se sentía segura contra él. Inepta, pero segura.

No podía esperar para verlo de nuevo.

-Katara –la voz de Toph llamó desde la otra habitación. Una puerta estaba siendo abierta además de la suya y Katara se rodó-. ¡Están volviendo a casa!

La joven cerró los ojos y soltó la almohada que había apretado contra su pecho. La noche no llegaría demasiado pronto y ella no podía esperar.

* * *

Zuko se frotó la espalda con la mano, mientras entraba tambaleante en el apartamento. Estaba adolorido y cansado. Iroh lo seguía y cerró la puerta al mismo tiempo que Zuko enfilaba derechito a su cuarto.

-¿Quieres que te abra la puerta? –ofreció Iroh.

-No –gruñó Zuko. Su mano izquierda estaba todavía firmemente presionada contra la parte baja de su espalda-. Puedo hacerlo –añadió con los dientes apretados. Iroh se encogió de hombros y se hizo a un lado, observando la mano libre de Zuko resbalarse del picaporte tres veces antes de poder finalmente agarrarlo y abrir la puerta tratando de no hacer una mueca.

Entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de si antes de tirarse cansinamente sobre su colchoneta sin arreglar. Su espalda no le dolía por la caída contra el cemento; Katara lo había curado muy bien. Su espalda le dolía porque cuando lo empujó, había tropezado hacia atrás y había caído contra el escritorio del dueño… en un ángulo extraño. Después lo congeló en ese ángulo extraño y había estado atascado ahí por cerca de treinta minutos antes de finalmente poder liberarse.

Había estado enojado y humillado. Song siguió insistiéndole que vaya a su clínica y comenzaba a desear haberlo hecho. Se dio vuelta y se sentó en la colchoneta. Con cuidado, desató y se zafó la camisa de los hombros. Elevó la temperatura de su cuerpo y movió su mano caldeada sobre el dolor en su espalda en una improvisada presión caliente. Eso lo relajaría por un ratito.

Cerrando los ojos, Zuko inspiró profundamente y rememoró lo que había pasado.

Katara había perdido el equilibrio de cuclillas frente a él. Sus manos habían salido disparadas hacia delante y agarrado de su hombro, tirando de él hacia delante y encima de ella. Mientras yacían enredados en el suelo, ella se retorcía debajo de él – lo que no era lo más ideal para hacer debajo de un adolescente.

Zuko quedó ahí conmocionado, con los ojos como platos y enfrentando los azules de ella por un breve momento. Ella estaba jadeando, ruborizada, y podía sentir el corazón de ella acelerando contra su pecho. Sin aliento y mirándolo a él con unos suplicantes ojos azules; Zuko no pudo evitar sentir un impulso de orgullo masculino. ¿Quizás le había gustado lo que había provocado el accidente? ¿Quizás lo había planeado? Empezó a bajar su cabeza; un besito no podía hacer daño. Siempre podía alegar que fue "algo del momento" o "un accidente". Los labios de ella estaban entreabiertos… Entonces la puerta se abrió de una e hizo contacto con su cabeza. Soltó un gemido de dolor y su cabeza cayó contra la de ella.

Antes de que fuera violentamente empujado, recordó haber hecho una nota mental de la suave esencia de su cabello y la suavidad de sus mejillas. Vagamente recordaba las abrasadas mejillas morenas bajo él y los ojos furiosos y humillados. Lo último que supo, fue que estaba congelado al escritorio frente a la puerta. ahí fue cuando su Tío comentó lo de cerrar las puertas para privacidad.

Katara salió furiosa de allí antes de que pudieran aclarar las cosas o negar lo que estaban haciendo. Todas sus explicaciones cayeron en oídos sordos y su Tío y cada adulto masculino en el salón de té le dedicó miradas de aprobación todo el día.

Para empeorar las cosas, Jin parecía molesta por alguna razón y Song parecía herida. Jin soltó una exclamación y se fue a la mitad de su explicación de cómo había terminado sobre Katara. Luego Song le preguntó calmadamente si estaba saliendo con la maestra agua, lo que vehementemente negó.

Zuko se quitó la mano de la espalda y arqueó su torso un poquito. Cuando ya no sintió dolor, se dejó caer sobre la colchoneta. Levantó su mano por encima de la cabeza y se restregó la frente.

_Estúpida maestra agua… debe ser que vive para arruinarme la vida._

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí toda la noche, o vas a cenar? –inquirió Iroh.

Zuko permaneció tumbado en su colchoneta, con la puerta de su cuarto abierta, mientras bajaba la mano. Después del incidente de esa mañana, el resto del día había sido una imagen borrosa. Una incómoda y dolorosa imagen borrosa. ¿Cómo podría enfrentarla esa noche después de saber que dos veces habían aterrizado el uno sobre el otro?

Agrandó los ojos. ¿Enfrentarla esa noche…?

-¡Tío! ¿Qué hora es? –jadeó sentándose.

-Es hora de cenar –dijo Iroh elegantemente-. Ven ahora, la comida se está enfriando.

No escuchó las palabras de su Tío. Volvió la cabeza hacia la ventana. Estaba oscuro afuera.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado acostado ahí? –no recordaba que haya estado tan oscuro cuando llegaron. Podría haber jurado que había sido hace no tan solo unos minutos. Pero el aroma de la comida que venía de la mesa indicaba que había pasado más tiempo. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve pensando en ella?

Iroh miró en dirección a Zuko.

-Desde que llegamos a cas…

-¡Voy a llegar tarde! –se paró con dificultad, pateando a una esquina de su colchoneta las mantas mientras buscaba su muda de ropa. Estaban perpetuamente apiladas en una discreta mochila negra.

-¿Tarde para qué? –Iroh frunció el ceño-. ¿No vas a comer la cena? –le preguntó haciendo señas a la comida que había preparado.

-Ahora no, Tío –farfulló Zuko. Se enderezó con esfuerzo y fue hacia la puerta-. ¡Regresaré tarde!

Iroh simplemente lo miró, sabiéndose incapaz de detener la salida de su sobrino.

-Ten cuidado –indicó cuando la puerta se cerraba con un portazo. Iroh suspiró pesadamente y miró la comida-. Bueno… más para mí.

* * *

De alguna forma, bien en el fondo, ella sabía que no iba a llegar esa noche. En el momento en que le contó a Aang que Iroh le había dicho donde podían empezar a buscar a Appa, sabía que no había oportunidad de encontrarse con su enmascarado instructor esa noche.

Katara levantó su mano y apretó el pendiente alrededor de su cuello mientras se le acercaba a los Dai Li con Toph a su lado. La chica ciega levantó su mano para evitar que Katara hiciera otro paso, un solo pensamiento permanecía en la mente de la maestra agua.

Deseó poder haber dejado aunque sea una nota en el árbol. _Perdón…_

* * *

Estaba frío y húmedo. Y él estaba aburrido. La espalda le dolía por la posición inadecuada en la que había estado sentado por varias horas. Incluso aunque pensaba que estaba pasado de hora y se apresuró en llegar a la Parte Alta, había llegado temprano. Media hora antes, de hecho. Como todas las noches anteriores, se trepó al alto árbol sobre su improvisada pista de baile. Encontró su rama de siempre y se sentó. Empezó a esperar.

Katara nunca apareció.

Zuko estaba enojado y humillado. Se sentía increíblemente estúpido por haberla esperado tanto. Su Tío ya estaba dormido cuando se deslizó a hurtadillas en el departamento. Le tomó toda su entereza no azotar las puertas al entrar furioso y despertar accidentalmente a su Tío.

Decir que Zuko estaba furioso era quedarse corto. No podía entender porque esa noche de todas las noches, no había aparecido. Nunca había llegado tarde antes y cuando no llegó al tiempo acordado, él sabía que no iba a venir. Pero aún así permaneció escondido en las retorcidas ramas del árbol, esperando que en cualquier momento, ella separaría el follaje y entraría.

Debió haberlo sabido mejor. Debió de haberse ido. Pero en vez de eso, tontamente se quedó esperando. Y estaba enojado. Enojado con ella por no aparecer. Enojado consigo mismo por esperarla todavía después de horas en la oscuridad.

Enojado por no saber dónde estaba.

-Zuko, levántate –la voz de Iroh llegó desde detrás de la puerta de su dormitorio-. Querrás levantarte temprano hoy si quieras darte un baño. ¡Va a haber fila pronto!

El joven acostado en su colchoneta cerró los ojos. Un baño significaba agua y el agua le recordaba a ella. Sus manos se cerraron a los lados. Frunciendo el ceño, se sentó y se pasó la mano por su espeso cabello. En silencio recogió su ropa para el día y abrió la puerta.

Su Tío ya estaba sentado a la mesa, sirviéndose algo de té para el desayuno. Se veía fresco después del baño de su día libre. Antes de que Zuko pudiera salir por la puerta, se detuvo. Su Tío no le había pedido que desayunara, y hacía eso prácticamente cada día desde que había sido desterrado.

-¿Tío…? –Zuko frunció aún más el ceño si era posible. No era propio del anciano ignorarlo. Iroh estaba de cara a la ventana, el entrecejo arrugado y con arrugas definidas en su frente, mientras estaba sentado ahí.

-Oh… lo siento, sobrino –respondió Iroh. Bajó su taza y miró a Zuko-. ¿Hay algo con lo que pueda ayudarte?

-Tío, estás… tranquilo hoy –murmuró Zuko, estático en su lugar junto a la puerta-. ¿Te sientes bien? –Parte de él no podía creer que realmente le estuviera preguntado eso a su Tío Iroh.

-Solo estoy pensando en el bisonte del Avatar –empezó Iroh bajando la mirada-. Recuerdo haberlo visto volar sobre nosotros la noche que cruzábamos el lago hacia Ba Sing Se. Pensé que había estado soñando. No vi una silla de montura en él ni al Avatar ni a sus amigos. Y luego me enteré por Katara y la Señorita Bei Fong que había sido secuestrado. No puedo evitar preguntarme que le ha pasado a la pobre bestia. Los animales no deberían ser tratados cruelmente.

-Estoy seguro que está bien, Tío –le aseguró Zuko al anciano. No sabía porque los pensamientos de su Tío se habían dirigido repentinamente al animal, pero decidió no preguntar-. Estoy seguro que el Avatar ya lo ha encontrado… -su voz se acabó así como una llamita extinguiéndose en su cabeza.

¿La razón de que lo dejara plantado la noche anterior era que había estado buscando al bisonte? Arrugó los ojos. Eso debió haber sido. Probablemente ella corrió al Avatar y le contó y entonces salieron a encontrar el perdido animal amigo. Él sabía que significaba un montón para ella.

Zuko arrugó el entrecejo. _Si encontraron el bisonte... ¿por qué no apareció? Eso significaría que todavía no lo han encontrado. ¿Entonces por qué no volvieron a casa?... _Una sensación de temor le revolvió el estómago. ¿Ella estaba bien? ¿Estaba herida? ¿Se había metido en problemas con esos hombres que se habían llevado a Jet?

Se puso más ansioso pensando las posibilidades.

-¿Zuko? –Llamó Iroh, levantando la vista de la mesa-. ¿Estás bien, sobrino?

La cabeza de Zuko pegó un respingo. Parpadeó, perdido en su estupor, y luego asintió.

-Estoy bien… -musitó. Sostuvo sus ropas con mas fuerza contra sí-. Me voy a bañar ahora… -no completó la oración. Iroh asintió.

-Apresúrate o se te enfriara el desayuno –le contestó. Zuko murmuró una respuesta y salió.

Bajó al pasillo de su decadente departamento hacia el baño común al final del pasillo. Estaba de suerte; no había nadie allí aún. Entró y cerró la puerta tras de si. Rápidamente, se limpió y se cambió de ropa. Justo cuando terminaba de peinarse el cabello con una mano, la puerta se abrió y una mujer de mediana edad que vivía tres puertas debajo de él y de su Tío entró. Llevaba una expresión de ligera decepción en el rostro.

-Ah... buenos días, Li

-Buenos días –saludó Zuko cortésmente. Recogió sus cosas y puso cuanta distancia pudo entre él y la mujer mientras se escapaba. Cuando finalmente regresó a su departamento, arrojó la ropa sucia en su habitación y se sentó junto a su Tío para desayunar.

-Es un lindo día hoy –observó Iroh bebiendo su té-. ¿Algún plan para tu día libre?

Zuko tragó un pedazo de arroz y cabeceó con los ojos en el tazón.

-Estaré fuera todo el día. Regresaré por la noche.

-Oh –Iroh agrandó los ojos-. ¿A dónde te vas? ¿De compras?

-¿De compras? –Zuko alzó los ojos-. ¿Por qué necesitaría ir de compras?

-Bueno, el festival es unos pocos días –le replicó Iroh-. ¿Recuerdas? ¿Ibas a ir con esa linda chica Jin?

Zuko gimió mentalmente. Se había olvidado completamente de Jin.

-Cierto… me olvidé.

-¿Te olvidaste? –jadeó Iroh conmocionado-. ¿Zuko, cómo pudiste olvidarte?

-He estado… ocupado.

-Deberías salir y comprarte algo nuevo para usar en el festival –sugirió Iroh.

Zuko sacudió la cabeza.

-Tengo un montón de ropa.

-¡Pero ya las usaste a todas! –Exclamó Iroh-. ¿No quieres impresionarla? –Zuko se encogió. La última vez que su Tío quiso que impresionara a Jin, salió del salón de té con ese casco de pelo. Tuvo escalofríos al acordarse.

-Encontraré algo –le aseguró Zuko-. No te preocupes.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con tu cabello?

-¡No! –Iroh arqueó una ceja y Zuko desvió la mirada. Tal vez había respondido demasiado rápido-. Quiero decir… no… estaré bien.

-Si estás seguro… -meditó Iroh. Siguió bebiendo su té y Zuko soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Terminó de comer su desayuno e inclinó su cabeza en un sutil agradecimiento.

-Me voy ahora –anunció Zuko poniéndose de pie y marchando hacia la puerta. paró antes de abrirla-. No me esperes levantado.

* * *

Su cuerpo se sentía como si hubiera estado sentada sobre Appa. Estaba agotada, cansada, somnolienta y derrotada. Una noche de pelea, capturada un día solo para ser rescatada al atardecer y pelear un poco más.

-¡Katara! –podía oír la voz de Sokka detrás de ella mientras pasaba de la casa a la que los demás subían.

-¡Regresaré! –gritó por encima del hombro.

-¿Katara, a dónde vas? –la tensa voz de Aang exclamó. Nadie lo había pasado peor que él en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas. Pero todo había salido bien. Appa estaba en casa… en casa con Aang y el resto de ellos.

-Yo… yo necesito salir por un momento –les explicó Katara, su voz les rogaba que la dejaran ir-. Regresaré pronto, lo prometo.

-Está bien –les aseguró Toph a los dos varones-. Ya no encargamos de los Dai Li… ellos no se meterán más con nosotros –Appa bufó y Toph levantó una mano, y acarició ciegamente la piel moteada del animal-. No te preocupes… estará a salvo.

-Después de todo lo que ha pasado. No quiero que salga de mi vista –Sokka frunció el ceño. Entornó los ojos-. Voy a seguirla.

Katara no escuchó la conversación ni vio a Toph reteniendo a Sokka mientras ella rodeaba la esquina y se dirigía al parque. Todo había pasado tan rápido. Por varias horas, había estado noqueada y escondida en una celda oscura. Por varias horas, había peleado contra todo para salvar al mundo, sino para salvar a su amigo. Para ella, eran la misma cosa.

Todo lo que quería, más que a nada, era un momento lejos del caos de la realidad. Una pequeña oración _resonó en su cabeza. __Por favor… por favor… por favor…_

Vio el enorme árbol adelante. Ella no había ido la noche anterior… si él había ido, probablemente no iría esa noche. Aún así, una pequeñísima esperanza destello en su interior. Quizás, solo quizás, él estaría ahí. Katara escudriñó con sus ojos y levantó los brazos. Hizo un mohín; dolía moverse.

Estiró sus resecos dedos morenos y surcados de tierra, y separó la cortina de hojas. Hizo un par de pasos hacia la copa del árbol y sintió que el mundo giraba a su alrededor._ Él está aquí… _cerró sus cansinos ojos azules antes de poder registrar algo más.

Zuko miró fijamente a la chica durmiendo en sus brazos y suspiró hondo. Estaba de suerte, la noche que había olvidado su máscara, ella había estado muy cansada para bailar.

* * *

N/A – Perdón por no subir. No tenía tiempo para escribir mi fic "de aburrida"; el trabajo me llovió y eso. Estoy pensando en terminarlo en el capítulo siguiente o en el capítulo 7. Como sea, no tengo idea a donde iba con este capítulo… quizás estaba en algo…

_N/T: No es adorable el final? A que si? Es divino! Todo el capítulo está mortal… son tiernos, son insoportables, o sea da ganas de darles con algo en la cabeza pero son adorables! Y nos vamos acercando a la recta final, dos cáps más y adiós, adiós… :(_

_Sorry por la demora, y no puedo excusar con la escuela porque sería la mentirosa más grande. Y ayer que verdaderamente tenía que estudiar, no lo hice, Conclusión: me saqué un cinco, me da igual, porque es la primera nota "baja" que tengo en el año pero la voy a más que levantar, Estoy casi segura de eso. Y ahora precisamente ando de bueno porque no sé, tengo el mejor amigo del mundo, lo veo una vez por semana y casi no hablamos pero es lo más… bueno, dejo de parafrasear con mi vida y paso a agradecerles infinitamente su paciencia y la buena disposición que tienen para dejar rr's_

_Gracias:_ florciiita!, lady.cool, Lolipop91, youweon, Murtilla _(Bienvenida! No te conocía por estos lares, jaja, los agradecimientos digo. Me alegro muchisímo que te haya parecido genial y acá está la continuación. Un besote, muchisímas gracias por el review :) )_, kchibkn _(otra bienvenida! Gracias por dejar el rr! :) gracias por lo de bueno ojo, tambien xP ¿Verdad que es geniaal! Lo adoro al fic :D Mucha suerte que andes barbaro_!) Vane.Zutara, Dacne _(me mentiste! no era tu correo, no es la primera vez que me lo hacen :( Wow, supongo que gracias por lo de GENIAL! :P Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado tanto, y espero que este nuevo cap lo disfrutes tanto como el anterior Gracias por el review! :D)_, kuchiki mabel, maga-azul, Delaied, ramiro _(otro chico! Wow, bienvenido! :P, qe tarada qe estoy :P. en fin, gracias por leer y dejar review! Espero que este cáp te haya gustado tanto como el anterior, Saludos que andes genial!)_ Azrasel _y _:) _(volviste a ser primera!) ¡SON LO MÁS!_

_**¡FELIZ DIA DEL ESTUDIANTE! **_**:)** Es el domingo 21/9 ;)


	6. Capítulo VI

_**Bailando en la Oscuridad**_

_Capítulo Seis: El Romance De Katara Y Dos Chicos Que Son La Misma Persona _

_Por DamageCtrl_

* * *

_Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Avatar: la Leyenda de Aang ni nada relacionado con él_

_N/T: Yo tampoco, ni de la trama :) Es de DamageCtrl, ya lo saben, ¿no? ;-)_

* * *

-¡Katara! –Zuko abrió sus ojos dorados como plato y giró la cabeza en todas direcciones-. ¡Katara! ¡Au! ¡Suéltame, Toph! ¡Sé dónde está!

Era el chico de la Tribu Agua; el hermano idiota de la maestra agua. Inconscientemente, el príncipe desterrado acercó más hacía si a la durmiente maestra agua; apretándola contra su pecho mientras se acercaba al enorme árbol.

-¡Ella va a estar bien, Sokka! –exclamó una voz femenina. Era la maestra tierra-. Estoy segura que regresará por si sola.

-Ey, tengo todo el derecho de estar preocupado. Acabamos de pasar varias horas peleando para recuperar a Appa y otras tantas horas hablando con ese tipo ministro de cultura. Katara acaba de de congelar hasta la cintura en el agua a la mitad de los Dai Li y estuvo desmayada por cinco horas –resopló Sokka-. ¡Lo último que necesita es ir a pasear por ahí! ¡Necesita ir a casa y descansar!

Zuko miró a la muchacha que dormía acurrucada contra él. _Así que… tú detuviste a la mitad de los Dai Li… impresionante._ La comisura de sus labios se curvó, como si sonriera con satisfacción; orgulloso de sus esfuerzos.

-Mira quien habla. Tú también deberías regresar y descansar –replicó Toph.

-Tengo que encontrar a mi hermana.

-¡Cuando ella se entere que la seguiste, te va a congelar a un puente de nuevo! –advirtió la maestra tierra. Zuko oyó al chico tartamudear por un momento.

-¡Bueno, no me importa! ¡Es mi hermanita chiquita! ¡No puedo dejar que algún fenómeno le ponga las manos encimas cuando está cansada y agotada! ¡Quién sabe lo que pueda hacerle! –Zuko frunció el ceño. ¿Fenómeno? ¿Y exactamente qué estaba insinuando que Zuko pudiera hacerle?

-Escucha, sé que eres desconfiado, pero los Dai Li y el Ministro dijeron que nos tocarían más. No quieren meterse con Aang en el modo Avatar de nuevo –parecía que Toph intentaba apaciguar al hermano de la chica.

-¡No son los Dai Li los que me preocupan! –exclamó Sokka. Zuko entornó los ojos y se recostó contra la copa del árbol. Katara estaba firmemente sujeta contra él mientras Zuko asomaba la cabeza a un lado del árbol.

Podía ver dos pares de pie asomando de debajo de la parte baja de las cortina de hojas. Los dos estaban justo afuera y Zuko se volvió a su lugar. Sus ojos empezaron a buscar desesperadamente un lugar para esconderse. Sin embargo, no había nada más que ellos y el árbol. Si echaba a correr, ellos sin duda lo oirían. Especialmente la maestra tierra. Eso y que no tenía ningún lugar a dónde ir.

Su cabeza lentamente se echó hacía atrás. Tendría que ser eso. Su hermano y su amiga iban a entrar para buscarla tarde o temprano. Todo lo que Zuko tenía que hacer era colgarse a Katara al hombro y subir por las ramas. No sería difícil. No se veía tan pesada. Tan silenciosamente como pudo, se acomodó y apretó a la durmiente muchacha de la Tribu Agua contra sí. Arrojó sus brazos sobre sus hombros y deslizó uno de sus brazos bajo una de sus piernas.

Con un firme tirón, la alzó contra sus caderas. Sus ojos se agrandaron inmediatamente al mismo tiempo que se le encendía la cara. Ah… era por eso que era una mala idea. Aún dormida, los brazos de Katara le rodearon el cuello instintivamente y escondió su cabeza contra la parte posterior de su cuello. Un aliento cálido abrasó la piel de su nuca, erizando su cuerpo entero y clavó su mano libre en la corteza del árbol en un intento para evitar gemir.

Las piernas de ella le rodearon la cintura y Zuko se mordió su tembloroso labio inferior. ¿Estaba realmente dormida? Podía jurar que estaba intentando seducirlo. Un rápido recordatorio de con quién estaba tratando le hizo desechar la idea de que intentaba seducirlo. Más tan pronto él subió la primera rama, ella se retorció contra él, tratando de ponerse cómoda, y casi los hace caer en picada al suelo.

-Si no son los Dai Li, entonces quién… -la voz de la maestra agua se apagó, cómo si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo repentinamente. Hubo un silencio y Zuko siguió trepando el árbol-. No puede ser…

-¡Sólo estoy diciendo que es posible! –justificó el muchacho de la Tribu Agua.

-Ves, por esto es por lo que Katara no quería contarte en un principio –recriminó Toph-. Sabía que te pondrías raro cuando te enteraras.

-¡No me estoy poniendo raro! –bramó Sokka.

-Bien… más raro –corrigió Toph. Sokka gruñó-. ¿Puedes dejarlo y ya? ¡No hay forma de que de toda la gente Zuko desperdicie su tiempo viniendo hasta aquí sólo para secuestrar a Katara!

Las ramas del árbol detrás de ellos parecieron moverse y Sokka se volvió hacia él con una mirada suspicaz. Tras la cortina de hojas, Zuko estaba aferrado a la copa del árbol, sosteniendo a Katara frente a él. ¿De veras sospechaban de él? Que realmente él… su rostro ardió de vergüenza mientras tenía a Katara alzada sobre su regazo y la rodeaba con sus brazos.

Y que si había ido hasta la Parte Alta para verla. ¿Podían culparlo por eso? Ella era su estudiante y había desaparecido sin decir una palabra. Estaba preocupado. Mentalmente, Zuko gruñó con ese descubrimiento. Él se había _preocupado_ por _ella_. La maestra agua del Avatar. La cruz de su existencia en las semanas previas. ¿Como había pasado eso?

-Es solo que no lo quiero ni cerca de nosotros –estalló Sokka-. No es bueno, Toph. ¡Todo lo que quiere es capturar a Aang y usaría a cualquiera de nosotros para hacerlo!

Zuko escuchó a la maestra tierra empezar a contradecir al chico de la Tribu Agua, pero el muchacho no escuchaba. Impaciente, Sokka descorrió el denso follaje y se metió bajo el árbol que había sido el consuelo secreto de su hermana las últimas noches. Arrugando sus ojos azules, revisó el área, buscando cualquier señal de Katara.

-No están aquí –Toph frunció el ceño, levantando una mano para evitar que las ramas le cayeran encima-. No siento nada.

-¿Estás segura? –Averiguó Sokka-. La encontramos aquí la última vez.

-Si estuviera en cualquier lugar sobre el suelo, ya la hubiera sentido –masculló Toph-. Y no la siento.

Arrugando el entrecejo, Sokka escudriñó por última vez la zona antes de salir siguiendo a Toph.

-Revisemos el parque al final de la calle.

-Bien –acordó Toph. Caminó en silencio detrás del guerrero de la Tribu Agua. _Me debes una grande, niño delantal._

Zuko entornó los ojos. No podía evitar la desconfianza. Por lo que entendía, la chica Bei Fong era ciega, pero podía sentir las vibraciones en el piso con su tierra control. Él y Katara habían estado tocando el suelo. Ella debería de haber sabido que estaban ahí. ¿Por qué había dicho lo contrario?

_Ella sabe…_ Zuko frunció el ceño. La maestra tierra sabía que ambos estaban ahí y no quería que el hermano de Katara los encontrara. Soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Hubiera sido incómodo encontrarse sosteniendo en sus brazos a una inconsciente Katara y enfrentando a su hermano mayor.

No que le temiera a Sokka. Sin embargo, no quería lastimar al pobre tonto. Los dos hermanos eran muy unidos y si lastimaba a Sokka, Katara encontraría alguna manera para lastimarlo. O peor, lo odiaría para siempre. El pensamiento no le sentó bien. Zuko miró de nuevo a la chica.

Tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro mientras permanecía sentada sobre su regazo, con sus brazos acurrucados sobre su vientre y sus piernas colgando encima de las de él. Sus brazos la mantenían con firmeza contra él. Por fin, estaban solos. Y no tenía ni idea porque había estado esperando eso.

No era como si pudiera hablar o siquiera pelear. Ella estaba durmiendo y él estaba cansado. Había pasado todo el día buscando una señal de ellos. Cada hora que pasaba lo hacía preocuparse más. Cada breve destello de azul le hacía levantar esperanzas, solo para aplastárselas de nuevo. Era un pequeño ciclo triste y atroz.

Había estado tan absorto en su búsqueda; no había notado a Jin gritándole desde la entrada del puesto de su familia, intentando llamar su atención. Ni a Song gritando su nombre cuando pasó junto a ella – dos veces. Sin embargo, cuando se encontró bajo el árbol cerca del atardecer, todo pareció llegar de una a él. Zuko se hizo notas mentales para disculparse con ambas.

Y se dio cuenta que había olvidado regresar al departamento a por su máscara y su ropa negra. Estaba vestido con sus prendas verde monótono de campesino y un puntiagudo sombrero de paja. Cada quince minutos, se decía que volvería y se cambiaría, pero siempre se quedaba parado en su lugar; escuchando y esperando su llegada.

Si no podía bailar con ella, al menos podría asegurarse que estaba bien mientras estuviese escondido a las sombras del árbol. Ese había sido el plan. Luego ella entró tropezando, luciendo cansada y agotada. ¿Estaba loca? Obviamente necesitaba descansar; no salir a encontrarse con un enmascarado en un área aislada.

Pero cuando cayó y se le cerraron los ojos, Zuko había estado aliviado. Salió de su escondite y la atrapó antes de que diera contra el suelo, apenas notando la sonrisa en su rostro antes de que se perdiera en el sueño. Ella no vio su rostro y parte de él estaba decepcionado. ¿Quizás quería que ella supiera quien era su instructor de baile?

¿Y entonces qué?

Zuko cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro profundo. Todo lo que había querido era seguirla hasta el Avatar. Y ahora no le importaba ni un bledo el Avatar. Por lo que sabía podía haber seguido a esos otros dos y nunca la habría dejado ir. No entendía. Sus brazos la apretaron contra si y ella se agitó.

Instantáneamente, Zuko se sentó derecho, el cuerpo tenso debajo del de ella mientras volvía la cabeza acomodándose en el hueco de su cuello. Cerró los ojos con un gemido apagado haciendo un ruido sordo en su garganta. Agni, ¿tenía que friccionar su cara contra su cuello? Era sensible…

-Mmm... -¿_Acababa de gemir_?

Zuko sintió su cuerpo encendiéndose cuando ella levantó las manos y las dejó sobre el pecho de él. Con sus dedos morenos se aferró a su camisa, acercándose más a él. Sus dedos se prendieron de la tela azul de su blusa manchada de tierra mientras ella se apretaba contra él. Él no estaba preparado para nada como eso. Ninguno de sus profesores, tutores o maestros de pelea le habían enseñado como lidiar con eso. Con _chicas_. Y el único hombre que lo había estado intentando, lo había ignorado_. __Lo siento, Tío. Prestaré atención la próxima vez… quizás._ El pánico comenzó a crecer y su mente a dar vueltas.

Si ella estuviera despierta, ni siquiera estarían en esa situación. Estarían discutiendo y probablemente peleando. Ella estaría gritándole, él le estaría diciendo que se calmase. Ella trataría de congelarlo a algo y él estaría intentando que lo dejara en paz. La mejor parte sería que no se estarían tocando. Estarían lejos el uno del otro, en poses de pelea. Así de familiar y normal.

Sin embargo, ella estaba semi dormida y probablemente creyendo que estaba soñando mientras estaba sentada en su regazo acurrucándose… Zuko abrió los ojos como plato, con un rubor caliente atravesándole el cuerpo. ¿Acababa de besarlo en el cuello? Su corazón se azotaba contra su pecho. _¿Debería dejarla caer? Es un largo trecho hasta abajo…_

-Hueles rico… -susurró con la voz adormilada.

Obviamente estaba soñando. Tenía por seguro que no olía rico. Había estado yendo de aquí a allá por la ciudad el día entero, sudando, trepando y caminando. Los ojos de Zuko dieron con el suelo. Tal vez debería haber escapado. Sin mirarlo, la acomodó en sus brazos y empezó un cuidadoso descenso al piso.

Ya estaba yendo demasiado lejos y ahora que sabía que estaba viva y entera, la dejaría sola. Antes de que sucediera algo que lamentar. Mientras la llevaba hacía bajo, ella volvió a dormirse, roncando levemente mientras se recostaba pesadamente contra él. Desde la última rama, Zuko la acunó en sus brazos y saltó.

La repentina sacudida del aterrizaje la hizo rebotar en sus brazos y soltó un quejido incómodo.

-Lo siento… -murmuró quedamente. Todavía receloso de los alrededores, Zuko siguió mirando para todos lados, como esperando que su hermano saliera en cualquier momento sacudiendo su boomerang en el aire y gritándole que soltara a su hermana.

Con cuidado, la dejó contra la base del árbol. La recostó contra el tronco y soltó suavemente los dedos que se aferraban a su camisa. Zuko se arrodilló junto a ella, examinándola para asegurarse que no dejaba ninguna seña suya en ella. Al posar sus ojos en su rostro, frunció el ceño.

Vetas de mugre cubrían su tersa piel morena. Debió de haber peleado duro… Con suavidad, se estiró la manga y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Comenzó a sacarle la tierra de las mejillas. Despacito, pequeños pedazos de suciedad caían. Su mano se movió sobre su frente. Su nariz. Sus labios...

Volteó su cabeza y rápidamente se alejó de su cuerpo. Ella estaba durmiendo. Si le hacía algo, se estaría aprovechando de ella y no había nada de honorable en ello. Además, si se despertaba estando él a menos de un brazo de distancia de su rostro, estaría congelado en lo más profundo del lago antes de que pudiera explicarse.

Zuko soltó un hondo suspiro y se desplomó a su lado, rompiéndose la cabeza intentando entenderlo. ¿No era que él no le gustaba? Solo un día atrás habían estado peleando sin parar. Luchaban. Eran enemigos. No había manera de que funcionara. No había nada _para_ funcionar.

Le gustaba cuando discutían. Disfrutaba esa oleada de energía cuando peleaban. Incluso lo motivaba la espesa tensión en el aire antes de que colisionaran. Era casi divertido. Podía dejarse llevar con ella porque ella no esperaba nada menos de él. No tenía que esconder nada de ella… excepto el hecho de que el hombre que confiaba le enseñara a bailar era el mismo que la había atado a un árbol.

Zuko puso los ojos en blanco. Le había tomado semanas para que el rumor de su fetiche con la soga y un presunto enamoramiento con la maestra agua se apagara en la tripulación. Sabía que su propio Tío había contribuido. ¿Cómo era posible que le gustara _ella_?

Una cabeza pesada se deslizó y terminó sobre su hombro. Se volvió para mirarla. Ella se esforzaba mucho por las personas que le importaban. Se esforzaba mucho por alcanzar sus expectativas como bailarina. Podía darle paz al encargado de traerla y hacer que una persona olvidara sus problemas. Y por solo un instante, él quería eso. Ya no quería ocultar quien era. No había nada en él de lo que avergonzarse.

Levantó su brazo para rodearle los hombros cuando otra voz cortó su intención.

-Bien, bien… estoy seguro que la encontraremos. ¿Te fijaste debajo del árbol?

Zuko agrandó los ojos. Era el Avatar.

-Fue el primer lugar en el que me fijé –masculló Sokka.

Zuko arrugó el entrecejo. Habían vuelto para seguir buscando a Katara y estaban yendo derechito a ellos. Su corazón se atenazó en su pecho y la miró. Quería quedarse un ratito más.

-Fijémonos de nuevo –el Avatar estaba llegando. Zuko tenía su oportunidad.

Pero en vez de eso, su mano retiró el cabello de su rostro y bajando su cabeza, susurró.

-Te veré mañana.

La cortina de hojas se levantó con una ráfaga de viento y Aang y Sokka entraron. Los ojos de Aang se encendieron al ver a Katara durmiendo al pie del árbol.

-¡Ves! Ahí está.

Zuko cerró los ojos y se recostó pesadamente contra el árbol, en lo alto de sus oscuras ramas. Miró hacia abajo y vio al fastidiado muchacho de la Tribu Agua levantar a su hermana.

-Puedes explicar mañana –oyó que Sokka le decía mientras ella dormía-. Por ahora, descansa un poco.

Desaparecieron fuera de la cortina de hojas y Zuko se permitió relajarse. Ella regresaría al día siguiente – consciente. Esperó unos momentos antes de descender y empezó su larga caminata de regreso al departamento. Había caminado en silencio, asegurándose de permanecer fuera del camino de cualquier busca problemas que deambulaban por las calles a altas horas de la noche.

Iba perdido en sus propios pensamientos, preguntándose si debería estar haciendo lo que estaba haciendo. Si debía o no decirle la verdad. Pero no quería que lo odiara. Era diferente cuando eran enemigos. Ella tenía una razón valida, pero ahora él era diferente. Tenía su oportunidad de capturar al Avatar y no la aprovechaba. ¿Acaso eso no probaba nada?

Llegó a su apartamento y abrió la puerta. Iroh estaba a punto de irse a la cama.

-Bienvenido a casa –sonrió el anciano acogedoramente. Zuko cabeceó y fue tambaleando hasta su habitación. Abrió su puerta suavemente-. ¿Encontraste lo que estabas buscando?

Zuko se detuvo en la entrada. Iroh observó intensamente como su sobrino meditaba en silencio.

-Eso creo –susurró. La puerta se cerró con suavidad y Iroh sonrió.

* * *

-No siento mi trasero –rezongó Toph. Se estiró hacia atrás y empezó a sobarse la carne adolorida y tierna de su traste mientras salían del palacio-. Odio las reuniones.

-Puede que las odies, pero las necesitamos –chilló Aang-. ¡Yo creo que nos fue genial!

-Aún así odio las reuniones –insistió Toph.

-Terminamos más temprano de lo que esperábamos. Tenemos tiempo de sobra antes de cenar –empezó Katara. Miró a Aang que caminaba junto a ella-. ¿Quieren hacer algo?

-Me gustaría comer algo –admitió Sokka. Un fuerte sonido de borboteo vino de su estómago.

-Soy ciega y podía ver venir eso desde una milla de distancia –bufó Toph.

-Se donde podemos ir a comer y tomar algo –Aang sonrió. Se detuvieron ante Appa y empezaron a subir a la inmensa bestia voladora-. Pero tienes que prometer no decir no.

Katara alzó una ceja.

-No sé si me gusta a dónde está yendo esto…

-Solo escúchame –aseveró Aang, tomando asiento en la silla de montar. Levantó las manos para calmarla mientras se sentaba ella también-. Quiero ir a la casa de té donde Iroh y Zuko trabajan.

-¡No! –exclamaron Katara y Sokka al unísono.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó Aang, con una expresión derrotada en el rostro y dejando caer los hombros.

-¿Aang, te golpeaste tan fuerte en la cabeza cuando peleábamos con los Dai Li la otra noche? –Inquirió Sokka, frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos-. ¿Crees seriamente que es seguro entrar caminando a esa casa de té con _Zuko_?

-Tendré que acordar con Sokka esta vez, Aang –añadió Katara pensativa-. No quiero ir ahí.

-¿Por qué? ¿Temes caer encima de alguien otra vez? –la voz petulante de Toph resonó a sus espaldas. Katara frunció el ceño y los labios al mismo tiempo que la cara se le llenaba de calor.

Sokka giró bruscamente la cabeza hacia su hermana, estudiándola con mirada crítica.

_-¿Qué?_

-¡No sabe lo que dice! –porfió Katara. Se volvió a Toph y le dirigió una gélida mirada para que se callara. Sin embargo, la maestra tierra era ciega y se limitó a hacer ruido de besos, arrugando los labios-. ¡Basta!

-Ah, Zuko, no pude evitar pasar por aquí y verte de nuevo –Toph fingió un suspiro entrecortado y sensual. Agitó las pestañas y se llevó las manos contra el corazón –Oh, Katara –empezó con voz más grave-. Quiero tu cuerpo cerca de…

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Katara se lanzó en picada y agarró a la morena maestra tierra, tapándole la boca con su mano.

-Jajaja… tonta, Toph… ¡no eres _graciosa_! –siseó Katara con los dientes apretados, apretándole con más fuerza la boca de Toph. La niña estaba luchando por zafarse del mortal agarre de Katara, retorciéndose frente a ella.

Sokka arqueó una ceja y Aang ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Se cayó encima tuyo? –preguntó Aang, confundido.

-Fui a ver a su Tío y tropecé y me caí. Él me atrapó. Eso es todo –les aseguró Katara-. ¡Ahora, olvidemos todo esto y vamos a comer algo!

-Aguarda, tengo curiosidad… -murmuró Sokka. Arrugó los ojos-. ¿Estás segura que no te hizo nada?

-¡Segurísima! –Katara sonrió brillantemente, rogando en silencio para que su sonrojo no fuera tan obvio como Toph poniéndose azul en sus brazos.

-¡Genial! –Acordó Aang-. ¡Entonces todos iremos a la casa de té!

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No! –Katara casi gritó. Soltó finalmente a Toph al gatear hacia delante. Aang saltó a la cabeza de Appa y cogió las riendas de la cabeza de Appa. Toph estaba jadeando por aire.

-¿Por qué no? –Replicó Aang-. ¡Appa, yip-yip!

El enorme bisonte abrió su boca y soltó un bufido feliz antes de despegar. Mientras se tambaleaba hacia delante, el grupo se movió en la silla.

-Aang, de veras creo que no es una buena idea.

-No te preocupes –retrucó Aang-. Todo estará bien. Además, estamos en Ba Sing Se; no puede hacernos nada. Y si pudiera, realmente creo que ha cambiado.

* * *

-Solo quería disculparme por haber sido tan rudo ayer –Zuko colocó un pequeño plato de masitas frente a una Jin que hacía pucherito-. Estaba ocupado buscando… algo y no estaba prestando atención.

Jin alzó una ceja, desconfiada al sentarse a la mesa de la esquina.

-¿Qué estabas buscando? –preguntó, su voz todavía tenía filo.

Zuko se encogió por dentro.

-Eh… umm…

-¡Li estaba buscando algo para usar en el festival de mañana! –Sugirió Iroh al pasar, sonriéndole ampliamente a Jin-. ¿No es así, sobrino?

Zuko le dirigió a su Tío una gélida mirada para que se callase. Apretando los dientes, giró lentamente su cabeza hacia Jin y la enfrentó con una expresión boba en la cara.

-Sí… estaba comprando… -respiró hondo, como si fuera un esfuerzo solo decirlo-, ropa nueva.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y su rostro se encendió.

-¿Ropa nueva? ¿Para mañana?

-Así es –asintió Zuko. Iroh se alejaba, sonriéndose.

-¿Compraste una máscara también? –inquirió Jin. Zuko echó la cabeza hacia atrás, abriendo los ojos ligeramente.

-¿Máscara?

-¡Es un festival de máscaras! Una mascarada; ¿no sabías? –preguntó Jin, riéndose y cubriéndose la boca con una mano.

-¡Yo ya compré la mía! –exclamó Iroh, pasando junto a ellos una vez más, su bandeja estaba llena de platitos con torta.

-¿Tú sabías? –tartamudeó Zuko. Frunció el ceño-. ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste!?

-Bueno, hay volantes por toda la ciudad –respondió Iroh-. No me preocuparía mucho tampoco. ¿_Ya_ no tienes una máscara?

Los ojos dorados de Zuko se abrieron como platos. ¿Su Tío sabía? ¿Cómo era que su Tío siempre sabía? Echando humo ligeramente, Zuko se volvió hacia Jin.

-Sí, ya está todo arreglado.

-¡Grandioso! –exclamó Jin, aplaudiendo-. ¿Qué vas a usar?

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Zuko, alzando una ceja-. Eh… ropa.

-No, qué color –sonrió Jin de oreja a oreja.

-Negro.

-¿Eso es todo? –indagó Jin. Zuko asintió con la cabeza. Ella arrugó el entrecejo y pensó por un momento-. De acuerdo… puedo usar negro –decidió.

Zuko estaba a punto de preguntar por qué, cuando otra voz lo llamó.

-Li –se giró y vio el rostro acogedor y sonriente de Song acercándosele-. Lamento llegar tarde. Había una larga fila para entrar.

-Oh… está bien –musitó el joven-. Solo quería disculparme por lo de ay…

-¡Song! –Jin saltó de su asiento e instantáneamente se plantó entre ellos dos-. ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! Toma asiento y acompáñame, ¿sí?

Song paseó su mirada de Zuko a Jin y consintió.

-Eh… por supuesto –Jin sonrió de oreja a oreja y guió a la recién llegada a la mesa y lejos de Zuko.

-¿Li, te molestaría traernos otra taza? –preguntó Jin dulcemente. Zuko cabeceó y retrocedió ante la mirada de Song. Se volvió y salió a toda prisa hacia el mostrador.

-En serio, Li, solo puedes quedarte con una –suspiró el dueño, pasando junto al joven-, ¿Qué pasó con esa chica de la Tribu Agua?

Zuko simplemente gruñó por lo bajo.

-No pasa nada entre yo y esas chicas –siseó en voz baja.

El dueño se limitó a reír ahogadamente y se dirigió a la puerta. Ahora había una mesa vacía y podía dejar entrar otro grupo. Mientras marchaba hacia la puerta, escuchó gritos detrás de la multitud de gente que esperaba su oportunidad para probar el té ganador y al bomboncito.

-¡Sabes quién soy! –rugía una chillona voz femenina-. ¡Él es el Avatar!

Iroh levantó su cabeza y miró a través de la puerta justo cuando el ruido de una tetera rajándose se escuchaba desde el mostrador. Una serie de jadeos llegó desde afuera al mismo tiempo que el dueño salía tambaleante.

-¡Señorita Bei Fong! –resolló sorprendido. Podía reconocer a la joven que se adelantaba con su séquito, incluyendo a un chico con una flecha en la cabeza. Sus ojos se agrandaron-. El Avatar… -susurró impresionado.

-¿Tienen algún puesto libre? –averiguó Aang animadamente-. Escuché grandes cosas sobre su té.

-A… ¡Avatar! –jadeó el dueño. Hizo una profunda reverencia y le indicó a él y a sus amigos que entraran-. ¡Es un honor que el Avatar tenga la cortesía de venir a mi humilde casa de té!

-Ey, no hay problema –replicó Aang, entrando, su cabeza iba de un lado al otro chocando el lugar. Toph caminaba orgullosamente frente a él mientras Sokka los seguía, con los ojos entornados con desconfianza. Katara se frotaba la frente cansinamente cerrando la marcha-. Bonito lugar… mmm… huele genial. ¿Son aquellas tartas las que huelo?

-¡Sí, Avatar! Por favor, por aquí –apuró al grupo de cuatro al interior del local y hacia una mesa vacía-. Lo siento, Avatar, pero ésta es la única mesa que tenemos.

-Es perfecta –le aseguró Aang-. ¡Estoy aquí para probar el té ganador! –atravesaron la casa de té y toda la habitación quedó en silencio. Todos los ojos estaban sobre ellos mientras se dirigían a su mesa.

-¡Por supuesto! Enviaré a mi mesero premiado en un instante –el dueño se inclinó una vez más-. ¡Mushi! –llamó. Señaló a Aang con entusiasmo-. ¡Es el Avatar!

Aang se sentó junto a Toph a la mesa mientras Sokka y Katara se ubicaban frente a ellos contra la pared.

-No quiero estar aquí –masculló Sokka.

-Solo espera hasta que pruebes sus tortas, Cabeza Hueca, y entonces podrás decidir si te gusta o no –replicó Toph.

Sokka se limitó a bufar, cruzándose de brazos. Katara suspiró cansinamente mientras una sombra se acercaba a la mesa.

-Bien, es un honor que el Avatar mismo pida mi té –rió Iroh entre dientes, parándose junto a ellos-. ¿Qué puedo ofrecerles hoy?

Aang echó un vistazo alrededor, ojeando los platos y tes de las otras mesas.

-Umm… todo se ve tan bien… -gimoteó Aang, prácticamente babeándose.

-Tómense su tiempo –concedió Iroh. Echó un vistazo a la mesa y dejó su mirada sobre la maestra agua. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la mesa de madera y tenía una expresión concentrada en el rostro. Él arqueó una ceja y siguió por su hermano. Él fulminaba con la mirada la parte trasera de la cabeza de Zuko.

-Tomaremos una tetera de su té favorito –empezó Toph cuando se dio cuenta que Aang no iba a decidirse pronto-. Y algunas tartas de fruta y dos tortas con muchas capas para Katara y para mí.

-Suena delicioso –convino Iroh, anotando el pedido-. Haré que mi sobrino se las traiga tan pronto estén listas.

Detrás del mostrador, Zuko se encogió visiblemente.

-¿Esa es una buena idea? –escuchó que la voz de _ella_ preguntaba, insegura.

-Estoy seguro que está bien, Katara –respondió Aang.

Desde donde estaba parado, Zuko limpió la tetera que había dejado caer cuando escuchó a alguien identificar al Avatar por primera vez.

-Zuko –llamó Iroh en voz baja al llegar al lado del joven-. ¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí, Tío? –contestó Zuko con un tono frustrado.

-Querían probar un poco de mi té –sonrió Iroh-. ¿No es magnífico? ¡El Avatar quiere probar un poco de _mi_ té!

Zuko gruñó.

-¡Eso no es a lo que me refiero!

-Sobrino –empezó Iroh, cuidadosamente-, ¿Qué planeas hacer?

Zuko agarró la bandeja de madera con fuerza.

-Nada –aseveró en voz baja. Se estiró y comenzó a colocar pequeños platos con masitas en la bandeja-. Olvídalo.

Iroh asintió con la cabeza y apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de Zuko. Le dio un apretón consolador y luego preparó algo de té para el grupo. Tan pronto estuvo listo, la tetera y las cuatro tazas fueron colocadas en la bandeja. Zuko inhaló hondo y exhaló. Se giró y se dirigió a la mesa.

El Avatar estaba hablando con la maestra tierra sobre su entrenamiento, el chico de la Tribu Agua estaba acribillándolo con la mirada, y Katara había vuelto su cabeza.

-Hola, Zu… digo… Li –sonrió brillantemente Aang y le guiñó el ojo. Zuko sacudió la cabeza mentalmente. No le importaba si ese chico era el Avatar; todavía pensaba que no era la vela más brillante de la estancia.

-Aquí está su té –anunció, poniendo la bandeja sobre la mesa-. Jazmín; la combinación especial de mi Tío. Cuatro tartas de fruta y dos tortas.

Sokka observó desconfiadamente como servía el té en su taza.

-¿Qué lo hace especial?

-No está envenenado si es lo que estás insinuando –soltó Zuko, sintiendo como un insulto que Sokka haya dicho una cosa así.

Sokka abrió la boca para refutar, pero Katara levantó su mano y le agarró del antebrazo.

-Está bien, Sokka –advirtió Katara en voz baja. Sus ojos estaban todavía rehuían los de Zuko y el príncipe desterrado frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué no lo miraba? De repente, palideció. ¿Qué tal si recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior?

-¡No lo bebas! –jadeó Sokka.

-Dije que el té estaba bien –siseó Katara, enviándole a su hermano una mirada molesta-. Deja de ser tan bebé. Si no querías venir, te hubieras quedado en casa.

-¿Y dejarte que vengas aquí sola con este tipo? –Retrucó Sokka, apuntando a Zuko con la mano, que todavía estaba parado ahí con su delantal-. No lo creo.

-Sokka, él está justo ahí… -susurró Aang desde el otro lado de la mesa, intentando ser discreto. Zuko puso los ojos en blanco. Podía ver a Aang señalándolo descaradamente.

-Sí, bueno… -masculló Sokka. Se estiró y con un movimiento brusco tomó una de las tartas. Se recostó contra la pared y mordió un poquito-. Aún no… -sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se le desencajó la mandíbula-. ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡La comí! –casi chilló. Volteó la tarta en su regazo y empezó a hacer arcadas con la comida.

Katara gruñó y se dio una palmada en la cara.

-De acuerdo, esto es todo –frunció el ceño. Se paró y agarró a su hermano del brazo-. ¡O te comportas o te arrastro de vuelta a casa!

-Pero, Katara…

-Hablo en serio, Sokka –arrugó más el entrecejo-. ¡Nos estás avergonzando!

Sokka se mofó, con migajas alrededor de su boca aún y se puso de pie, para enfrentar a su hermana menor.

-¡No es cierto!

-Sí lo… espera… ¡Sokka! –Rugió Katara-. ¡Nos vamos a casa! –sentenció.

-Llévate a Appa –dijo Aang-. Caminaremos.

-¿Se quedan? –jadeó Sokka.

Aang asintió y pegó otra mordida a su tarta. Se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, no hemos terminado y como que quería hablar con I… Mushi –corrigió Aang-. Toph y yo nos quedaremos. Ustedes adelántense.

-Sí, Cabeza Hueca –confirmó Toph, tomándose su té-. Es tu turno para cocinar de todas formas –Sokka gruñó y cruzó los brazos.

-Bien –farfulló. Se volvió a Zuko bruscamente-. Si no regresan… -empezó amenazadoramente.

-¿Qué? –retrucó Zuko, entornando los ojos y endureciendo su mirada. Sus ojos se trabaron con los de Sokka-. ¿Piensas que puedes detenerme? –estaba bien para él. Últimamente había estado ansiando una pelea para deshacerse del exceso de energía y por ahora, el muchacho de la Tribu Agua serviría.

-Sokka, basta –una mano se metió entre ellos. Una mano morena agarró el brazo de Zuko y lo alejó de su hermano, era Katara abriéndose paso entre ellos. Ella tenía una mano sobre el pecho de su hermano, apartándolo de Zuko. Enfrentó al miembro presente más viejo de la Tribu Agua y frunció el ceño-. No empieces.

Sokka arrugó el entrecejo. Respiró hondo y retrocedió. Katara soltó un suspiro aliviado y se volvió. Su mano se deslizó sobre su brazo hasta su mano. Permaneció allí mientras hacía una inclinación con la cabeza.

-Disculpa las molestias.

La mano de Zuko inconscientemente apretó la de ella, como reasegurándole físicamente.

-Solo sácalo de aquí antes de que lo ase –amenazó en voz baja, desviando la cabeza. Katara asintió y retiró su mano de la de él.

Sokka arrugó los ojos. ¿Acababa de ver a la descendencia del Señor del Fuego tomarle la mano a su inocente hermanita bebé?

-Vamos, Sokka –Katara le agarró la mano y tiró de él hacia delante. Al detenerse ante Iroh y el dueño para agradecerles por su hospitalidad y disculparse por la rudeza de Sokka, el joven que arrastraba tras de si se volvió a Zuko y lo fulminó con la mirada.

No le gustaba la mirada que esos ojos dorados le dedicaban a su hermana. Él había tenido una parecida para con Yue. Y para con Suki. Sokka frunció el ceño.

-Appa está esperando, Katara –comentó, tirando de su hermana y llevándola hacia la puerta. La rodeó en ademán protector con un brazo y salieron por la puerta. Katara miró por encima de su hombro y le robó una última mirada a sus amigos… y a Zuko.

* * *

Sokka dirigió a Appa derecho a la casa con Katara sentada a sus espaldas, recostada contra la silla de montar. Algo estaba… diferente en él. Su actitud de siempre cada vez que estaba cerca todavía estaba ahí, pero diferente. No podía dilucidar que era. Se rascó el mentón pensativamente.

Cuando habían llegado, no pudo obligarse a mirarlo. Había pasado horas repasando todas las ocasiones en que se habían encontrado, antes de Ba Sing Se. Todas esas veces en las que la había tocado… todas esas aseveraciones por parte de Aang que Zuko era, bien en el fondo, un buen chico que solo estaba del lado equivocado. Había soñado con él noche anterior, también.

No era como sus viejos sueños donde Zuko salía de la nada y empezaba a atacarlos como si su vida dependiera de ello. Era él vestido como un campesino y sentado por ahí. Simplemente descasando. Nada de guerra. Nada de peleas. Solo paz y tranquilidad. Y ella había estado sentada justo a su lado, compartiendo su calidez y sintiéndose feliz. Era un sueño extraño, pero le gustaba.

En algún momento entre el tiempo que habían chocado dos semanas atrás al presente, Katara se dio cuenta que había desarrollado un pequeño, diminuto y ligeramente cariñoso… enamoramiento en el-Príncipe-no-tan-Encantador. Gimió y se dejó caer contra la silla de montar. Toph tenía razón…

-Ey, Katara –llamó Sokka cuando empezaban a descender-. Lamento la forma como actúe allá.

-Olvídalo, Sokka –Katara suspiró cansinamente-. Está terminado y no vale la pena volver sobre eso.

Su hermano asintió, pero no la miró.

-Ey… si te pasó algo… si pasó algo entre Zuko y tú…

-¡Nada está pasando entre Zuko y yo! –Soltó Katara casi de inmediato. Sokka cerró los ojos y oró en silencio para que fuera verdad.

-Lo sé, lo sé… -calmó Sokka-. Pero si lo hubiera, ¿me lo dirías, cierto? –preguntó. Katara no respondió y él miró por encima del hombro. Ella estaba mirando fijamente a la nada-. ¿Cierto, Katara?

Ella cerró los ojos.

-Claro, Sokka…

El no hizo más preguntas y en silencio hizo bajar a Appa frente a la casa. Katara descendió deslizándose del enorme bisonte y fue derecho a la casa mientras Sokka llevaba a Appa al patio para conseguirle algo de comer. Aturdida, caminó hasta su habitación y se tiró sobre su colchoneta.

Cada vez que había estado cerca de Zuko últimamente, sentía mariposas en el estómago. Al principio, las rechazó alegándolas a los nervios y a la ansiedad. Todavía había estado recelosa de él y lo que podía intentar hacer para llegar a Aang. Pero él no había intentado nada.

Gruñendo, Katara rodó sobre su estómago. Luchó para apartar los sentimientos que encontraba ridículos. Ella y Zuko tenían una posibilidad del tamaño de un copo de nieve en la Nación del Fuego. Literalmente. Eran tan insólitos como pareja como… como… ella y Aang. Se erizó ante la idea de ver al Avatar de doce años como algo más que un amigo.

No importaba de todas maneras. Se irían pronto y no sabía por cuanto tiempo más Zuko y su Tío estarían en Ba Sing Se. Unos pocos días… eso era lo que le habían dicho. En unos pocos días, empacarían; adiós a su casita en la Parte Alta, adiós al Día de la Mujer en el Spa, al zoológico, y a la casa de poesía donde Sokka se había vuelto un miembro honorario.

Irían tras cosas más grandes e enfrentarían el destino que le había llevado cien años alcanzar a Aang. Katara sabía que no tenía tiempo para alguien más justo en ese momento. A menos que Zuko y su Tío fueron con ellos o algo así. Katara soltó una exclamación. Como si eso fuera a pasar.

-Katara, voy a empezar a cocinar –anunció Sokka desde el otro lado de la puerta-. ¿Te gustaría algo en particular?

-Nada que tú puedas cocinar... –susurró para sí. Katara se sentó y se pasó una mano por el cabello-. ¡Cualquier cosa estará bien! –gritó. Escuchó a Sokka gruñir una respuesta al mismo tiempo que se acostaba.

Tenía una clase de baile más con su instructor enmascarado esta noche. Una clase más y entonces mañana por la noche ella le mostraría a sus amigos y a su incrédulo hermano que podía bailar. No podía esperar para verles las caras. La amplia sonrisa en la cara de Katara se fue lentamente.

Sería su última clase. Se le fue el alma a los pies. Nunca vería a su instructor de baile después de esa noche. Se mordió y el labio y lo chupó pensativamente. _No iba a ser algo permanente, de cualquier forma_, pensó para sí misma. _Solo necesitaba clases. Él quiso dármelas…_

Cerró los ojos. Genial... estaba encaprichada con su profesor de baile quién nunca le había dicho ni una palabra.

-Eres excelente para elegir hombres, Katara –se reprochó quedamente, girándose de costado-. Uno es un príncipe desterrado de la Nación del Fuego con desordenes de personalidad y el otro es un extraño y misterioso enmascarado que no habla… -bufó y arrugó la nariz-. Al menos son mejores que Jet –concluyó.

* * *

-¿Cuánto es? –Zuko tenía su mochila colgada sobre su hombro y buscaba dinero en su bolsillo.

El dueño del puesto sonrió con complicidad.

-¿Son para tu novia?

Zuko casi deja caer su monedero.

-¿Qué? –bramó-. ¿De que hablas? –exclamó bruscamente.

-¿Un joven como tú sin novia? –musitó el dueño-. Es muy malo –Zuko gruñó y cohibido se acomodó la mochila sobre el hombro.

-Cuánto es –insistió.

-12 monedas de plata.

-¡¿12 monedas?! –Jadeó Zuko-. ¡Puedo comprar una canasta entera de frutas vegetales que me dure una semana con eso! –clamó, completamente conmocionado. Nunca había comprado las cosas que estaba comprando en ese momento y nunca imaginó que serían tan caras.

-Bueno, son muy raras –le aseguró el dueño-. Requiere de mucho esfuerzo cultivarlas fuera de su ambiente natural.

-12 monedas… -murmuró Zuko. Examinó su monedero. Demasiado para pagarle a Jin sus gastos en el festival la noche siguiente como su Tío le había dicho que hiciera. Iroh lo entendería… Zuko tenía una buena razón… si alguna vez le contaba al anciano.

-Hay mujeres que se han casado con hombres por solo una –persistió el dueño-. Tú estás comprando una docena.

Zuko se mordió el labio inferior.

-Esos viejos de la tienda tenían razón… -farfulló.

-Te diré algo –comenzó el dueño-, se está haciendo tarde y tengo que cerrar pronto. Tú pareces ser un joven decente. Te las dejaré a diez monedas. ¡Y lo valen! Confía en mí. Tu novia no podrá seguir enojada contigo.

-¡Ella _no_ está enojada conmigo! –porfió Zuko vehementemente. Vio el rostro del hombre encenderse ante la confesión y Zuko perjuró por lo bajo. Sacó diez monedas-. Sólo démelas.

-No puedes dárselas así –observó el anciano-. Las envolveré por ti. Sin cargo –añadió tomando el dinero de Zuko.

-Gracias… -Zuko se guardó el monedero en el bolsillo y echó un vistazo alrededor. Estaba en el medio del Distrito Financiero, en su camino a su reunión de todas las noches con Katara. no podía dejar de lado la manera en que ella había evitado su contacto visual ese día. Como si no pudiera soportar mirarlo. ¿Era por lo que había pasado varios días antes? ¿Tal vez la noche anterior?

La idea lo aguijoneó hasta que no pudo soportarlo más y se encontró parado delante del puesto del hombre.

-Toma, joven –indicó el dueño, entregándole a Zuko el presente debidamente envuelto-. Buena suerte –el dueño guiñó el ojo y Zuko puso los ojos en blanco.

-Gracias de nuevo –murmuró Zuko.

Apretando las cosas contra sí, aceleró su marcha y se dirigió a la última puerta hacia la Parte Alta. Esa noche sería su última clase con ella. Quería hacerlo memorable. Quería dejarse llevar por el momento, como lo había hecho todas las otras noches, una última vez.

-Identificación –pidió el guardia de la puerta. zuko sacudió sus papeles-. Muchas gracias. Que tenga una noche agradable, joven maestro Katara.

Zuko inclinó su cabeza cortésmente. Eso todavía lo fastidiaba. Lentamente tomó un sendero familiar hacia el parque. Mientras caminaba, pasó junto a un par de parejas. En los fines de semana por la noche, notaba que había más gente afuera. Especialmente jóvenes y ricos. Estaban vestidos para impresionar y frecuentemente con sus chaperones.

Se sonrió con suficiencia para si. Esa era una cosa que no extrañaba de la Nación del Fuego. Zuko ignoró a los curiosos en su camino y los murmullos impresionados de las jóvenes que les decían a sus escoltas "¿Por qué no puedes darme una de esas?" Los jóvenes o le prometían dárselas una próxima vez o fulminaban con la mirada a la figura de Zuko que se retiraba.

Cuando entró en el parque, se dirigió a su lugar de siempre para cambiarse. Era detrás de una gran roca, oculto de la mirada curiosa por un follaje espeso. Siempre dejaba su mochila ahí antes de ir al árbol. Zuko se vistió rápidamente con sus ropas negras y se aseguró fuertemente la máscara antes de recoger su regalito y salir del escondite.

Se escabulló por el cuidadosamente trabajado parque hacia el árbol. Había levantado unas ramas que colgaban para apartarlas de su camino y se congeló. Detrás de la máscara, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al posarse sobre Katara. Ella estaba de pie en la orilla del agua, la luz de la luna entrando a través del espacio que había creado al apartar la cortina de hojas con agua. Mientras las congelaba en el lugar, Zuko se ocultó corriendo tras el árbol y respiró hondo.

_Cálmate… cálmate…_ se dijo a sí mismo, con el corazón acelerado. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí tan temprano? _¡Arruina mi plan! ¿Ahora qué? _

Katara bajó las manos y las colocó en sus caderas. Examinó su trabajo y se sonrió con satisfacción. La luz de la luna era perfecta e iluminaba el escondite bajo el árbol. Valía la pena haber llegado temprano. Ahora podía de veras bailar.

Ella no escuchó las pisadas a sus espaldas y retrocedió, hacia la tierra seca. Al pararse allí, admirando su trabajo, algo suave y liso rozó su mejilla. De inmediato, su cabeza dio un respingo y la giró a la derecha para ver que la había tocado.

Era una flor blanca y negra. Frunció el ceño.

-¿Lirio Panda…? –alguien lo estaba sosteniendo para ella y Katara se giró.

Zuko perdió la noción de todo lo ajeno a la chica parada frente a él. Ella se volteó, su cabello y su rostro iluminados por el brillo de una discreta luna. Ella no podía verlo, pero él estaba sonriendo, contento, debajo de la máscara azul. Nunca la había considerado hermosa. No asombrosamente llamativa ni preciosa; algunos hombres la desearían y las mujeres estarían celosa de ella. era atractiva en una manera diferente.

Su mirada se encendió, sus labios se abrieron con un jadeo, y sus mejillas morenas se ruborizaron con un sonrojo. Zuko sostenía el ramo de las flores blancas y negras frente a él, mientras se inclinaba en una profunda y dramática reverencia. Tenía una mano todavía levantada, ofreciéndole la primera flor que la había tocado.

Delicadamente, Katara levantó su mano y agarró el delgado tallo verde. Él sintió que lo agarraba y lo soltó dejándoselo antes de erguirse. Su cara todavía estaba conmocionada.

-¿Son… para mí?

El asintió y le ofreció el ramo. Katara sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir. No sabía por qué le había llevado flores, pero no le importaba. Perdida en el momento, estiró los brazos y agarró las flores cuidadosamente envueltas en sus brazos y las atrajo a su nariz. Inhaló la fragante esencia y cerró los ojos.

Definitivamente era un sueño.

Zuko se acercó un paso y le sacó el lirio panda de la mano. Ella pareció no darse cuenta ya que olía las flores una vez más. Con cuidado, Zuko levantó la flor y la pasó por encima de sus hombros. Katara agrandó los ojos al darse cuenta lo cerca que estaban. Sus brazos estaban a cada lado de ella y sentía que ataba algo a su rodete. Levantó una mano y acarició los suaves pétalos del lirio panda entrelazados en su cabello.

Él retrocedió, mirando por encima de ella y sonriendo de nuevo. Ella estaba completamente entregada y Zuko sonrió con suficiencia. No servía para nada el equipo romántico. No era ni cerca tan difícil como había escuchado decir a algunos miembros de su tripulación. Un intento de sonrisa iluminó sus labios y ella le sonrió cálidamente.

-Muchas gracias.

Luego su mente quedó vacía de cualquier pensamiento. Todo que le veía era la maestra agua.

Katara estaba frente a él. Él no parecía estar reaccionando y ladeó la cabeza, mirándolo interrogante. Parecía perdido en su propio mundo. ¿Acaso era por ella? sonrojándose, Katara desvió su cabeza tímidamente.

-Eh… dejaré esto en el suelo –anunció, levantando el ramo-. Luego podemos bailar.

¡Bailar! Zuko se pateó mentalmente mientras ella lo rodeaba y dejaba las flores en la base del árbol. ¡Por supuesto! Esa era la razón para que los dos estuvieran allí en primer lugar. Se sentía como un idiota. Sí, Zuko… eso fue muy romántico. Quédartele mirando como un pescado muerto. Oh... eres tan elegante y desenvuelto, ¿no es así?

Katara dejó las flores con sumo cuidado y se volvió. Él estaba parado justo donde lo había dejado, frotándose la nuca como avergonzadamente. Ella rió para sí y se adelantó.

-¿Listo?

El asintió y se inclinó ante ella una vez más. Extendió su mano y Katara colocó la suya delicadamente encima de la de él. Con movimientos memorizados y bien practicados, ella se movió hacia sus brazos, su cuerpo contra el de él, y comenzaron un baile sin música audible.

Como le había enseñado, mantuvo la espalda derecha y alzó la mirada para encontrar la suya. Las enormes orbes azules miraron dentro de las oscuras profundidades de los huecos que hacían las veces de ojos de su máscara. Sus movimientos todavía eran mucho más refinados que los de ella, pero seguía su paso muy bien. Zuko sonrió suavemente. Le había enseñado muy bien.

La miró detenidamente detrás de la máscara. La luz de la luna brillaba en sus ojos mientras se movían majestuosa y lentamente alrededor del árbol. Un paso adelante… dos atrás… ella se apartó y fue impulsada de regreso a sus brazos. Dejaron de moverse.

Podía sentirlo contra ella; cada latido de su corazón, cada respiración que se escapaba de detrás de la máscara. El calor de su cuerpo. El firme agarre de su brazo alrededor de su cintura. El saber que detrás de la máscara, aunque nunca lo había visto sin ella, le estaba devolviendo la mirada fijamente.

El vio como abría los labios. Eran rosados y parecían suaves. Su lengua aparecía sobre ellos brevemente. Su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia arriba. ¿O la suya estaba inclinada hacia abajo? Ya no estaba seguro. Zuko cerró los ojos, su corazón acelerándose dentro de su pecho.

Un ruido sordo, hueco y apagado se escuchó y la cabeza de Zuko echada repentinamente hacia atrás.

-¡Au!

Ah… cierto. La máscara.

* * *

N/A – De acuerdo, ¡definitivamente queda un capítulo más! Muajaja :risa malvada:

-.-.-.

_N/T: Sorry, si? Examen oral de Biología, creo que uno de Inglés, una presentación sobre Moulin Rouge, el musical y el cabaret, y poco tiempo. Perdí un concurso y me desanimé, por cinco minutos, xP, porque fue hace una hora más o menos el concurso, pero ya estoy bien!_

MUCHAS GRACIAS: maga-azul, Lolipop91, Meghan _(Ay, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado! Y sabes que? Gracias! Y También, muchas de nada!),_ Tamy-v _(Bienvenida!? :-D)_, :), kuchiki mabel, lady.cool, Juliette _(De nada! Gracias por leer! Y En cuanto a la calificación, la rata de la profe se tomó licencia, no voy a recuperar química hasta noviembre :-S Pero, extrañamente no me preocupa.)_, Mizuhi-Chan, Murtilla, florciiita, Azrasel _(Gracias por leer, y te prometo que el número siete no va a tardar tanto! Besote!)_ youweon, vane.zutara, y _paolyta._

_Gracias y nos vemos pronto. Demoro MT porque son 18 caps y en este quedamos con el final en ascuas, así que pronto traigo el número siete, un besote enorme, gracias por estar del otro lado!_


	7. Capítulo VII

_**Bailando en la Oscuridad**_

_Capítulo Seis: Bésame _

_Por DamageCtrl_

_Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Avatar: la Leyenda de Aang ni nada relacionado con él_

_N/T: Yo tampoco, ni de la trama :) Es de DamageCtrl, ya lo saben, ¿no? ;-)_

* * *

Gimoteó, retrocediendo tambaleante. Levantó la mano y se frotó la frente, haciendo una mueca. ¿De qué estaba hecha esa máscara? ¿Granito? Zuko sintió que la mano de ella abandonaba la suya y lo agarraba mientras intentaba aliviar el dolor de la zona que había chocado con su máscara. Al verla frotándose la cabeza, Zuko tenía ganas de pegarse por estúpido.

La mascara. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado que estaba usando una máscara e intentar besarla? Detrás de la susodicha máscara, se sonrojó, avergonzado por haberse olvidado completamente y subsecuentemente hacerlos parecer un par de tontos. Y aún así, una pequeña sonrisa estiró sus labios. Era algo gracioso. Si no les estuviera pasando a ellos.

Para Katara, la sensación de querer tirarse al lago. ¿De veras había intentado besar una máscara? Ni siquiera se había molestado en tratar de quitarla. Simplemente se había hundido en los infinitos hoyos negros que hacían las veces de ojos, y dejándose llevar por el momento, se encontró estirándose a por un beso. Un beso de sus fríos e inanimados labios.

Por encima del sonido del viento soplando entre los árboles, del agua chapaleando la costa, y de los grillos gorjeando en la distancia, Katara oyó algo más. Dejó de sobarse la cabeza y alzó la vista. Entornó los ojos al posarlos en su enmascarado instructor de baile que había volteado la cabeza.

-¿Te estás _riendo_?

Zuko escuchó su voz y pegó un respingo, enderezándose. Sus brazos volaron a sus costados y apretó los labios con fuerza para evitar que un ataquecito de risa se le escapara. Bajo de su mirada recelosa, sacudió la cabeza de un lado al otro, como intentando convencerla de que no, no se estaba riendo.

Katara arqueó una ceja y retiró su mano de entre la de él. Se cruzó de brazos y le dedicó una mirada para nada divertida.

-Te estás riendo –acusó.

Zuko suspiró ligeramente y relajó su postura. Reticentemente, asintió. Una pequeña sonrisa acarició los labios de Katara y giró la cabeza.

-Supongo que era divertido… Lo siento –dijo. Retrocedió un paso y Zuko frunció el ceño. ¿A dónde creía que iba?-. Me dejé llevar. No quise hacerlo. Fue estúpido. Solo olvida que siquiera pasó, ¿de acuerdo?

El arrugó el entrecejo más de ser posibles. ¿Fue estúpido? ¿Besar_lo_? ¿_Olvida_r que pasó? Así que no había querido besarlo. La parte Zuko de sí estaba un poquito feliz. Tal vez realmente se había dejado llevar por el momento y no estaba más encaprichada con su alter-ego enmascarado que con él. Sin embargo, la parte Espíritu Azul estaba insultada. ¿Por qué no quería besarlo? ¿Había algo mal en él? No había _nada_ malo en él.

Katara levantó la mano y se rascó la nuca pensativamente. Sus ojos fueron de vuelta sobre él.

-Comencemos de nuevo –insistió. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y semi inconscientemente se acomodó la ropa-. Todavía me puede servir un poco más de práctica.

Sin saber que más hacer, Zuko se encontró asintiendo. Rotó los hombros en un intento por aflojarse. Katara se paró frente a él y levantó las manos adoptando aquella primera posición. Las manos de él encontraron las de ella y las sujetaron con firmeza. Le tomó a Katara toda su entereza levantar la cabeza y encarar su mirada inexpresiva.

Ella apoyó su cuerpo contra el suyo. Él podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo a través de la tela de sus ropas. Su rostro estaba coloreado de rojo y no podía evitar preguntarse cuánto se había expandido su sonrojo. Se tragó sus pensamientos y empezó a decirse que tenían que practicar. Después de todo, para eso era para lo que habían venido.

Comenzaron el baile una vez más, esta vez tomándoselo más despacio. Él la llevaba alrededor del árbol en un silencio total. Una vez… dos veces… cinco veces. El tiempo pareció retrasarse solo por esa noche. Solo por ellos. Al rodear el árbol una vez más, ella empezó a relajarse y dejar que los movimientos de su cuerpo se volviesen menos rígidos y más fluidos.

Entornó los ojos debajo de la máscara. Los ojos azul océano de Katara centellaban a la luz de la luna mientras lo miraban, llenos de confianza total. Dios, como le encantaría que alguien le mirara así cuando no usaba la máscara del Espíritu Azul; cuando era simplemente Zuko. Mirando dentro de sus ojos, decidió que eran lo que calmaba al Avatar dentro del chico. Él necesitaba eso.

Katara ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que habían quedado casi quietos de nuevo. Ya no se estaban moviendo de acuerdo a los pasos oficiales que le había tomado tanto tiempo enseñarle. En vez de eso, se apoyaban el uno en el otro, balanceando sus cuerpos al unísono girando en un pequeño círculo.

Eran solo ellos. El mundo afuera del árbol ya no existía. Los ojos de Katara ahondaron desesperadamente dentro de los negros hoyos.

-¿Por qué estás usando una máscara? –susurró suavemente-. ¿Qué estás escondiendo? –no había querido decir eso en voz alta. Había sido un pensamiento que se había escapado accidentalmente.

El hechizo se rompió y el cuerpo meciéndose contra el suyo se tensó. Zuko sintió como si el viento lo hubiera sacado repentinamente fuera de sí. ¿Ella quería que se sacara la máscara? Su corazón comenzó a azotarse otra vez. ¿Ella quería saber realmente quién era? Su estómago se retorció en un nudo. De ninguna manera podía hacer eso; de ninguna manera ella podría aceptar la verdad.

Sus manos soltaron las de ellas y retrocedió, poniendo una buena distancia entre ellos. Volteó su cabeza, reacio a mirar la expresión herida en el rostro de Katara al alejarse de ella.

Katara observó como levantaba su mano para evitar que siguiera acercándosele. Mentalmente se golpeó a sí misma. Había una razón por la que usaba una máscara todo el tiempo. Entonces no había razón por la que tuviera que quitársela. Ella volvió la cabeza, avergonzada. ¿Cómo podía pedírselo? No tenía derecho.

-Perdón –aseveró, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Sus manos se habían cerrado a cada uno de sus lados. _¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida! ¡Arruinaste el momento!_-. No debí haberte preguntado eso. Fue grosero.

_Sí... grosero...,_ pensó Zuko para sí. No la miró.

-Lo siento; no quise ponerte incómodo. Debí haber sabido que no querías sacarte la máscara –divagó Katara. Levantó su mano y se rascó la nuca-. Solo tengo curiosidad. Perdón. En serio –persistió.

Zuko la miró de reojo. Ella estaba mirando el suelo, retorciéndose las manos. Él mismo había cerrado los puños a los costados. ¿Ella no entendía que no podía sacarse la máscara? No frente a _ella_… solo podía imaginar su indignación. Se pondría furiosa.

Y no sería con la furia que encontraba tan atractiva. Encontraba seductor el que estuviera enojada; su rostro ruborizado, el cabello fuera de lugar y resollando por aire. Ella se enojaría por razones por las que no quería que se enojara. Ella asumiría automáticamente que la había estado usando. Y la peor parte era que esa fue su intención original. La había cambiado al pasar tiempo con ella, pero el hecho todavía era que había planeado usarla; solo para encontrar al Avatar.

La única razón por la que venía ahora era para estar con ella sin todos esos prejuicios en medio. Y sabía que ella nunca aceptaría eso. Ella se sentiría engañada y las mujeres no tomaban bien la decepción.

-Es solo que probablemente esta sea la última vez que te vea –ella todavía estaba hablando-. Y como que quería saber quien eras.

Zuko meneó la cabeza. _No, no quieres._

-¿Estás… estás huyendo de la ley? –sugirió Katara. Zuko sacudió la cabeza y pensó un momento. Técnicamente, sí, pero no exactamente de la forma que ella creía. Decidió darle una pista para intentar decirle porque estaba incómodo sin máscara; tenía una cicatriz. Sí, eso serviría.

Zuko sacudió su mano por sobre su cara y movió las manos en extraños ademanes frente a él. Katara arrugó los ojos, luchando por entender lo que él intentaba decir. Meneó la cabeza lentamente.

-Lo siento, no entiendo –admitió.

Zuko puso los ojos en blanco. Era la chica que no podía sacar el color azul… Levantó una mano, pidiendo algo de tiempo. Empezó a buscar en sus bolsillos. Había comprando un juego extra de piedras fósforos después de que su Tío agotara las viejas. Había olvidado dárselas y todavía estaban en algún lugar de su bolsillo.

Sacó dos piedras y las sostuvo frente a ella.

-De acuerdo… -asintió. Zuko golpeó las piedras entre sí y creo chispas. Ella abrió los ojos como platos y jadeó. Se llevó las manos a la boca y lo miró con una expresión compasiva-. ¡¿Perdiste tu cara en un accidente de fuegos artificiales!?

_Oh, por el amor de…_ Zuko la miró fijamente por un rato largo. ¿Hablaba en serio? Negó con la cabeza y echó un vistazo alrededor. Una ramita solitaria estaba tirada a la base del árbol. La recogió y colocó las rocas cerca de la punta. Con ayuda de un poco de fuego-control, la punta de la ramita prendió. Se guardó las piedras en el bolsillo y movió la rama frente a él, señaló la punta llameante.

Observó como el fuego se reflejaba en los ojos de ella; cayendo por fin en la cuenta.

-Tienes la cicatriz de una quemadura –musitó. Zuko asintió con la cabeza y extinguió la llama antes de que alguien más la notara. Arrojó la ramita al suelo y Katara sonrió con delicadeza-. Está bien. Mucha gente tiene cicatrices.

Él sacudió la cabeza y las manos por todo su rostro. _No quieres ver esto…_

Suspirando cansinamente, Katara se llevó las manos a las caderas y le dedicó una mirada para nada impresionada.

-Sabes, conozco alguien que tiene la cicatriz de una quemadura sobre su ojo –comenzó. La cabeza de Zuko dio un respingo. No era tan ingenuo como para no darse que cuenta que estaba hablando de _él_-. Lo lleva bastante bien. Nada de escasez de confianza para el tipo.

Zuko arrugó los ojos detrás de la máscara. _¿Estás diciendo que soy arrogante?_

-Estoy segura que no está tan mal como crees. La de él cubre gran parte de su cara –prosiguió Katara. La mandíbula de Zuko se desencajó. ¿Primero era arrogante, ahora era feo?-. Y por mucho que odie admitirlo, es algo guapo.

De repente, se ponía interesante. Zuko movió su cabeza hacia atrás, permitiéndose registrar sus palabras. Así que no lo encontraba feo. Eso era bueno. Se cruzó de brazos y cabeceó, instándola a continuar.

-En realidad realza más su personalidad –comentó-. Solo sería un cretino si no la tuviera. Un cretino bonito. Pero es como si la cicatriz lo hiciera más misterioso –Misterioso… le gustaba como sonaba eso-. Mi hermano y yo pensamos que está verdaderamente angustiado. Nunca lo he visto sonreír. Siempre está frunciendo el ceño, o acribillando con la mirada o amenazándonos. Incluso cuando está trabajando, parece que es un angustiado melancólico.

Le dio un tic a la comisura de los labios de Zuko. ¿Angustiado? ¿Ella lo creía lleno de angustia? Apretó los dientes. Muy bien, tal vez sí estaba lleno de angustia, ¡pero tenía buenas razones!

-Aang realmente cree que es un buen chico. Me preguntó si les ha hablado sobre lo de enseñarle… -dejó de hablar, agrandando los ojos. Zuko ladeó su cabeza interrogante-. No importa –repuso rápidamente. Se enderezó y estiró su camisa en una forma semi consciente.

_Sí_, le respondió silenciosamente. _Le preguntó a mi Tío por alguien que le enseñara fuego control. Tío dijo que no… y me miró a mí._ Zuko la vio mirar el área conocida, intentando cambiar el tema con majaderías banales sobre las hojas. Él sonrió ligeramente. Incluso cuando confiaba en él, aún no sabía quién era y no había revelado el secreto de su identidad y la de su Tío.

Incluso si en realidad eso no importaba. Por dentro, no podía dejar de sentirse halagado. A propósito o no, ella los estaba cuidando.

-Bueno –concluyó, regalándole una brillante sonrisa-. ¿Seguimos con mi lección de baile?

Él asintió y extendió la mano. Katara colocó la suya en la de él y se adelantó. Empezaron a bailar un estilo que había aprendido antes esa misma semana. Algo que hacía que sus cuerpos se apretaran el uno contra el otro fuertemente, obligándolos a moverse como uno. Katara no podía dejar de sonrojarse.

Podía sentir cada movimiento de su cuerpo contra el de ella. La manera en que sus músculos se estiraban, la manera que sus piernas rozaban las de ellas. El hecho de que la parte baja de su vientre estuviera constantemente presionando sobre la de él. Había un movimiento en particular que la había hecho gritar de sorpresa la primera vez que lo hicieron. Eso había sido vergonzoso. Era solo bailar después de todo. ¿Cierto?

Zuko amaba esta danza. Le había tomado siglos aprenderla y perfeccionarla. Su compañera estaba haciendo pasitos de bebé en comparación a lo que él podía hacer, pero el único movimiento que ella parecía haber captado a la perfección era ese que hacía endurecer su parte media. Cada vez que ella lo hacía, un pequeño silbido/siseo escapaba de sus labios.

Ahora que sabía que ella lo encontraba "algo guapo" y obviamente quería un beso de él, el endurecimiento ahí abajo empeoraba. Silenciosamente esperó que no lo notara.

Katara estaba perdida nuevamente en su mundo de ensueño. El baile la hacía sentir verdaderamente como una mujer y no como una muchacha de catorce años apenas llegando a los quince. Él la trataba como a una mujer; la manejaba como una. No como a una niñita, sino como a una mujer; y prefería eso.

Su mano subió por el costado del cuerpo de ella y Zuko maldijo sus manos adolescentes. Ella tenía lindas caderas. Lindas piernas. Con el tiempo, solo las rellenaría más. Dioses, ¿por qué lo tentaban así? La hizo girar y observó como su cabello castaño volaba alrededor de su cuerpo. Al detenerse, tironeó con su brazo y la trajo girando de vuelta a ellos.

Sus rostros se encontraron. Los ojos de ella reflejaban la máscara azul en sus pupilas y Zuko deseó que no hubiera nada entre ellos. Katara deseó poder rasgar la máscara de su cara. Él sintió su cálido aliento contra su piel.

-Perdón… -susurró, la punta de su nariz rozando la máscara-. Me acerqué demasiado.

Giró su cabeza y se apartó. Estaba furiosamente sonrojada. ¡No podía creer que casi lo había hecho _de nuevo_! ¡Ella no era una enamoradiza y hormonal adolescente! ¡Era una Maestra de Agua control! Y tenía ganas de azotarse la cabeza contra la pared.

-Sabes… -empezó, su voz salía entrecortada y temblorosa-. Creo… que hemos bailado suficiente por hoy.

Agrandó los ojos y se atenazó su corazón. _No…_

Su mano se meneó entre sus cuerpo y ubicó su palma sobre su pecho ancho y firme.

-Debería regresar –bajó la mirada e intentó apartarlo.

En silencio, Zuko retrocedió un paso, sus manos todavía deslizándose por sus brazos y aferrándose a sus manos en un último y vano intento para retenerla. Katara las quitó y él sintió la calidez de sus manos abandonar las suyas propias.

-Gracias –exclamó con la voz temblorosa. Tenía que irse antes de que de veras le arrancara la máscara-. Por las clases de baile –alzó la cabeza y le ofreció una sonrisa.

Él entornó los ojos. Podía ver la desilusión y la tristeza en ellos. Zuko asintió. Su cuerpo no se movía.

-Creo que realmente he mejorado –sugirió Katara tan animadamente como pudo. Volvió la cabeza y agachó la mirada hasta las flores junto al árbol-. Ah… y gracias por las flores –recordó, yendo hasta ellas y recogiéndolas en sus brazos-. Son hermosas… gracias.

Zuko cabeceó de nuevo, observando como acomodaba los lirios blancos y negros en sus brazos. Katara inclinó su cabeza.

-Nunca olvidaré esto.

Zuko cerró los ojos. _Yo tampoco._

Ella se volvió y la mano de él salió disparada. Los ojos de ella se abrieron como platos al tiempo que se giraba y lo encaraba. Una expresión interrogante iluminaba su rostro y fruncía el ceño.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo?_ Se preguntó Zuko a sí mismo. Su mano derecha sujetaba la muñeca izquierda de ella con firmeza. Sentía como si su cuerpo se moviera por sí solo. Su otra mano fue hasta su rostro. Debajo de los delgados guantes negros, sus dedos contornearon sus labios delicadamente. Al pasar por encima de sus labios tenuemente rosa, los entreabrió y un aliento cálido pasó por sus dedos.

Tragó saliva nerviosamente. Katara observó sus ojos oscuros permanecer fijos en ella. Su corazón se aceleró en su pecho cuando él levantó su mano una vez más. Se encontró cerrando los ojos cuando el pasó su mano sobre ellos. Zuko soltó su muñeca y llevó esa mano detrás de su cabeza. Con unos cuantos tirones, la máscara quedó suelta.

Tiró de ella, levantándola por encima de la cabeza. Katara tenía los ojos cerrados. Sabía que los tenía cerrados. Acercó su cuerpo, salvando el vacío entre ellos agachó la cabeza. Solo uno no haría daño. Solo un beso de despedida. Era todo. Después tomarían caminos separados. Sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse.

Por un largo y agonizante momento, Katara lo sintió vacilar sobre ella. Podía sentir sus labios cerniéndose justo encima de los de ella y sentir su aliento sobre su rostro. Su lengua destelló sobre sus labios una vez más para humedecerlos. Sintió su corazón latir contra el de ella y se estiró.

Los sintió presionar contra los suyos. Tersos, suaves y cálidos. Eran justo como los había imaginado. Y no quería dejarlos ir. Zuko se inclinó hacia delante, abriendo sus propios labios para agarrar los de ella y urgiéndola a hacer lo mismo. Un gemido grave escapó de los labios de ella mientras unos firmes se estampaban sobre los de ella agresivamente. Los lirios panda en sus brazos fueron olvidados al caer al suelo.

Ella levantó las manos, abriéndose camino alrededor de él y agarrándose de la tela de su camisa mientras tiraba de él hacía ella. Un aliento cálido sucedió entre ellos al separarse para respirar. Todas las ideas de irse abandonaron a Katara al sentir su mano deslizándose de encima de sus ojos.

Zuko se lamió los labios. Ella sabía… bien. Una sonrisa de suficiencia estiró sus comisuras al abrir los ojos y echarle un vistazo a ella. Estaba sonrojada y jadeaba por aire. Una ola repentina de orgullo masculino se disparó en él. Él le había hecho eso a ella. Levantó la mano y volvió la máscara a su lugar antes de que su otra mano cayera de encima de sus ojos.

A través de los hoyos de la máscara vio a Katara retroceder tambaleante. El gran par de ojos azules parpadearon rápidamente, con una mirada vaga en ellos al tiempo que abría la boca, sin saber que decir. Se llevó una mano temblorosa a los labios. Lo miró en silencio. La desilusión y el anhelo estaban escritos en toda su cara.

_Dios… quiere más…_ Zuko lo percibió al verla desviar la mirada, avergonzada. Simplemente estaba demasiado avergonzada para pedirlo. Zuko meditó la situación. Él quería. Ella quería. Había solo un enorme problema y era su identidad. Si solo tuviera algo para mantener sus ojos tapados.

Sus ojos dorados aterrizaron en la faja alrededor de la cintura de ella. Bingo.

Él avanzó y Katara se tensó. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Retrocedió recelosa un paso, pero el continuó avanzando.

-Ey… -comenzó Katara, arrugando el entrecejo. Atrajo los brazos hacía sí retrocediendo otro paso-. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Su espalda dio contra un objeto sólido y soltó un gritito. Katara giró su cabeza y miró fijamente y con horror él árbol contra el que había dado marcha atrás. Zuko se detuvo a un brazo de distancia.

_Bueno… esto es familiar…_

Perversas fantasías se abrieron paso por su cabeza e hizo una sonrisita detrás de la misteriosa máscara azul. Katara palideció cuando sus manos tantearon a los lados y aterrizaron contra el árbol tras de ella. Empezó a buscar una forma de rodear el árbol cuando un cuerpo duro se presionó contra el de ella. Se le escapó una exhalación aguda al tensarse contra el árbol

Zuko vio el pánico en sus ojos. No era un pánico aterrado. Bien en el fondo, ella sabía que él no iba a lastimarla. Era una clase nerviosa de pánico. Del tipo que no sabía como reaccionar. Bajó las manos y las apoyó con delicadeza sobre sus caderas. Cuando él era el Príncipe Zuko y ella estaba atada a un árbol, él tenía que guardar distancia. Después de todo, había soldados mirando y a él le gustaba su privacidad.

Pero esta vez… sonrió satisfecho al desatar sus manos la faja que mantenía su camisa cerrada. Katara agachó la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban tan grandes como platos al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Espera… qué estás…

Un dedo descendiendo lentamente por sus labios la calló. Su otra mano sostenía la faja y suavemente masajeaba el costado de su cadera, sonsacándole un gemido. Zuko se mordió el labio inferior. Le gustaba ese sonido. Con cuidado, levantó la faja y la sostuvo por encima de sus ojos. Se detuvo antes de tocar realmente su cara.

Si ella realmente no quería hacerlo, si protestaba en cualquier forma, retrocedería y la dejaría ir. Katara abrió los ojos cuando lo sintió detenerse. Vio la faja encima de sus ojos y se relajó. Así que eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Miró por encima del pedazo de tela. Él parecía estar esperando su aprobación.

Katara sonrió y asintió. Estiró el cuello hacia delante, colocando sus ojos cerrados contra la improvisada venda y le dio suficiente espacio para que la atara tras de sí. Creyó escucharle soltar una señal de alivio y se mordió el labio para no reír.

Zuko se estiró y ató suavemente la faja detrás de su cabeza. Cuando estuvo firmemente sujeta, la soltó. Sus manos bajaron y tomaron las de ella. Con cuidado, las levantó hasta ambos lados de su máscara y las colocó sobre ella.

Bajo la punta de sus dedos, Katara sintió la máscara. Sus manos sostenían las de ella quietas mientras levantaban el objeto por encima de su cabeza. El aire fresco de la noche acarició el rostro de Zuko y miró a la joven de ojos vendados frente a él. Soltó sus manos, se estiró hacia delante y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

Unos cálidos labios se posaron sobre los de ella al tiempo que se abrían. Se inclinó contra él, levantando los brazos y envolviendo con ellos su cuello, al mismo tiempo que él se recostaba contra ella. Zuko cerró los ojos y atrapó su labio inferior entre los suyos. Katara sonrió. Tenía razón. _Nunca_ olvidaría esto.

* * *

-Pregunta –exclamó Sokka, mientras avanzaban por las calles de la Parte Baja-. ¿Por qué tenemos que venir hasta aquí para el festival? ¿No hay uno allá arriba?

-Déjame darte un consejo, Cabeza Hueca –respondió Toph como si nada, al tiempo que descendían por la calle. El sol se estaba poniendo en la distancia y, a pedido de Aang; habían decidido tomar un rápido tentempié antes de encarar al festival. En consecuencia, todos estaban yendo a la Casa de Té-. Un festival en la Parte Alta es aburrido. Si quieres diversión y vida, tienes que ir con la gente común. Ellos saben cómo divertirse.

-Ella tiene un buen punto, Sokka –acotó Aang. Sokka suspiró.

-Bien... pero no me puedo quedar mucho aquí –les recordó-. Estoy comprometido en la casa de poesía para darle mi serie de despedida a mis fans.

-¿Tus fans? –Se burló Katara-. ¿Sabe Suki? –preguntó, arqueando una ceja. Sokka pareció nervioso y desvió la mirada.

-Ey, ríete ahora, pero estoy seguro que más que apreciara mis habilidades líricas la próxima vez que nos veamos –le aseguró.

Katara puso los ojos en blanco y siguió caminando. Iban todos vestidos en diferentes tonos de verde. Incluso Aang. Aang y Toph ya estaban usando sus máscaras mientras que Sokka y Katara tenían las suyas en sus manos. Katara había estado de buen humor todo el día. Aang tenía curiosidad y Sokka quería preguntar por qué, pero no quería arruinar su humor. Katara tenía la clara sensación de que Toph sabía.

Aún así, no lo sacó a colación. En vez de eso, habían pasado el día preparándose para el festival. Tuvieron que recoger sus ropas y máscaras de una tienda en la Parte Alta antes de bajar. Katara y Toph habían ido todo el día al spa una vez más mientras Sokka y Aang empezaban a empacar.

Un pequeño ceño cruzó su rostro y Katara bajó la mirada al piso. Esa sería su última noche libre en Ba Sing Se. Luego, comenzarían a empacar y a organizar las diversas tropas que iban a escoltarlos fuera del muro. Irían a reuniones, hablarían con oficiales, y se prepararían para el inminente eclipse.

Después dejarían la ciudad. Katara soltó un suspiro profundo. Aunque estaba bien. Se había divertido. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja llegó a sus labios. Y ah, cómo se había divertido. Se erizó al recordar la noche anterior. Honestamente, no tenía idea de lo que había estado pensando; besando y toqueteándose febrilmente a un hombre cuya cara nunca había visto y cuyo nombre ni siquiera sabía.

Gimiendo "Espíritu Azul" mientras le chupaba el cuello la hacía reír y no era solamente porque tenía un cuello sensible. Había escuchado más sonidos vocales de su parte esa noche que todas las otras juntas. Aún no había hablado, pero su boca había estado ocupada la mayor parte del tiempo de cualquier forma.

Inconcientemente, levantó la mano y tiró el cuello de su vestido hacia arriba. No podía dejar que Sokka viera las marcas que adornaban la base de su cuello. Se pondría como un basilisco y luego iría tras el hombre después de castigarla con firmeza y encerrarla en su habitación. Afortunadamente, el cuello de su vestido era lo suficientemente alto para esconderlas.

Al final de la noche, había sido la preocupada voz de Sokka la que la había apartado de él. Se había quedado hasta más tarde de lo habitual y había ido tras ella para asegurarse que estuviera bien. Katara había cerrado su camisa a toda prisa y sintió que su compañero de andanzas la ayudaba a pararse y a sacudirse la ropa. Le dio un último beso en la mejilla; la cosa más casta que había hecho desde que habían comenzado a besarse, y entonces desapareció. Apenas se las arregló para acomodar su cabello y atarse la faja antes de que Sokka entrara como una furia.

Había escuchado solo la mitad de su discurso mientras la arrastraba de vuelta a casa. Parte de ella se alegraba de que se fuera temprano a esa cosa de poesía suya. Tener un hermano mayor encima es rápidamente irritante.

-¡Ya estamos aquí! –exclamó Aang. Felizmente atravesó saltando la puerta abierta, con Toph siguiéndolo fríamente.

-Ey –Sokka se estiró y le cortó el paso al interior a su hermana. Ella se giró y lo miró interrogante-. Mantente lejos de Zuko. Te ha estado mirando raro.

Katara miró a su hermano como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

-No lo ha hecho –soltó, a pesar del sentimiento pequeño y esperanzado-. Deja de ser tan sobre protector. No va a hacer nada.

Sokka bufó.

-Aún así lo estoy vigilando.

-Bueno, no sabía que lo encontrabas tan atractivo. Me mantendré fuera de tu camino –Katara le obsequió con una teatral inclinación de cabeza y Sokka gruñó. Los hermanos entraron en la casa de té y se sentaron con los otros dos.

-Veo que los cuatros van al festival –comentó Iroh, empezando a servirlos-. ¿Tienen listas sus máscaras?

-¡Todo arreglado! –Asintió Aang-. ¿Tú también vas?

Iroh dijo que si con la cabeza.

-Sí, incluso mi sobrino va.

-¿Tu sobrino? –Bufó Katara-. ¿De veras va al festival?

-Sí, una chica lo invitó –fanfarroneó Iroh. Un pequeño deje de celos burbujeó dentro de Katara y rápidamente lo desechó. ¿Cómo podía estar celosa de una muchacha que invitara a salir a Zuko? Probablemente ni siquiera pudiera mantener una conversación decente. No que el Espíritu Azul pudiera… hablar y todo eso. Pero, dios, ese hombre podía hacer cosas…

-Bueno, eso es sorprendente –sentenció Sokka. El grupo ordenó y se reclinó contra sus sillas a esperar que la comida llegara. Mientras Toph y Aang discutían que tipo de bocadillos presentaban, Katara bebió algo de té y habló con Sokka sobre su poesía.

Por la puerta delantera, un gran grupo de asistentes al festival entró y Iroh y el dueño inmediatamente fueron a ubicarlos.

-¡Li! –llamó el dueño, encabezando el grupo recién llegado-. ¿Podrías por favor traerle a la mesa dos su comida? ¡El grupo Chen acaba de llegar y Mushi y yo somos requeridos!

-¡Está bien! –respondió una voz desde el otro lado de la cortina. Zuko se ató firmemente su delantal y se pasó una mano por su cabello. Había estado en un descanso. Al pasar su cabello espeso y corto entre sus dedos, no pudo evitar sonreír con suficiencia y orgullo. Katara había halagado su pelo la noche anterior al tiempo que deslizaba su mano a través de él. Había volteado la capucha de su traje negro y de repente había sentido sus dedos enredándose en su cabello.

Soltó una exclamación entrecortada respingando su cabeza ligeramente del hueco de su cuello. De alguna manera, había terminado sentado en la base del árbol con la maestra agua sentada a horcajadas de sus caderas, con la camisa totalmente abierta. ¡Maldijo esos malditos sostenes que la contenían! Entretanto, las manos de ella se habían desecho de su camisa. Habían caído al suelo junto a ellos además de su máscara y espadas.

Un par de curiosas manos morenas habían memorizado físicamente la parte superior de su cuerpo. También le había halagado eso, entre gimoteos y gemidos. Hubiera ido más lejos si su despreciable hermano no hubiera aparecido. Zuko arrugó el entrecejo. No podía evitar sentirse molesto. Estaba al borde de vivir una de sus fantasías de captura y lo último que sabía, era que había escuchado a su hermano llamándola. El idiota.

_Cuando vea a ese tonto, será muy pronto…_ masculló mentalmente, conteniendo la rabia. Empezó a salir del cuarto trasero y apartó la cortina del camino. Levantó la cabeza y quedó boquiabierto. A solo diez pasos de él estaba la misma chica que había estado manoseándolo y besándolo la noche anterior. En un arranque de pánico, Zuko regresó de raje al cuarto posterior y se recostó contra la pared.

Su corazón amenazaba con saltar fuera de su pecho mientras se aferraba a la mesada más próxima. Arrugó los ojos y miró con furia las cortinas que la bloqueaban de su campo de visión. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¡No estaba listo para enfrentarla aún! ¡No después de la noche pasada! ¡Todavía no estaba _listo_!

-Li –llamó la voz del dueño desde afuera-. ¿Por qué demoras tanto?

Zuko se encogió. Su mente intentó pensarlo racionalmente. Primero que nada, ella no sabía que era él. Mientras mordisqueaba la curva de su oreja, claramente la escuchaba llamarlo Espíritu Azul. Suspiró profundamente. Mientras no se incriminara solo, estaría bien. Inhaló y exhaló una vez más antes de salir del cuarto trasero, con su expresión severa de siempre.

-Lleva esto a la mesa del Avatar –le ordenó Iroh al pasar junto a Zuko y entregándole una bandeja llena de bocadillos. Zuko asintió y marchó decididamente.

Se detuvo junto a ellos y, con movimientos bruscos, colocó los platos de comida sobre la mesa.

-Aquí está su comida –anunció fríamente.

-Ah, ey, Li –se encogió. ¿Por qué ella tenía que hablarle? ¿No sabía que sensaciones e ideas venían a su mente cuando escuchaba su voz?-. Ordené una torta de tres capas. Ésta es una tarta de fruta.

Entonces cometió el error de mirar hacia abajo y encontrar su mirada. ¡Agh! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a verse tan normal cuando él estaba tan nervioso?! Su rostro se encendía al tiempo que desviaba la vista.

-Claro. Perdón –farfulló y giró sobre sus talones, apurándose hacia el mostrador como si fuera su cuerda de salvamento.

-De acuerdo… -Katara no completó su frase. Sacudió la cabeza y miró a sus amigos-. Como sea, elegí esta máscara porque me gustan los pingüinos… ¿ven? ¿No se parece a uno?

Al poner la pequeña torta de tres capas en su bandeja, Zuko no pudo evitar mirar por encima de su hombro y verificar la máscara de Katara. Así que eso era lo que iba a usar en el festival. Frunció el ceño. ¿Para que quería saber eso? Tendría las manos ocupadas con Jin.

Colocaron un plato frente a ella y Katara le agradeció a Zuko sin mirarlo. Una parte de él estaba molesto, pero lo dejó pasar. Él, como Zuko, no tenía nada con ella. Cerró con fuerza las manos sobre la bandeja ante la idea de decepción. Echó un vistazo por encima del hombro mientras limpiaba la mesa tras ellos. Ella se estaba riendo. Estaba feliz, riéndose, y completamente natural.

Sería diferente si supiera que había sido a él a quién había estado besando. Zuko apretó los dientes y siguió limpiando la mesa. Jin llegaría pronto para recogerlo y entonces ya no tendría que lidiar con la incómoda sensación de que la chica que quería estaba a sentada a cinco pasos de él discutiendo, de todos los temas, sobre baile.

-Ey –chilló una voz a sus espaldas. Zuko se sobresaltó y se giró. Jin le dedicaba una enorme sonrisa y él la saludó tímidamente con la mano-. ¿Listo para irnos?

-¿Ya es la hora? –preguntó, confundido. Jin asintió. Estaba vestida todo de negro, como había prometido, y tenía una máscara encima de la cabeza; lista para ponérsela sobre la cara.

-No me digas que te olvidaste –repuso, haciéndole un puchero falso. Él negó con la cabeza.

-Solo permíteme dejar el delantal atrás y buscar mi máscara –replicó. Jin cabeceó y esperó pacientemente detrás del mostrador mientras Zuko iba al cuarto trasero. Tan pronto salió, metió la máscara azul a un costado para que nadie pudiera verla-. ¿Lista?

-¡Sí! –exclamó Jin y lo agarró del brazo. Se acercó a él y lo tiró hacia delante. Zuko no pudo evitar hacer una mueca. Katara estaba _justo detrás de él_-. ¡No puedo esperar! ¡Escuché que sabes bailar!

Katara levantó bruscamente su cabeza al pasar la pareja junto a ella. Posó su mirada en la muchacha colgada del brazo de Zuko e inconscientemente apretó los dientes.

-Katara –llamó una voz a su lado. Se volvió y vio a Sokka mirándolo interrogante-. ¿Estás lista para ir?

-Sí –respondió Katara. Su mirada se hizo a un lado antes de recoger la máscara y ponérsela-. Estoy lista.

Entretanto Aang pagaba, los otros tres salieron. Se despidieron de Iroh al pasar. Katara se acomodó la máscara sobre su cara y escudriñó la calle frente a ella. Toda la calle estaba bordeada por faroles para el festival. Entrecerró los ojos. No podía ver a Zuko ni a su "cita" en ningún lado.

_¿Estás celosa?_ Le preguntó una pequeña parte de su mente_. Caíste bastante bajo y te ensuciaste con un tipo que ni siquiera conoces anoche, ¿y ahora estás celosa por que una chica está con Zuko? Ah, eres una nutria koala enferma, ¿no es así, Katara? ¡No puedes tenerlos a ambos!_

Katara frunció el ceño y volvió la cabeza a la calle. No era malo que le gustasen dos hombres al mismo tiempo, ¿cierto? Sokka todavía amaba a Yue y también estaba enamorado de Suki. Además, ella nunca volvería a ver al Espíritu Azul. Era una aventura. No se había encariñado demasiado. Y Zuko, no había posibilidad de que eso funcionara. Ya había llegado a esa conclusión... por más decepcionante que fuera.

_No_, decidió_. No estoy celosa_.

Con eso en mente, siguió a sus amigos por la calle. En cada esquina que doblaban, todo en lo que podía pensar era en si Zuko estaba ahí o no o si su profesor de baile enmascarado estaba allí. Apretó los dientes frustrada.

-De acuerdo, tengo que irme yendo pronto –observó Sokka mirando el cielo-. Me esperan y no quiero dejar a mis fans esperando.

-Claro –bufó Katara. Los cuatro estaban parados al borde de un patio abierto iluminado por brillantes lámparas que rodeaban una fluida fuente. Una pequeña banda tocaba en una esquina mientras los niños corrían y los adultos bailaban en círculos alrededor de la fuente-. No me has visto bailar aún.

-Oh, cierto… -sonrió Sokka-. Aprendiste a bailar, ¿no?

-¿Estás diciendo que todavía no puedo? –preguntó Katara, con la voz un poquito alterada. Detrás de Sokka, Toph y Aang retrocedieron un paso.

-Admitirlo es el primer paso –retrucó Sokka. La alarma de pelea de hermanos se disparó.

-¡Ey, Toph! ¡Están vendiendo dulces congelados ahí! –gritó Aang, bastante fuerte. Toph cabeceó.

-¡Voy justo tras de ti, Pies Ligeros! –los dos chicos de doce años escaparon a toda prisa de los hermanos, no queriendo verse envueltos en otro round de Katara vs. Sokka.

-¡Bueno, prepárate para una sorpresa! –Porfió Katara-. Vamos –le agarró la mano y tiró de él hacia delante.

-Aguarda, ¿tengo que bailar contigo? –Preguntó Sokka, arrugando la nariz y mirándola con desprecio-. ¡Ugh! ¡Eres mi hermana!

-Oh, no seas bebé –gruñó Katara. Se giró y lo miró desafiante-. A menos que por supuesto, tengas miedo.

-¿Miedo? ¡No tengo miedo! –replicó Sokka orgullosamente-. ¡De lo único que puedo tener miedo es que aplastes mi pie con tu patota! –ella entornó los ojos peligrosamente.

-¿Realmente quieres desafiar a una maestra agua junto a una fuente? –inquirió Katara, llevándose las manos a las caderas amenazadoramente. Sokka tragó nerviosamente.

-Eh… terminemos con esto de una vez.

-Eso pensé –concedió Katara.

En una de las calles que llevaban al patio, Jin arrastraba a Zuko. Su mirada se encendió al mirar alrededor y ver el mercado abierto cerca

-¡Li, mira!

Él giró la cabeza y se encogió. Había una enorme multitud en el mercado.

-Preferiría que no –repuso quedamente. Jin hizo un pucherito y tiró de su brazo.

-¿Por favor? –rogó, mirándolo haciendo pucherito con los labios.

-No me gusta las muchedumbres –Zuko no la miró. Ella soltó un suspiro resignado y le soltó el brazo.

-¿Puedo ir? –preguntó. El se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno.

Ella suspiró de nuevo y negó con la cabeza en dirección a él.

-Regresaré en unos minutos –le aseguró, retrocediendo y mezclándose con la multitud-. ¡Espera ahí!

Zuko puso los ojos en blanco. Como si iba a ir a otro lado. Se cruzo de brazos. Se acomodó la máscara pequeña que Jin le había dado. Su máscara azul todavía estaba sujeta a su costado. En silencio, se recostó contra una pared aledaña y observó a la gente apresurarse frente a él.

Podía escuchar la música sonar claramente por encima del ruido de las voces de la gente. Los adultos bailaban frente a él y los miraba con ojo crítico. Era más que obvio que ninguno de ellos había tenido clases de baile oficial. Como era de esperarse en esa fosa séptica donde vivían. Aún así, notó una figura de verde en particular que llevaba a un zoquete tambaleante bastante bien.

Todavía necesitaba algo de práctica, pero pasaba. La persona con la que bailaba tropezaba y chocaba con los demás bailarines. Sonrió con suficiencia. Ese era un hombre que podía servirse de unas clases de baile. Entonces, se giraron y la sonrisa de Zuko se desvaneció.

-Katara… -susurró. Se encogió al verla soltar a su compañero, que se dio cuenta que era su hermano.

-Au –Katara se agachó y se agarró el pie-. ¡Sokka!

-¡Perdón! –su hermano mayor se encogió-. ¿Estás bien?

-¡Solo ayúdame a sentarme! –hizo una mueca. Sokka se inclinó y pasó el brazo de ella alrededor de sus hombros, ayudándola a cojear hasta el banco más cercano. Al otro lado del patio, Zuko frunció el ceño. ¿¡Qué le había hecho el así llamado guerrero a su valiosa estudiante?!

-¿Ya está? –preguntó Sokka. Katara se sentó y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Sobreviviré –escupió, obviamente molesta-. ¡Y eras tú el que decía! ¡Tú no podrías bailar ni que tu vida dependiera de ello!

-Ey, tengo cosas más importante que hacer que bailar –se enfadó Sokka.

-¿Cómo qué? ¿Poesía? –Sokka agrandó los ojos. Katara puso los suyos en blanco-. ¿Te olvidaste, cierto?

-¡Madame Chiu va a matarme! –Clamó Sokka llenándosele el cuerpo de pánico-. Katara…

-Lo sé, lo sé –suspiró, sacudiendo su mano despachando el tema-. Les diré a los demás que te fuiste.

-¡Gracias! –exclamó Sokka. Le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida y echó a correr-. ¡Y perdón por lo de tu pie!

-Sí, lo lamentarás cuando te encuentres congelado a tu colchoneta… -murmuró Katara bajito. Suspiró hondo y se miró el pie. El dolor se iría pronto, pero todavía estaba molesta con su hermano. _Burlándose de mí cuando era tan malo… Oh… si Gran-Gran estuviera aquí…_

Al quedar sentada, sola en el banco contra la pared, Katara se agachó para quitarse el zapato y asegurarse que Sokka no hubiera roto nada, cuando dos manos con guantes negros aparecieron sobre la tela verde de sus zapatillas. Sus ojos azules se abrieron como platos y su corazón dejó de latir.

Era imposible. ¿Cómo sabía que era ella?

Su cuerpo entero se tensó al ver las dos manos enguantadas deslizarse lentamente sobre las costosas zapatillas hasta quitárselas y colocarlas a un lado. Junto a su cuerpo, sus manos se cerraron sobre el banco de madera. El par de ojos azules se clavaron en las tiernas ministraciones de los guantes negros mientras unos delicados dedos se deslizaban a lo largo del pie herido, buscando con cuidado cualquier problema.

Zuko levantó los ojos vacilante al sentir que su pie empezaba a temblar. Sonrió ligeramente con suficiencia. Al descender con la mano por su pie, desvaneciendo el dolor con masajes, la miró. Podía ver sus sorprendidos ojos detrás de la máscara de pingüino y observó como se relajaban y se rendían ante sus acciones.

No había planeado ponerse la máscara por encima de la pequeña que Jin le había dado. No había planeado atravesar docenas de cuerpos bailantes. No había planeado hincar una rodilla, frente a ella, solo para asegurarse que estaba bien. Su cuerpo se había movido por si solo.

-¿Está bien? –preguntó. Él bajó la cabeza y miró nuevamente su pie. Tenía lindos dedos. A alguien le gustaba ir al pedicura. Asintió-. Bien. Pensé que el zoquete de mi hermano los había aplastados –sonrió con suficiencia detrás de su máscara. A él también le había preocupado que Sokka lo hubiera hecho.

Levantó su zapato y se lo puso antes de bajarle el pie y pararse. Hizo una reverencia para ella y extendió su mano.

-¿Bailar? –preguntó, señalándose. Él asintió con la cabeza. una amplia sonrisa iluminó el rostro de ella al cabecear-. El placer será todo mío –admitió, inclinándose en una reverencia.

Zuko debería haber sabido que en el instante que ella ponía su mano sobre la de él que entre ellos, la noche no terminaría con un simple baile. Sin embargo, por el momento, solo quería bailar con ella en público. Sonriendo ampliamente con sus mejillas coloradas y brillando con la luz de las lámparas, Katara tomó su posición delante del "Espíritu Azul". Otra pieza de música comenzó y antes de que pasara más, estaba flotando junto a él.

¿Cuántas canciones bailaron esa noche? El número que fuera, no parecía ser suficiente. Perdida en la bruma amarilla del patio y sus bailarines multicolores y que giraban velozmente, Katara se encontró chocando contra el Espíritu Azul y perdida en sus ojos.

¿Era una locura enamorarse de un hombre cuya cara nunca había visto? Era probablemente tan disparatado como ella y Zuko.

El príncipe desterrado, por primera vez esa noche, estaba disfrutando. Nunca lo admitiría, pero le gustaba bailar. Ayudaba a su manejo de la espada y su fuego-control. Dado que no había hecho mucho de aquello últimamente, bailar tendría que servir. Sin embargo, encontraba que bailar era mucho más placentero.

Al girar a Katara, sus ojos distinguieron un destello de durazno y blanco que se acercaba. Song. Rápidamente giró a Katara sin problemas en la otra dirección y vio verde. Jin. Perjurando en silencio, sabía que iban a encontrarlo. Miró a su actual compañera. Ella estaba perezosamente recostada contra él, con la cabeza sobre su hombro y enredando y desenredando sus dedos en su cabello. Ella no había visto a las otras chicas.

Katara sonreía intensamente cuando fue repentinamente echada hacia atrás. Levantó la cabeza al mismo tiempo que su compañero se alejaba de ella. la estaba empujando hacia delante, metiéndola entre la multitud de bailarines. Ella ladeó la cabeza. él seguía mirando por encima de ella, como buscando algo.

Curiosa, giró la cabeza. Antes de poder ver a Jin y a Song, que se habían visto y estaban hablando, le hizo girar una esquina.

-¡¿A dónde vamos?! –inquirió Katara sin aliento mientras Zuko la llevaba por un callejón oscuro-. ¿Espíritu Azul?

_¡Zuko! ¡Mi nombre es Zuko! ¡Llámame por mi nombre!_ Quería volverse y gritar, pero siguió corriendo. Su corazón se aceleraba y la adrenalina latía en sus venas.

-¡Esperaba! –Katara jadeaba detrás de él y finalmente pudo zafar su brazo. Zuko de inmediato se detuvo y se giró. La miró al detenerse detrás de él. Ella se recostó contra una pared y jadeó por aire-. Déjame recuperar el aliento…

Su mirada de suavizó. ¿Qué había estado haciendo? La había arrastrado al medio de ningún lugar… un callejón oscuro entre dos casas. Se mordió el labio inferior. Su cabello estaba fuera de lugar mientras retiraba la máscara. Su rostro estaba encendido y colorado. Sus carnosos labios rosas estaban entreabiertos buscando aire y el cuello de su vestido se había desatado.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? –jadeó, alzando la cabeza y mirándolo interrogante. De repente, se dio cuenta de dónde estaban. Solos. Agrandó los ojos, enderezándose contra el muro de la casa.

A lo lejos, podía escuchar los sonidos del festival y ver el brillo de las linternas. Pero en el callejón trasero, eran solo ellos dos. Solos. Su corazón dejó de latir.

En algún lugar al fondo de su cabeza, Zuko sabía que no se suponía que estuviera ahí con ella. Pero estaba. Y lo aprovecharía al máximo. En silencio, se estiró hacia atrás y empezó a desatarse la máscara azul. Los ojos de Katara se abrieron como platos cuando se dio cuenta lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Finalmente iba a mostrarle su cara?

Se inclinó hacia adelante ansiosamente llevándose una mano al pecho. La máscara azul fue levantada y… se le cayó el alma a los pies.

Zuko se mordió el labio inferior para ahogar una carcajada al ver su rostro ansioso transformarse con la desilusión. De repente estaba contento de estar llevando la máscara que Jin le había dado. Era toda negra y lo suficientemente grande para cubrir desde su nariz hasta arriba. Incluyendo su cicatriz distintiva.

-Esto no es gracioso –Katara frunció el ceño.

Él se encogió de hombros y dejó la máscara antes de poner una mano a un lado de la cabeza de Katara. Bajó su otra mano y dio golpecitos sobre la máscara suavemente. Ella puso los ojos en blanco. Aparentemente, quería que se la sacara.

-No.

Zuko echó la cabeza hacia atrás. _Que demo…_ no se suponía que fuera así. Se suponía que ella se quitara la máscara y luego los besos comenzaran. Él ladeó la cabeza, frunciendo los labios. Katara sonrió con suficiencia.

-Me arrastraste todo el camino hasta aquí…

Su mano acarició un lado de su cara y soltó un jadeo agudo. Zuko hizo una sonrisita. Al deslizarse su mano bajo el cuello de la camisa, podía sentir los fuertes e intensos latidos de su corazón. Se acercó más, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo firme y duro y la pared detrás de ella. Su otra mano, se deslizó suavemente por un costado de su cuerpo, tentándola.

Si no quería sacarse la máscara, él simplemente tendría que hacer que quisiera. Los ojos de Katara se abrieron como platos al ver acercarse los ojos de él detrás de la máscara negra. Él se inclinó y besó los labios de la máscara. _No puede ser…_ ¿Realmente iba a besarle la máscara si no se la quitaba?

_¡Sácatela!_ Exigía la mente de ella. _¡Mira lo que te estás perdiendo!_ Detrás de la máscara, Katara gimoteó lastimosamente. Zuko sonrió con suficiencia. Una mano se deslizó delicadamente debajo de la máscara y acarició su tibia mejilla. La otra trazaba círculos sobre sus muslos y caderas. La escuchó gemir al tiempo que sucumbía.

Un segundo más tarde, la máscara caía al suelo recubierto de mugre debajo de ellos al mismo tiempo que Katara se hacía hacia delante y estampaba sus labios sobre los de él. Podía sentirlo sonreír triunfal contra ella y puso los ojos en blanco, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. Él la rodeó contra la cintura fuertemente, manteniéndola cerca de él y bombardeándola con un largo y terriblemente delicioso beso tras otro largo y terriblemente delicioso beso.

Al descender con sus labios por un costado del rostro de ella, Katara hizo la cabeza hacia atrás y expuso la tierna carne de su cuello. Escalofríos se dispararon por su cuerpo al sentirlo moverse contra ella, haciendo explotar puntos de placer que él había descubierto la noche anterior. Alzando los labios sobre los de ella una vez más, ella enredó las manos en su cabello y tiró.

Un gemido grave escapó de sus labios, enviando un cálido aliento sobre el de ella. Katara sonrió con suficiencia y le devolvió el beso. Estaba recostada contra el muro, frotando su cuerpo contra él de él cuando empezó a preguntarse si él tendría ganas de verla de nuevo las próximas noches. Después de todo, tendrían a lo menos otras semanas antes de que se fuesen.

Sí… se lo preguntaría.

-¡Li! –Sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba contra el de ella-. ¿¡Li, dónde estás!?

Él apartó con brusquedad los labios de ella y se volvió súbitamente a la derecha. Los brumosos ojos azules de Katara se abrieron y parpadearon, aturdidos.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó sin aliento.

Zuko se volvió para mirar a Katara y rezó para que no sumara dos y dos. La encontró mirándolo, confundida de porque se había detenido. Sus brazos se habían aflojado y cayeron alrededor de su cuello.

-¡Li! ¡Te vi venir aquí! –Zuko sintió que toda la sangre se le escapaba del cuerpo al escuchar la voz de Jin-. ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Te estás perdiendo el festival!

Él agarró la mano de Katara y tiró de ella hacia delante.

-¿Li? –Ese no era el nombre que quería escucharle esa noche. Podía ser Espíritu Azul, Zuko, incluso _niño delantal_, pero no Li. No a_ ella_.

Katara sintió que se le paraba el corazón dentro del pecho. Él había reaccionado a ese nombre. ¿Por qué reaccionó a ese nombre? Levantó su mano libre y cerró su camisa abierta, retrocediendo.

-¡Li! –era la voz de esa chica. La que había estado colgada de él en la casa de té.

Katara palideció. Zuko volteó la cabeza.

-Oh, dios… -raspó Katara, de repente viéndoselas difícil para respirar. Retiró su mano temblorosa del agarre de Zuko-. Dime que eres… todo este tiempo…

Él cerró los ojos al tiempo que la mano oscilante de Katara agarraba el borde de su máscara blanca. Sintió el objeto ser levantado de su rostro y luego el jadeo brusco y horrorizado de la maestra agua.

-No… -su voz sonaba como si la hubiera apuñalado por la espalda después de haberla traicionado. Sonaba tan decepcionada, triste, y con el corazón dolorosamente desgarrado-. ¿Zuko?

Sus manos se tensaron a cada lado de sí y se giró. El desfalleciente brillo de las lámparas al doblar la esquina iluminaban su rostro. Y la cicatriz. Katara retrocedió tambaleante, poniendo amplia distancia entre ambos con la cara ardiéndole de humillación.

-Katara…

-Todo este tiempo –escupió Katara, interrumpiéndole, insegura de si estar más furiosa o mortificada. Su vista se volvía borrosa con lágrimas empezando a ribetearle los ojos-. ¡Todo este tiempo!

Él la miró suplicante.

-No quise que fuera tan lejos… -el sonido de la carne contra la carne resonó. Ella lo había abofeteado. La cabeza de Zuko se volvió bruscamente a un lado justo cuando Katara le daba la espalda más rápido de lo que podía reaccionar. Había esperado llanto, gritos, chillidos, incluso el ser congelado a la pared, pero nunca abofeteado. Dolía más de lo que había esperado.

-Esto es bajo –siseó Katara, su voz llena de veneno a la vez que le dedicaba la mirada más fría y fulminante que podía mostrar-. No puedo creer que hicieras esto… No puedo creer que dejé que me llevaras... Yo... –se cubrió la boca con lágrimas corriéndole por el rostro-. Estabas usándome…

-¡No! –exclamó Zuko con fuerza. Se adelantó un paso y Katara gritó.

-¡Aléjate de mí! –chilló furiosamente-. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Todo este tiempo me estuviste usando para llegar a Aang!

-¡No! –Porfió Zuko-. Puede haber comenzado así, pero…

-¿Qué pasó con llegar a Aang de la forma de siempre? Preferiría que me atases a un árbol, tú… tú… ¡bastardo! –Gritó Katara-. Pero… tú… las cosas que te dejé hacerme… -repentinamente se sintió sucia.

Zuko sintió como si hubiera sido quemado de nuevo. No quería que ella lamentara nada con él.

-Katara, lo siento. Por favor escúchame, no quise engañarte. Simplemente una cosa llevó a otra y…

-¿Y qué? –repitió Katara. Claras y calientes lágrimas descendían por sus oscuras mejillas mientras le gritaba-. ¿Qué? ¿No encontraste a Aang? ¿¡Pensaste que sería divertido engañar a una chica? ¿No tenías suficientes chicas adulándote en esa estúpida casa de té?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡Dime!

-¡Me gustaba pasar tiempo contigo! –Retrucó Zuko con la voz en cuello, la desesperación enlazada en su voz-. Te vi… esa noche cuando fuiste a bailar debajo del árbol. Fue la cosa más patética que he visto alguna vez…

-¡¿Li?!

Ninguno de los maestros se volvió para mirar hacia la dirección en que venía la nueva voz

-Pensé que podía mostrarte unos pocos movimientos y luego comenzamos a bailar y me gustó bailar contigo.

-Oh, dios... –soltó Katara-. Eres un mentiroso.

Zuko frunció el ceño.

-No soy un mentiroso. ¡Es la verdad!

-¿Como esperas que te crea después de que lo escondiste de mí? –replicó Katara. Meneó la cabeza y se pasó una mano por la cara empapada en lágrimas-. ¿Por qué no escuché a Sokka?

Una expresión dolida cruzó el rostro de Zuko.

-Katara, las cosas han cambiado…

-Nunca te acerque a mí ni a mis amigos de nuevo –siseó Katara, absolutamente asqueada. Cerró con fuerza su camisa y se giró-. No quiero verte _nunca _más. ¿Entiendes? _Nunca_.

-¡Katara! –ella no respondió y ni siquiera miró atrás. La maestra agua siguió caminando hasta que desapareció al otro lado de la esquina.

-¿Li? –Resolló una voz a sus espaldas-. ¡Ahí estás! –Jin correteó hacia él, que quedó dónde estaba mirando fijamente a Katara-. ¿Li?

Cerró los puños y le volvió la cabeza a Jin.

-Tengo que irme…

* * *

Todo el mundo notó su cambio los últimos días. Estaba constantemente perdida en sus pensamientos incluso cuando empacaba preparándose para partir. Aparte de eso, había estado anormalmente silenciosa. Típicamente, era Katara la que empezaba todas las conversaciones y sugería cosas.

En vez de eso, el grupo se había encontrado con un silencio antinatural de la usualmente feliz joven. Sokka le había preguntado que pasaba y Katara le había respondido que no quería hablar de ello. Cuando insistió, solo consiguió una charla para que la dejara en paz. Aang se quedó tranquilo y Toph no dijo nada.

Cada momento despierta desde que había descubierto que el Espíritu Azul y Zuko eran la misma persona, el pensamiento había consumido su mente. Reuniones a las que debía haber estado prestando atención pasaron desapercibidas. Conversaciones en las cuales debió haber estado tomando parte fueron desoídas. Le había sorprendido haber sido capaz de terminar de empacar.

En silencio, se paró de su silla ya que el grupo había terminado su última cena en Ba Sing Se.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Sokka mirándola por encima de la pata de chancho-pollo que estaba terminando.

-A caminar –contestó-. Solo necesito despejar mi cabeza.

Su hermano abrió la boca para decirle que la acompañaría, pero Toph le sacudió la cabeza. Él agachó la suya.

-De acuerdo.

Katara asintió inexpresivamente y salió quedamente por la puerta delantera. Su corazón le dolía tanto, podía sentir dolor físico. Cientos de preguntas cruzaban su mente mientras andaba. Las mismas preguntas que habían recorrido su cabeza desde que se enteró. Al final, todo llevaba a una cosa.

¿Realmente alguna vez había tenido buenas intenciones al hacer todo aquello?

En la última semana todavía no había sido capaz de encontrarle respuesta a esa pregunta. Todo lo que sabía era que incluso aunque no se lo había dicho, incluso aunque le había ocultado la verdad adrede, no sentía que lo que habían compartido era una completa y total mentira. Él había sido tan bueno con ella.

El baile. Las flores. Los besos. Era todo parte de un Zuko que nunca había tenido oportunidad de mostrarse de no haber conocido al Espíritu Azul. Pero aún dolía. Había sido humillada. Todo ese tiempo, él había sabido. ¿Se habría reído de eso?

No, no creía que lo hubiera hecho. Pero todavía dolía. Parpadeó conteniendo las lágrimas y alzó la mirada. El árbol. Por supuesto había terminado en el parque, frente al árbol. Estúpido subconsciente.

-¡Katara! –llamó una voz a sus espaldas. Se volvió y vio a Katara trotando para encontrarse con ella-. ¡Ey!

-Ey, Sokka –susurró ella. Su hermano la miró con preocupación.

-Ya sé que no quieres hablar sobre eso –se excusó al detenerse junto a ella-, pero me estoy preocupando realmente. Soy tu hermano… si algo te molesta; se supone que lo tengo que hacer desaparecer.

Ella negó con la cabeza y siguió yendo hacia el árbol.

-No es nada con lo que puedas ayudarme.

-Escucha, sé que es sobre un chico –comenzó Sokka.

Katara se giró y lo miró.

-¿Cómo supiste? -sus ojos abiertos como platos y su mirada fija indicaban que no sabía, simplemente había adivinado ciegamente resultando estar en lo correcto. Ella puso los ojos en blanco-. No importa.

-Katara, si algún chico te está molestando…

-Ningún chico me está molestando –cortó Katara. Apartó las hojas y se deslizó debajo del follaje del árbol-. Es solo que no sé…

Su voz se apagó con Sokka tras de sí. Se detuvo al lado de ella y la miró interrogante.

-¿No sabes qué? –siguió sus ojos sobre el área ante ellos y casi queda boquiabierto-. ¿¡Quién puso todas éstas aquí!? ¿¡No saben lo caras que son!?

Probablemente había al menos cien lirios panda desparramados sobre el suelo que rodeaba el árbol. Algunos parecían tener días de viejos, otros parecían haber sido colocados cuando estaban frescas. Los ojos de Katara se aguaron.

-Ese cretino… -susurró, llevándose una mano a la boca-. Ese estúpido cretino… -Sokka estaba plantado en su lugar, preguntándose quién era tan frívolo como para desperdiciar tanto dinero en las flores más caras del mundo.

En silencio, Katara atravesó caminando las flores. Había tirado nada más que una del ramo que le habían dado después de enterarse de Zuko. El lugar olía a las flores y los recuerdos de su última noche debajo del árbol con él resurgieron. Katara se preguntó si él había ido cada noche a esperarla. Su corazón dejó de latir. ¿La estaba esperando ahora?

Miró alrededor, pero no encontró ni un signo de él… hasta que llegó a la orilla del agua. Enterrada a medias en la tierra y a una mano de distancia del agua estaba una familiar máscara azul y blanca. Katara metió las manos en el agua y sacó la máscara. Lucía como si hubiera sido dejada ahí unos días atrás. Pasó los dedos sobre el barro para limpiarla con los ojos llenándosele de lágrimas de nuevo.

Cuando empezó a llorar, Zuko quiso saltar desde su escondite y correr hasta ella. Rodearla con sus brazos y decirle que lo lamentaba. Pero en vez de eso, tuvo que observar a su hermano correr a ella y darle su consuelo.

-¿Qué pasa? –escuchó al chico de la Tribu Agua preguntar. Katara sacudió la cabeza.

-Todo –gimoteó Katara vagamente. Apretó la máscara contra su pecho y meneó la cabeza-. Y nada.

Le había tomado varios minutos calmarse antes de que Sokka pudiera llevarla de vuelta a casa. Zuko se sentó en la rama y cerró los ojos. Ahí se iba su última oportunidad para encontrar al Avatar. Todas las noches de esa semana había ido a la misma hora, cada vez llevando sus brazos llenos de lirios panda para ella y forrando el suelo con ellos.

Había acumulado tanto y le había costado cerca de doscientas monedas de plata. Pero no le importaba. Cada noche había esperado y no se iba hasta que el amanecer amenazaba con romper en el horizonte. Cada noche rezaba para que apareciera y así poder reparar el daño. Cada noche. Y todas esas noches, ella le había resultado esquiva.

Hasta justo entonces. Y en ese momento, todo lo que pudo hacer fue sentarse y verla llorar. Nunca se había sentido tan impotente en toda su vida.

-Realmente le gustas, sabes –aseveró una voz debajo de él. Zuko casi cayó de su rama cuando la voz femenina e infantil llegó a sus oídos-. Todos los días piensa en ti. Y cuando estaba cocinando sobre el fuego los otros días, de la nada empezó a llorar. Ni siquiera creo que se acuerde.

La maestra tierra. Zuko frunció el ceño y saltó. Ella estaba parada a un lado del árbol y estiró el cuello en su dirección.

-Tú sabías todo este tiempo.

Ella bufó.

-¿Sobre que crees que nos escribíamos tu Tío y yo? –Zuko levantó la cabeza. Su Tío había estado escribiéndole a la maestra tierra… ¿sobre _su vida amorosa_?

-¿Por qué no le dijiste? –Inquirió Zuko-. Si sabías.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste _tú_? –Replicó Toph-. De cualquier forma, espero que sepas que nos estamos yendo mañana.

-¿Qué? –Zuko pegó un respingo y se quedó mirando a la niña con incredulidad.

-Tomaré eso como un no, no sabías –suspiró Toph. Se encogió de hombros y empezó a salir-. No sé que es lo que ves en ella, pero ustedes dos están hechos el uno para el otro.

Zuko arrugó el entrecejo.

-¿Se supone que eso es un insulto?

-¡Nos vemos! –antes de que Zuko pudiera preguntarle algo más, Toph pareció haber desaparecido dentro de la tierra, dejando solo al Príncipe desterrado.

* * *

Fue un poco antes de la aurora cuando Zuko llegó a su apartamento. Su Tío estaba recién levantándose y lo miró sorprendido cuando entró, con una expresión vacía en su rostro.

-¿Zuko? –Comenzó Iroh-. ¿Pasa algo malo?

Un par de ojos dorados se arrugaron y fulminaron al anciano.

-No me vengas con eso –Zuko frunció el ceño-. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que se iba?

-Oh… -Iroh cabeceó pensativo-. Hablaste con la señorita Bei Fong.

-¡No puedo creerlo, Tío! ¡Lo supiste todo este tiempo! –soltó Zuko. Respiró hondo y sacudió la cabeza-. Ni siquiera sé que decirte ahora mismo.

-¿Qué tal buenos días? –sonrió Iroh descaradamente.

-¡Te veré en el trabajo! –gritó Zuko. La puerta de su habitación se azotó ruidosamente y Iroh saltó un poquito.

Dentro, Zuko se dejó caer en su colchoneta y cerró los ojos. ¿Por qué la vida lo odiaba? Le tomó al joven otras dos horas prepararse para el trabajo. Para cuando llegó a la casa de té, Iroh ya estaba atendiendo a los clientes matinales y el dueño estaba haciendo el inventario diario.

-El Avatar llevará algunas tropas y Dai Li con él, ¿oíste? –le preguntó a su acompañante uno de los clientes de siempre.

-Parece que Ba Sing Se está a punto de sumergirse completamente en la guerra.

-No hay nada de que preocuparse. Después de todo, el Avatar está de nuestro lado.

Entró, con una expresión contrariada mientras se dirigía directamente al mostrador posterior. ¿Acaso no podía ir a ningún lado sin que le recordaran a Katara? ¿Y cómo se iba ese mismo día? Apenas se había puesto su delantal cuando una tocecita sonó detrás de él. Se giró y vio a Jin parada. Ella no lo miró al alzar la cabeza.

-Eh… Song y yo tomamos té.

-Oh… -musitó él. Había estado más tranquilo que nunca últimamente, pero eso no había detenido a las dos chicas de ir a verlo-. Veinte cobres.

Jin asintió y le entregó las monedas. Como un zombi, Zuko tomó el dinero y lo guardó.

-Eh… Li… -empezó suavemente. Él se volvió y vio que Song se había levantado y se le acercaba-. ¿Estás bien?

Desvió la cabeza.

-Estoy bien.

-Últimamente… pareces distraído –añadió Song parándose detrás de Jin-. Estábamos preocupadas.

Zuko no notó al grupo de viejos de siempre vigilando y criticando en silencio. El dueño suspiró hondo, deteniéndose en la puerta.

-Esta segura que iba a ser la maestra agua del Avatar…

-¡Solo dame un segundo! –gritó una voz desde afuera de la puerta. El dueño echó un vistazo fuera de la puerta con curiosidad y jadeó al ver una enorme bestia blanca aterrizar en el medio de la calle. Unas cuantas personas gritaron de sorpresa cuando el bisonte volador bostezó.

-¡No se preocupen! –Exclamaba el Avatar desde la cabeza del bisonte-. ¡Es amigable!

-¡Katara! –clamó Sokka, viendo descender a su hermano por un costado de Appa.

-¡Toph! ¡Rétenlo! ¡Regresaré en un segundo! –aseveró a los gritos cuando aterrizó en el suelo. Toph asintió y se giró hacia Sokka. Sonrió amenazadoramente.

El dueño saltó hacia atrás cuando Katara se inclinó ante él y echó a correr dentro de la casa de té.

-¿Katara? –Zuko la había visto en el momento en que apareció en la entrada. Ella detuvo su andar.

Inmediatamente descubrió al mesero de delantal en el mostrador. Cuando despertó esa mañana, le había preguntado a Aang si podían hacer una parada final en la casa de té. Le había dicho "Te conseguiré un maestro de fuego control". Él no hizo más preguntas. Empacaron y se dirigieron directamente a la casa de té. Katara tenía todo un guión para él, uno que había estado repasando toda la noche. Sin embargo, ahora que realmente lo veía en persona las palabras que había practicado y repetido, desaparecieron.

En silencio, Zuko se apartó de las dos chicas que estaban compitiendo por su atención, rodeó el mostrador y empezó a avanzar. Se preguntó si estaba alucinando. Katara no podía estar ahí. Tenía que ser un producto de su imaginación. Tal vez en realidad todavía estaba en la cama, durmiendo. Sí… eso era.

Katara estaba parada justo en la entrada, con un paquete envuelto de marrón sujeto firmemente en sus manos.

-Nos vamos –las palabras fueron terminantes y al grano. Zuko entornó los ojos al tiempo que los labios de Katara comenzaban a temblar-. Yo… -se mordió el labio, levantando el paquete.

Él no sabía que hacer. ¿Iba hacia ella? ¿Esperaba que ella fuera hasta él? ¿Se suponía que hablasen? Katara respiró hondo. Todo el local había quedado en silencio. Iroh caminó quedamente hasta su sobrino. Lo codeó en la espalda y Zuko tropezó hacia delante.

El mozo le dedicó a su Tío una mirada asesina antes de volverse hacia Katara. podía ver las lágrimas llenando sus ojos. Odiaba verla llorar. Dolía más que todas las cicatrices que pudiera llegar a recibir en toda su vida. Arrojó la bandeja que había estado agarrando, en la mesa más cercana y se acercó, con los brazos abiertos.

-Katara…

Unos brazos de mangas azules rodearon su cuerpo mientras él abrazaba su temblorosa figura. Ella escondió su cara en el hombro de él y se aferró con fuerza.

-Lamento haberte abofeteado –murmuró.

Zuko arqueó una ceja. Había esperado escuchar un "Te amo" o algo así, pero supuso que era lo mejor que podía pedir. Estaba diciendo mucho más.

-Lo merecía –admitió.

-Sí –acordó ella, retirando su cabeza y mirándolo-. Claro que sí –levantó las manos y tomó su rostro entre ellas. Sus dedos acariciaron la piel quemada de su rostro-. Zuko… -susurró, lo suficientemente fuerte para que él la escuchara.

Había estado esperando escucharla decir su nombre así por siglos. Antes de saber que hacía, había atrapado sus labios entre los suyos. Con los brazos de ella alrededor de su cuello, agachándolo, al tiempo que sus bocas se abrían y se exploraban ávidamente ante las desencajadas miradas de los testigos

Iroh se sonrió orgulloso. Su plan era excelente… perfecto.

Ella se apartó y Zuko siguió su boca hasta que ya no pudo respirar y se vio obligado a retirarse. Al separarse, ella apoyó su cabeza contra la de él. Dos ojos azules llenos de lágrimas ahondaron en los dorados y limpios.

-Nos vamos –musitó, aflojando sus brazos que rodeaban sus hombros. Una mano tibia acarició su piel quemada-. Ven y encuéntranos –añadió rozando sus labios contra los de él para que pudiera sentirla una vez más.

-¡Katara! ¡Tenemos que irnos! –gritó Toph desde afuera sobre el bisonte.

Sus brazos se interpusieron entre sus cuerpos. Él se estremeció cuando ella se movió contra él. una voz grave y seductora susurró para él una vez más.

-Estaré esperando –era una promesa.

Katara se alejó de él y le puso algo en los brazos. Retrocedió y se inclinó ante Iroh otra vez antes de girarse y salir corriendo de la casa de té. Afuera, Zuko podía ver al bisonte despegar con Katara en su silla de montar mientras él estaba parado, clavado en su lugar. En sus manos, sostenía la máscara del Espíritu Azul que con tanto amor había limpiado y envuelto.

-Tío –llamó Zuko atontadamente, girándose. Iroh lo miró atento.

-¿Qué sucede, sobrino? –Sí… su plan había sido perfecto.

-Prepara nuestras cosas –le respondió al viejo general con voz profunda y autoritaria-. Vamos tras el Avatar

* * *

**Cuentos de Ba Sing Se**

_La Historia de Katara & Zuko_

"Bailando en la Oscuridad"

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

N/A -

¡Ta-da! Mi fic de cuando estaba aburrida está completo! El final fue algo apurado, pero creo que saben a dónde llevaba esto de todas formas. ¡Gracias a todos por leer! Muy bien... dejemos que el correo odio comience.

_N/T:_ _Ah, the end, el fin... Vieron qe bonito que fue? Mil disculpas por haberme demorado tanto, tuve que hacer una monografia :) En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado tanto como yo... o más. porque ustedes no traducían, lerolero JAJAJA._

_Un besote enorme y un gracias gigante para_: Juliette, Orion no Saga, florciiita, kchilina, Mizuhi-Chan, Meghan _(Gracias por leer! Mm, jaja no, xP ya viste que no era precisamente que se les había caído la máscara, un beso divina!_), vane.zutara, Azrasel (_y este final que te parecio? Gracias, gracias por leer. nos vemos? XP Suerte!_), maga azul _(Gracias por bancarme en el msn!)_, Francisca, Murtilla, Delaied, ramiro, Nadiakiara, derek, chanel, ladycool, Lolipop91, paolyta, Steeven 2008, andrea potter-black, Rashel Shiru, kuchiki mabel (Mi acosadora textual favorita, graciass! ), youweon y :) _(y la unica y querida carita feliz!) que capaz que solo con un review ya me animaron el día y me dieron ganas de trabajar. Son lo más gente! (para evitar problemas de género. XP)_

_También la gente que agrega a effes y pone alerta se merece mención especial, a ver si se anima y la próxima vez deja su opinión que no muerdo che:_ Alseide, lokhita, Sandra Snape y Shinigami Ninja-Girl.

Nos vemos pronto. ;)

_Sugerencias, opiniones, comentarios al go. (Si alguien sabe de alguna historia en inglés que le guste me la recomienda? XP)_


End file.
